Competition in the Air
by tennisxdork
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are threatened to back up off of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji from their oh so annoying fangirls. Tension is already setting, and leading up to major catfights. Usual pairings. [RATED T for LANGUAGE][bonus chapters]
1. School! WTF?

**Hello fanfiction readers!! This is my first fiction -claps- and I am very excited. **

**Any who, this is a story inspired by the song Stab My Back from AAR-hearts- parts of the plot. Pretty strange how music influences in different ways, but just read and enjoy. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do enjoy watching the anime((:**

**warning: the following story is a high school fic. yesh beware, but these kids aren't rich, they're just going through teenage trama.  
Oh and yeah my grammar fucking sucks so feel free to talk crap about that..uhh it's like crack-in-a-box i tell you (8.3.07)  
**

**Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are threatened to back up off of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji from their oh so annoying fangirls. Tension is already setting and leading up to major catfights. Already in Junior year, they have yet to experienced fangirl mania.**

* * *

It's early September and everybody knows what that means SCHOOL-.-;. 

Well all except Sakura knew, but she slept soundlessly when all the sudden…..

"GOOD MORNING FOREHEAD GIRL!!," Ino exclaimed from the top of her lungs.

"Ughh. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE INO-PIG?!" Sakura threw a pillow at Ino and pulled the covers over her head. "FOREHEAD GIRL GET UP SCHOOL STARTS IN 45 MINUTES!!!" Ino shouted with a megaphone in hand. "Oh Shit!!" Sakura leaped up from her bed, grabbed her clothes, and ran into the bathroom.

A few minutes later…. Sakura walked out with 10 minutes to go. "Damn." she muttered. She looked for Ino, which happened to be honking outside very loudly with Tenten and Hinata holding their hands up to their ears.

"Gosh Sakura could you move any faster? Here with Ino is like hell!!" Tenten shouted.

"Sakura get your ass in the car **NOW**!!" Ino roared.

"Okay, okay. Woman. Geez menstrual cycle this week??" Sakura asked slyly.

Tenten and Hinata chuckling from behind, trying not to tick off the very pissed off Ino.

"Just. Get. In. The. Car." Ino's eyes full of fury.

Sakura did as she said, and Ino sped off in her white Lexus SC 430.

* * *

At school 

Ino parked her car, locked it up, and ran with her friends to get their schedules.

"Damnit, we only have 7 minutes until the bell rings it's all forehead girl's fault!" Ino accusingly. **(let's just pretend that they got there in 3 min.;)**

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know we have school?!" Saruka said questionably.

"Ummm cc-an y-you guyy-ss s-stopp f-fighting?" Hinata stated out of the blue.

"Hinata's right, enough bickering, what's your first period class?" Tenten asked.

"Hmm..Kakashi Hatake, English." they said simultaneously.

"Whew. Good 'cause I heard he doesn't come in at least a half-hour late." Tenten signed.

All the girls made their way towards Kakashi-sensei's room.

The door was opened so they grazed through and it was utter chaos in there. Students screaming, paper balls crumpled up and flew across the rooms, and others sat down with iPods in hand.

They made their way through the fan boys going google-eyed with the outfits they were wearing. **(forgot to do that, but it's irrelevant, unless you're a visual person, so here yah go!:)**

Sakura was wearing a white layered shirt with a black shirt over it, a jean skirt with black leggings, and regular converse. Ino was wearing a light blue tank top with a white cardigan over, some skinny jeans, and baby blue converse. Hinata was wearing a lavender v-neck, a black pleated skirt, and some van slip-ons purple of course. Finally Tenten was wearing a light green polo with faded jeans and green and black checkered vans.

So basically they guys in wonderland after seeing their attire. They all were begging to get attention from the girls saying such things like:

"Will you go out with me??"

"I Love You!!"

"Dang your hot, forget them what 'bout me?"

Or the ever so popular:

"Are you an angel? 'Cause I think I'm in heaven."

Well, the girls absolutely hated lovey-dovey guys with crummy pick-up lines, so they glared at them, telling them to back off and walked towards the corner seats together.

They took their seats mindlessly not paying any attention in their surroundings.

Tenten was reading an article about weapons, Ino was applying lip gloss and listening to _BoyslikeGirls_, Hinata was starting out the window, and Sakura was eating Skittles glanced at the clock occasionally.

The girls were hanging out and doing their own things, when suddenly a shadow hovered over them looking at them.

"What the hell do you guys want? Huh?" Sakura said as her arms crossed.

-Silence-

"Now, now Haruno, don't need to be so pushy."

* * *

Unusual to leave it be like that, but I'm beat today. Yeh first chapter whoo whoo!! Please R&R thanks a bunch, oh spring break is here yah, so I don't know I'll probably update maybe wed. if I can ahhaha, but I got a lot of time on my hands so it's awesomeness.;p 

Tell me what you think. mmkays?

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	2. Threatened by Sluts? No way

**Hey readers I'm back hope you enjoyed chapter one. Yah yah it made mistakes I checked, but hay I'm only human man (no I'm not a perfectionist nor an English lover –cringes- no offence to those were are these x.x). Ahem moving on, I must say I'm having fun writing this story and it's spring break, sooo I'm looking forward to reading more reviews (hmm…hopefully . ) and hope it suits to your likings. . **

**Thanks for the people who put me alerts and favorites just yah love the support!! ****Oh and I don't know what the school's name, pshh. the main point is the story hellos.**

**Also note that I changed the mistakes. Geez, h and n is pretty close on the keyboard just look man. haha. okay enough of that.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto. I do not own at all…. yeah. I believe that's pretty much well said :p.**

**Here's chapter two!!(since you're probably bored reading my chattering)**

* * *

RECAP. 

The girls were hanging out and doing their own things, when suddenly a shadow hovered over them looking at them.

"What the hell do you guys want? Huh?" Sakura said as her arms crossed.

-Silence-

"Now, now Haruno, don't need to be so pushy."

* * *

"Hey Sakura you gonna take that shit from her?" Tenten raised her eyebrow asking questionably. 

Sakura stood up gradually from her seat nodding to her friends. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata got the signal and trailed behind her. They walked toward 'the witch crew,' they called them, and scoffed at their presence.

The so-called witch crew were pretty much annoying, conceited, and conniving bitches consisted of four fangirls mainly towards the heartthrob hotties.

Kiku is the leader of the clique also known as the fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke. She has black hair, up to shoulder length, and deep, green forest eyes. Next, is Ryuki, fangirl of Hara Shikamaru. She has short red hair and amber brown eyes. Then it's Mayu, fangirl of Uzumaki Naruto. She has long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Lasty is Kaui, the fangirl of Hyugga Neji. She has long sandy brown hair in layers and hazel eyes. **(descriptions, just for further mention in other chapters and no confusion :)**

"I'm glad you noticed I mean who wouldn't right," Kiku with a hand placed on her hip.

"Wow, Kiku you haven't changed a bit since last year, considering you still an annoying fangirl," Sakura saying with so much hate seeping through her teeth.

"What did say Haruno? How dare you even talk to me like that," Kiku trying to lunge at her, but she was held back by Ryuki, "you know I think Sasuke is going to recognize me this time, well because I was just so naïve back then," Kiku stated in an oh-so-confident matter.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten glared at her. Ino stepped up and glanced at her up and down.

"You know what Kiku, you're right, you were so naïve during sophomore year," Ino paused, "and us girls feel bad because you hide your 'childish acts' with your shitty talk and ugly face," Ino said simling so innocently while batting her eyelashes.

Her friends snickering at Ino's remark because quite frankly they knew it was true.

The witch crew gasped as Kiku turned fuming red.

"What the hell did you say?!" Kiku was super pissed.

Ryuki calmed Kiku down and spoke up, "Ha. You shouldn't be talking, I mean look your face." The witch crew laughed with their annoying high-pitched laughter trying to lure attention in the classroom.

"Argh!! Let me at her I'm beat her to a freakin' pulp!!" Ino clutched her fists tight about to throw a punch when the door slammed opened.

The girls looked towards the door to see who it was. **(I bet it's probably not who you think it is continuing….) **He walked up to the girls holding up…..his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise. (ah ha ha!)

"Girls, could you ever be so kind and sit down, so I could take attendance?? Hmm?" Kakashi-sensei politely asked.

* * *

The girls walked their separate ways exchanged glares to the witch crew and presuming back to seats and going back to eating or whatever they did. 

Kakashi-sensei ran his fingers through the attendance scantron. '_hmm. It seems we're missing a few students_,' he thought.

As if it was on cue….there seemed to be noises outside resembling three cars swiftly parking and car doors slamming. The noise caught Kakashi's attention, he looked up from his porno book and looked out the window. '_Kami teenagers these days_,' he shook he head in deep thought.

Everyone in the class stared out the window except for Sakura and her friends, they couldn't careless about what was going on. After a few moments, fangirls started squealing ever so loudly like pigs on a farm, drooling at the sight of their toned bodies, and flooded towards the door with dotted hearts in their eyes.

Yep at the doorway stood four muscular figures. (from left to right) There stood the very hyper Uzumaki Naruto in khakis, orange tee with an undershirt, and white DC shoes. Next, the gazed-looking Nara Shikamaru wore plain jeans, dark gray polo, and gray vans. Then came stoic-faced Uchina Sasuke, he wore dark jeans with navy blue polo, and blue chuck Taylor. Last came an impassive face Hyuuga Neji, he wore plain jeans, dark green shirt, and green/white Nike dunks.

All the girls were basically throwing themselves at the guys just like the boys with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, but just a little bit more insane. **(yeah just a little…o.o)**

The guys tried pushing everyone out of the way and also with the help Sasuke's fearful death glares.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru spoke up.

"WTF! These fangirls won't leave us the hell alone!" the Hyuuga prodigy exclaimed.

"Man, this is like more worse than having no more ramen," Naruto stated.

The guys sweated dropped.

* * *

After several minutes of shoving the girls of them, they made their way to the corner. **(which happens to be where Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are sitting). **They just stood there hoping to get recognized, because well what kind of girl who wouldn't fall for them? 

The girls didn't really pay attention because well, Ino was singing pretty loud.

**_Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound _**

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind…

"Ino could you shut the fuck up. Damn are you always this loud?!!" Sakura screamed.

"Umm. S-sakura I don'tt t-think-k s-she ccan hearr you," Hinata stated.

"Oh well maybe I should yank out those earph-," before Sakura could say anymore someone interrupted her with a cough. She looked up and saw **thee **hottest guys.

"Move. Now. Our seats to claim," Sasuke told them.

'_Damn, wtf when he get so freakin' hott?' _she thought as she spaced-out.

'**_Yeah. summer sure did wonders on his body'_** her inner recklessly stated.

She quickly erased the thought and looked at her friends.

'_Hmm. Their probably thinking the same thing too_,' Sakura chuckled and addressed the guys.

"Well, I don't see why we can't sit now hm??" Sakura questioned.

"Because we own this spot now and you girls should move," Sasuke replied his face still remaining emotionless.

"Don't need to be selfish now, you can have your seats," she stood beside with her friends, "see ya around…" she gave a small smile and walked across the room to the empty seats.

"Who were those girls, I don't think we saw them last year," Naruto pointed.

"I don't know _dobe_. There's something different about those girls though," Sasuke pondered.

"Hmm. Yeah. Wait w-what the hell did you call me??" Naruto said angryly.

"Che. Calm down Naruto," Sasuke stated.

The bell rung and next was p.e. and their teachers are….

**(okay well let's just make everyone have the same classes unless you want pairings to have certain classes, then send me a review).**

**

* * *

**

**Finish with chapter two. Huzzah!! I actually liked this one, hope you do too. Oh I updated early than I thought, so pretty great on your part right? Okays, well sorry for that ending but you got to make interesting right? Right?? Read next line I got hyphy and well you know like them drunk people minus slurring language.**

**WARNING**: more crazyy chattering below…I can't help if I go on and on. Geez I need to do something like finish the next chapter xp….now I must go & type like a mad lady.

That song was from **BoylikeGirls – Heels Over Head **I suggest you check them out personally, but eh there's plenty of other bands/artists to listen to as well, so knock your self out (not literally cause then you'd probably won't be reading the rest of my story…heh?).

I had a pretty fun Monday: Meet the Robinsons (it was pretty good), but I want to watch maybe disturbia? Oh I went to the powerhouse and then went farmerboys. heck yah. Why must I write about my life well I don't know, but I'm damn happy that's for sure, meaning more updates hahaha. I'm hit the hay because it's like almost midnight and readers will be reading on until Tuesday afternoon and probably thinking I'm on something, but I'm not, I'm clean, so don't worry, not that you won't be so yah.

In other words besides my hyper agenda, I'm glad you guys like story so far, so thumbs-up and hit me up, give me your thoughts and review don't forget mmkay (don't worry I won't bite your head off, cause I'm cool like that haha…coughyahcough).

P.S.

Sorry about **ranting** again, but it's fanfiction so I must type away. Yah know get the atmosphere going, better than some random crap like what I ate for breakfast x).

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	3. Great, we have to deal with THIS now!

**Hey guys hmm I been thinking about this story and I took it in consideration to try to step out of the oblivious barrier and incorporate new ideas, and situations occurring. I know, I know I shouldn't change or something like that, but it's pretty hard since high school fanfics are definable, like they are what they are :K. I'm not quitting because you guys are reading it and a bunch of other things :D.**

**Umm. In other news oh yeah sorry about the spelling mistakes geez. I got sloppy fingers and bad grammar, all that good stuff, so I apologize, but I won't go freakin' omg on that issue. Maybe I should proofread, but SCREW that and spelling check (I have to admit it does come in handy once in a while :x)!! But, I'm just here to give you a taste of my story, yah know do what writers do yos. Hell yah. **

**In other, other news: Dude I got loads of freakin' hits. Whoas man. There must be something you guys like about this story or your just plain bored, either way it's cool.**

**Okay yah i got the fangirls mixed, yah and i fixed it. dang i got a lot things i need to fix, maybe i need new glasses :/ gawd don't hate me 'cause i tend to don't have time to go over every word. geez being writer is hard work and not mention tiring.**

**Chapter 3 enjoy and thanks for staying with me.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine to claim durr. **

**Chapter Three (I did tweaking, but I'm still writing it my way. that's right). **

**

* * *

**

RECAP.

"Don't be selfish now, you can have your seats," she stood along with her friends, "see ya around…" she gave a small smile and walked across the room to the empty seats.

"Who were those girls, I don't think we saw them last year," Naruto pointed.

"I don't know _dobe_. There's something different about those girls though," Sasuke pondered.

"Hmm. Yeah. Wait w-what the hell did you call me??" Naruto said angryly.

"Che. Calm down Naruto," Sasuke stated.

The bell rung and next was p.e. and their teachers are….

* * *

Yep. The teachers are youthful Gai-sensei **and** a kick-in-your-ass Anko. With Gai's happy go-luckiness and Anko's spiteful attitude the students will sure get entertainment out of this class…**(right now it's period 2) **

"Hello you useless kids, did you have fun during the summer because your going to spend a lot of time doing physical activities," Anko stated with such a stern voice making the students frightened out of their minds.

"Anko, stop scaring these **youthful** children!! They got plenty of young teenage years to look forward to! Oh how I long for those days!!" Gai-sensei spoke with tear ducts in his eyes.

"God Gai-sensei get a grip! Can you just shut your face, so we can started?!" she whacked him with her clipboard and sent him flying across the room.

The students roared with laugher, Anko's woman domination over Gai's positiveness surely keep the students

Anko screeched to the children, "Alright, LISTEN UP!!! Today we're going to play SOCCER, not like _Gai _who's wants to do relays. Cha yah right, I want you guys to PARTICIPATE YOU HEAR ME!!"

"Yes Ms. Mitarashi!" the students chimed.

"HEY! Call me Anko, and I don't know about green suit over there, but don't call me that rubbish," she clearly stated receiving nods showing they understand.

"Good, now I want those of you who know how to play line up on the left, and those on the right just watch," Anko simply clarified, "Once your done, Gai will instruct you kids, now if you'll excuse me, I will go and get myself bento."

Anko left out of bento obsession, leaving them with Gai-sensei. The students followed her orders, on the left were Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and fanguys. The odd ones out were mainly the fangirls (including Kaui) on other side admiring Neji, but fused with jealously because Tenten was standing next to him. **(I've decided to spilt some pairings together because it's like guys trying to realize why they aren't all over them).**

Tenten was a bit uneasy around him, she didn't want all this attention from the fangirls or especially from him.

'_Damn. I can't make him remember who I am or I'm deep shit_.' Tenten thought worriedly. _'God I'm relieved the guys didn't recognized us, I hope the others are holding up.' _

Out the blue Kaui called out to her,"Hey, Tenten I'd like a word with you for a second."

Tenten looked up and glared at her. "What do you want Kaui, you want me to show how to kick a ball, since you girls are so _graceful_," Tenten offered with a smirk.

She leaned towards Tenten and whispered, "Don't even think of going anywhere near Neji, he doesn't want you and besides Kiku and the others know what happened during the summer, so don't even try to do shit."

Tenten provoked, "Me do anything to him? Wow, you so full of yourself Kaui, like oh my gosh seriously. Oh and I'm not trying to do shit, so you should stick your nose up your ass okays??"

"Grr. I warned you Tenten, you and friends don't know what your up for," Kaui backed up from her and walked away.

'_Man, I gotta tell the others to be careful, you knows what these bitches could do_,' Tenten deeply thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in history class with Kurenai….

Sakura, Sasuke, Garra, and Kankuro sat in the class along with random kids and fangirls/guys. Sasuke was completely clueless about Sakura and keep wondering why she seemed so peculiar, Sakura was trying to avoid him as possible by sitting in back across the room, Kiku was not at all happy that Sasuke wanted to get to know her, and the rest were dozing off or just sitting down.

Kurenai announced," Morning class, today is nothing special, all I want for you guys is to fill out a survey about anything you know about history."

Sakura groaned, '_Great, this is going to be long period considering he's here_.'

Her inner stated, **_'be glad your in the same class as him, I mean he's like the ultimate hottie hot hottie! CHA!'_ **

'_Oh god, why did I think about that, I gotta keep my distance away from him, or else he'll figure out about that night.'_

'_**Whatever you want woman, but he's going to figure out somehow.' **_

"Sakura, hello? Are you okay dear?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh I'm fine, no need to worry," she calmly stated. Kurenai hand her a sheet paper and it read History Survey. Sakura scanned the paper and glanced at the clock. "Great, 150 questions and **only** 45 minutes left," she muttered. She got to work and immediately was bored after 5 minutes.

'_I'm only on number 10, god I hate history'_ she thought and frowned. She yawned and took out papers to doodle on, and then suddenly something hit her on the head.

"What the hell!" Sakura whispered furiously, trying her best to not disturb the class. She looked down the ground and saw a folded note and picked it. She looked around the class to see none other than Kiku waving her fingers at her. 'Yuck, that woman's nuts, I can't yawn in peace for god's sake.' She grimmiced and opened it up.

**Hey Haruno, **

**You better back away from my man. **

**We know about your secret, the one your **

**hiding from the guys. Yeah well if **

**you don't tell them upfront, I will tell the **

_**whole**_ **school about it. **

**Then you and your friends will be the **

**laughing stock of the **

**entire school. **

**Later...Loser. **

'Fuck, who the hell she thinks she is, trying to blackmail us!!! Hell nah freakin' whore, damn, I need to talk about this to the girls…' She bit her bottom lip, crumpled up the paper, and chucked it in the trashcan.

"Okay everyone pass up your papers, and make sure your name is on it," Kurenai stated, "the bell will ring in five mintues."

'Hmmm, now where's my paper??' She said shuffling through her doodles. **(let's just say she drew a lot 8D). **

"Hey pass up the papers, is this yours?" Kankuro asked. Sakura paid no attention to the guyl who sat in front of her and continued shuffling. Kankuro grabbed the paper off the right corner of her desk and passed them forward.

'Damn. Where the fuck I put my paper!?' Sakura went crazy after realizing it's not on her desk.

The papers were passed up and Kurenai collected them. She carefully skimmed through the papers, and one of them caught her attention. She pulled and eyed it suspiciously.

"Sakura and Kiku please stay after class," Kurenai stated while tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead and looked up from her doodles.

_'Oh shit…'_

_

* * *

_

I'm done with chapter 3, I could've added more of pairings for period 2, but it's longgg. Note: Ino, Sakura, and Tenten are pretty much feisty against the fangirls, but I don't know maybe Hinata should be, but her character is so shy and sweet. Tell me what you think readers because I can't please everyone. :/ I don't know I hope its awesomeness, I mean I added splashes of things in there and I want to know your thoughts.

With the pairings in the same classes I don't know if I'm going to do all of them in one period, because it's just freaking long. So, I'll switch off to pairings in periods, like the next one will be Naruto and Hinata//Ino and Shikamaru. I'll have couple chapters with all of them together somehow… I hope you guys aren't confused or anything neh?? I hope I'm not rushing because well if the story goes bad, then that's not good.

Better yet I'll write down their schedules, that'll be a simple and easy way to understand. Thanks for reading, review if you wish anything else just msg. me yo :P

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony. **


	4. Who is this Girl? I wonder

**HEY, HEY Readers!!! I'm hyper right now 'cause I got like 21 alerts. Dangg you guys are great supporters, and hey I'm going to go celebrate by making this chapter longer than usual man. That's right, and why? Well why the hell not?! Readers reading my story and liking it, it's like whoa to me, just like I said you guys are freakin' awesomeness. **

**Long ranting short: **

**I keep seeing a lot of hits as the days pass and I'm wondering **

**is it because it's not the normal love&fluff and huff and blahs you see in high school fics?? Or I am just going insane and you guys are liking that. I know it's probably the second one. Shh. I got problems, and no not woman probs. yah sickos. (x **

**I posted up the schedules for you there below and other things. **

**OH yah you guys are crazy man I'm like responding to your review like nuts!!! Ahh! I do enjoy reading them though xD. **

**Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto, hello the characters are pretty different in my story. Sakura wearing black!!(refers to chapter 1) **

**Chapter 4 :D( I think it's mostly period 3) **

**

* * *

**

Schedules:

No Per. 3 History/ Per. 3 Math/ Per. 5 P.E./ Per. 5 Science 

**Kakashi** – English: everyone

**The Numbers are the Periods**

**(This took super longg. I didn't want pairings to always be together, so some have 2 pairings.) **

**Kurenai** – History: SasuSaku (2) NejiTenten(4) NaruHinata & ShikaIno (5)

**Anko & Gai** – P.E.: NejiTenten (2) SasuSaku & ShikaIno (3) NaruHinata (4)

**Iruka** – Math: NaruHina (2) ShikaIno (4) SasuSaku & NejiTenten (5)

**Anonymous** – Science: ShikaIno (2) NejiTenten & NaruHinata(3) SasuSaku (4)

**Shizune -** Music: everyone

-They all have first and sixth period together- 

* * *

RECAP.

The papers were passed up and Kurenai collected them. She carefully skimmed through the papers, and one of them caught her attention. She pulled and eyed it suspiciously.

"Sakura and Kiku please stay after class," Kurenai stated while tapping her foot impatiently.

Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead and looked up from her doodles.

_'Oh shit…' _

* * *

The bell had rung, and everyone had exited out of Kurenai's class and she closed the door leaving a small crack opened. Someone who was full curiosity eavesdropped on them. 

"Kiku, Sakura who would be kind enough to tell me what it is??" Kurenai asked while waving the paper in front of their eyes.

"Ummm," they both stated.

Kiku spoke up first, "Oh Miss Yuhi, umm can you please excuse _us_ for a second, I have to talk to Sakura about this alone."

"I see…," she both eyed them suspiciously, "once your done with you chit-chat, I'd like to hear fair explanation about this, no exceptions."

Sakura face fell with her hands dandling at her side; Kiku dragged her along the side whispering in an almost loud voice, "Haruno are you freakin' stupid!?" Kiku flipped out.

"Who you calling stupid, you bitch, you're the one who threw the freakin' note at me threating to 'tell them or the school with laugh at us!!" Sakura scowled in a low voice.

Kiku rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Haruno. Mark my words, girls at this school **will** come for you and your friends after they hear this little you've been hiding."

"In your freakin' ass dreams Kiku, you're a wuss and I suppose you want me to take the blame for this shit that your writing??!!" Sakura looked as if she wanted to break some shit down.

She twirled her hair around her fingers and grinned, "Wow, your **so** smart Haruno how did you know? I guess there's something useful in you."

Sakura growled, "How dare you insult me, you should just mind your own damn business. You ugly a-,"

"Girls, I have free period right now, so I'm actually looking forward to this explanation you have prepared for me," Kurenai raised her eyebrow trying to get to the point.

Sakura glanced at Kiku, then at Kurenai, and sighed. She walked up in between the rows of the seats dragging her feet inching closer to desk next to Kurenai.

She parted her lips to say something, but someone beat her to it. She looked to her right just to see that annoying whore, which got her into this mess in the first place.

"Actually Miss Yuhi, Sakura _told_ me she wrote that herself out of jealousy, and I had absolutely nothing to do with this. I'm sure she was jealous of my good looks, so she wrote that note trying to frame me as a nasty and hateful person." Kiku pretended to feel offended and almost cried to make it realistic.

Kurenai crossed her arms and stared both into their eyes. She tell which one was lying right of the bat, just by looking at their eyes, but she had to make sure that she heard Sakura's side too.(she knows Kiku's lying.)

"Sakura, is this true, about what Kiku said?" Kurenai placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hai…" Sakura stared at Kiku with are you happy look and she similed with approval.

_'Fuck that bitch needs to go to hell!! She's fucking ugly putting on make-up and spraying her nasty-ass smelling perfumes all the time, what a prostitute!!' _Sakura thought in grotesque.

_**'GO, what the hell you waiting for? Go kick her ass!!'**_ her inner roared with fury.

_'Don't worry, that bitch think she's all _talk_, but once a wuss always a wuss. She got nothing on her compared to me.'_ She clenched her fists trying to release her anger.

The phone rang in the classroom and she startled, Kurenai walked up towards the front, then to the room making her way to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello Kurenai speaking. Mmph. Mmph. Okay will do." Kurenai placed the phone back and walked up to the girls, " Okay girls, I have a conference I have to attend to, so Sakura as failure to turn in your paper, you will do it here….while Kiku watches you."

Kiku objected, "Me! Wait, what why ME? I don't want to be stuck her alone with her!!" The door swung revealing the eavesdropper…

_'Sasuke…" _

"Oh my gosh!! Hi Sasuke-kun!!" Kiku fixed her hair and applied some lip gloss on.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored her looked at Kurenai, " I'll look after her."

"Okay then, that means Kiku you don't have to watch Sakura, you're off the hook," Kurenai reassured.

Kiku stood there shocked, " Umm, n-no it's okay I can help too."

She nodded, " Very well, I'll notify all your 3rd period teachers that your are in my room, so who is your teachers?"

"Anko & Gai" Sakura & Kiku stated.

Kurenai wrote down the passes and glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a simple reply, " Same."

Kurenai gave the paper to Sakura and whispered, "Sakura, I know you told the truth, don't let her take advantage of you again. Will talk about this later." She left the room, leaving Sasuke in charge. Sakura looked at Kiku and then at Sasuke, she shugged and dragged her feet to Kurenai's desk with the paper in hand. She sat down on the chair and kicked up her shoes on the desk, she placed the paper behind a clipboard and starting answering questions.

In the time being, Kiku keep talking and talking and talking to Sasuke about anything she had in mind. While she chattering, Sakura was humming and tapping her pencil making beats. She got so distracted by the taps of her pencil and closed her eyes and she started singing:

**_Everyday I sit here waiting.  
Everyday just seems so long,  
and now I've had enough of all the hating.  
Do we even care, it's so unfair.  
Any day it'll all be over.  
Everyday there's nothing new,  
and now I just try to find some hope  
to try and hold onto,  
and it starts again  
it'll never end. _**

_**I'm heavily broken,  
and I don't know what to do.  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
and I can't even move.  
When there's nothing left to say  
what can you do?  
I'm heavily broken,  
and there's nothing I can do. **_

Sasuke looked at her and thought, '_Wow, she can sing too. Maybe those girls she hangs with are her band mates?' _Sasuke paid no attention to Kiku and walked up to the desk in the front. He sat down and kept on listening. _'Her voice sounds, so familiar like i've heard before...'_

_**Almost giving up on trying,  
Almost heading for a fall,  
and now my mind is screaming out.  
I've gotta keep on fighting,  
But then again  
it doesn't end…**_

Sakura opened her eyes to see both of them staring at her. One that was Kiku eyeing her with jealousy and the other was Sasuke looking rather interested.

Sakura looked and questioned, "What?"

"The bell rung, lunch," Sasuke said.

They walked out of door and went their separate ways.

* * *

At P.E. with Ino and Shikamaru…. 

Anko and Gai went over the same routine with all the classes, mostly arguing at each other rather than pay attention to the students.

"…no Gai. I told you before we are not, and I say not going to do relays got the picture??" Anko chomped on her what bento and mumbled something about 'annoying idiot'.

Gai tried to persuade her, "C'mon Anko, look at the poor young teens kicking the soccer balls like wild beast. It's so violent!!" Gai hid his eyes in horror.

While the teachers bickered back and forward **(mostly Anko)** and paid no attention to the students, the students did whatever they wanted. Out on the field there were basically guys screwing around with the soccer balls in one area and most girls just sat down on a bench gossiping and giggling, but Ino didn't talk to these annoying bitches, she didn't what to spend her useless time talking about hair dye and fake nails. She sat very far away from them, and sat on the grass listening to her music along with a pad and pen sitting on her lap, humming to the song.**(Song: Relient K's - Come Right Out and Say It) (i didn't want to put the lyrics.)** Shikamaru took notice of this and he stared at her and watched her every move.

Shikamaru was pretty curious about Ino and he didn't understand why she did join the girls and talk like what normal girls do. He didn't play around with guys because he was so caught up wanting to know more about her, so he laid down on the grass and tucking his hands behind his head.

_'Hmmm…I wondered if we met before she so…different.'_ He gazed up at the clouds wondering mysteriously about her. _'Weird. I can't recall anything about her._' Yards across from him, Ino sat silently down, with a pen in hand; she swiftly wrote the lyrics that represent her past relationship with him. She was pretty depressed, just by looking at her actions and facial expression it was very obvious.

"Ino! I would like to ask you question," Ryuki signaled her to come and the girls giggled as she stood up.

Ino heard her name and groaned. She stood up and brushed her the dirt off her jeans then thought, _'This bitch better not get on my bad side, and I was about to pounce on her anorexic ass too!_!' "Well Ryuki, what hell do want from me??" She crossed her arms and glared at her and girls. Ryuki stood up from her seat and glared back.

"Oh nothing really just concerning _my_ Shikamaru that's all," Ryuki paused looking at one of fanboys and nodded and he inched closer to Ino and Ryuki, "just so know I got me eye on you."

"Oh wow. What a freakin' waste of my time you whore." Ino shot back, but she noticed that Ryuki wasn't looking at her, but at something else. She turned around to see a round object coming toward her faster and faster.

Ino heard a faint voice that sounded like 'watch out!' She quickly ducked last minute, hitting the grass underneath her. _'What the hell!!'_ The next thing she heard was a loud screech. "AHHHH!! OH MY GOD!! My freakin' face look at FACEEE!!" Ino recovered from her dodge and to her surprise she saw Ryuki squirming at the sight of her face it looked like a whole dent was pressed on her face.

"How the hell am I suppose to cover this up!!!" she whined and threw the mirror on the ground while other girls tried to comfort her.

She stood up and point at Ino accusingly, "YOU!! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DODGE THAT!!!" Ryuki yelled and pulled her hair.

"Serves you right, you whore, ever heard that saying, what was it again oh yah KARMA's A BITCH!!" Ino smirked and laughed then she gathered up all her belongings.

"Hmmph. Ugahhhh. Arghhhhh!!!" Ryuki stomped her way to Anko and Gai.

Ino laughed and shouted, "Have fun at the Nurse's!! Toddles!! Hahaha."

All the guys from the field were stunned they said things like 'whoa did you see that chick? Dude that was awesome' or something like: 'that girl is amazing!' Shikamaru wondered as well, he just couldn't take his mind of off it….

The period ended and the students headed out to their locker rooms, and then went to lunch.

* * *

Science with Tenten/Neji and Hinata/Naruto… 

It was a pretty big room with two doors one was the class door, and the other was the in the corner. There were posters on the walls, lab tables with a rack of test tubes, and models of the human body and other science items. Everyone settled down in the room awaited for their teacher to arrive. The bell had just rung, but there was no sign of the teacher, so waited.

It past almost a half hour, and still no sign of the teacher. Everyone just gave up and went to do their own little thing.

_'God, where the fuck is this teacher?! It's 15 minutes until lunchtime. Damn!!_' Tenten thought out of sheer boredness.

Suddenly a sound could be heard from the corner door, the students were confused. The doorknob rattled, causing most of the fangirls to spaz out, it stopped and then it turned one last time and a person fell out of...

_'Is that our teacher?'_ Tenten thought.

-

-

_**

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update man, like I promised I made it longer and I now I must go listen to more music, so I can keep awake. xD Don't forget to vote people okay and I'm extremely tired and oh I thought the parts with ino&shikmaru were a little fluffly it don't know, more like gloomy maybe. VOTE don't forget that why it's partly incompleted. Gomen I should've put the polls on 3 chapter ahahaha (x I'm forgetful sometimes. 

The song Sakura sang was **The Veronicas - Heavily Broken**, I thought this song fitted in with her or something like that, incase you wanted to know. ((:

Thanks for reading and hope your day is sweet!!I need a brownie to eat hahaha. Anyways Much Love!!

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	5. When's Lunch?

**Hey yah readers out there!!! I got like great, wait more than great, like freakin' off the wall of hits. Damn. :O Crazyy bastards. Hahaha jk I love you, you know you love me too ;p. Enough of that mushy junk :K jk. jk. Seriously who knew so many fanfiction readers like log on and read the lastest stories?? It's crazyy fast, like faster than for me to even go on my damn e-mail accounts and answer your reviews. xD **

**What else to spaz about, oh it's almost time to go back to school fuck no agh. I don't want to go back and guess what? I have English homework to do how wonderful x(. I'm to busy writing stories not doing English homework blahs, that class is pretty funny though I manage to get a B in that class it's cool though because this semester kicks my damn ass. Ughhh asldjlfajs;. Excuse my complaints, and let's talk about my story oh yeah durr. **

**Man you guys are killing me. I'm like pooped out dude. Okay let me see oh yah after science with those pairings who ever they are, it's lunch, then period 5, and then I'm going to choose music for 6th because these kids are already experienced!!! Anyways I plenty of reviewers trying to know the secret!!! What! What the story is not even done with one freakin' day!!! See how this is so long???? Huh huh huh!!! Okay shit you guys can't make me give away anything :x it's really hard not the respond to the review with the secret question. How hard you ask? Well it's like saying I can't wear my glasses for 24 HRS. That's freakin' hard I'm blind and plus I love my glasses, it's like my identity o.o. **

**That was some ranting right there, hahhaha I've been pretty hush hush for the past chapters, but fuck I'm like wild right now, and my family thinks I'm on crack!! Yeh my mom said that! XD I'm gonna go make fun of her accent. rawrs. **

**NOTE: Okay I fixed my grammar errors -.-'. Yah people reading this: there now I won't blind your eyes with my useless grammar and other mistakes. xD**

**WARNING: This chapter contains very colorful language hold it against me, do whatever. You have been warned. -salutes-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I'm probably going to keep saying that goddamnit. **

**Chapter 5 (to my favorite readers, no this not the one with the secret!!) **

**

* * *

**

RECAP.

_'God, where the fuck is this teacher?! It's 15 minutes until lunchtime. Damn!!_' Tenten thought out of sheer boredness.

Suddenly a sound could be heard from the corner door, the students were confused. The doorknob rattled, causing most of the fangirls to spaz out, it stopped and then it turned one last time and a person fell out of...

_'Is that our teacher?'_ Tenten thought.

* * *

He came stumbling out of the door noticing his students scattered everywhere, looking straight at him. He appears to have red lipstick kisses on his lips and trailing all throughout his neck. His short hair was completely ruffled, and his shirt contained wrinkles with several loose buttons unfastened. 

Everyone took a good look at their science teacher and their jaws dropped out of shock. They exchanged looks for about a couple seconds until he spoke up.

He scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair, " Umm… hello class ahem I'm your science teacher. Names Asuma Sarutobi"

"Hey honey I'll meet you after cl-." Everyone immediately took their attention away from him and looked to the corner. They couldn't believe their eyes a woman in the almost same condition as their science teacher! She fixed her blouse, not realizing the students were there until she looked up.

Her eyes shot up wide open and glanced at the class, "Umm…hi." She gave an uneasy simile and waved. The class had the exact same reaction seeing her; them two in a cramped up storage room, together?? Everyone was completely shocked, and not to mention speechless.

"For some of you who don't know, this your history teacher Miss Yuhi." Asuma introduced her and she looked at him, mouthed the words 'sorry', then made her way to other door. The students watched as their history teacher left and pretended to not see that incident that just happened.

As the door closed, there was still more silence, until some fanguys decide to pick fun at their teacher about the situation. Some of things said were:

"Whoa! Man Mr. Sarutobi seems like _someone_ got some!!"

"How long were _you_ in there for??"

"Are you two together, you can't keep your hands off each other huh?"

Asuma blushed a tad bit at the comments he heard, causing most of the girls giggle at his embarrassment. "Okay, okay that's enough students. You have about 8 minutes until lunch, so do anything you want except breaking my stuff alright? We will finish this up tomorrow." He sighed and sipped some coffee that happened to be placed on his desk.

One of the students shouted, " How do we know you won't be _doing that _again tomorrow?" Asuma quickly spit out his coffee making the everybody in the class roar with laughter. He wiped his lips and spoke, "Um..that is none of your certain, soo go and do whatever know, and don't think about asking any questions." Asuma gave yet another sigh and sat down next in his chair.

For the remainder of the class, people mostly chatted with each people and just hung around the classroom in different areas.

Tenten and Hinata were near the lab tables and were in conversation with each other. Tenten asked, " Hey Hinata did that girl Mayu do any shit to you or threatened you by any chance?"

Hinata waited before responding and whispered, " H-hai, Mayu t-threattened-d m-me to-o st-stay away-y fr-rom N-Naruto. S-she s-said h-her and-d the witch c-crew ar-re pl-anning some-thing"

Tenten eyes widened and she got mad. She relaxed a bit and reassured her, " Hinata, as your friend I will never left them hurt you. None of us want to see you hurt, and proof that we will always have your back, don't worry those bitches haven't seen what we can do to them."

Hinata similed and replied, "A-arigato T-tenten, b-but I d-don't w-want t-to s-see you g-guys-s g-gettingg h-hurt."

Tenten sighed and swung her arm around Hinata and similed back. "Don't worry about us Hinata, we got your back for sure, those bitches can take advantage of you. It happened to me and let me tell you Sakura and Ino won't back down without a fight, trust me."

From across the room Naruto and Neji taught about Hinata and Tenten for the remainder of the period. "Hey Naruto, do you know anything about those girls over there," Neji pointed to them.

"Hmm? Sorry I didn't quite catch that? I was daydreaming of ramen," Naruto rubbed his tummy and drooled.

"Sasuke was right you are a _dobe_," Neji looked at him weirdly.

"What you say! I'm not a **dobe**!" Naruto yelled back.

"Whatever. Now me tell what you know about those girls over there."

Naruto told a second to think and finally replied, " Umm…yeah the one girl with the short dark indigo/blue/purplish hair is in my math class!"

"No, I mean do you know anything about them. I find both of them vaguely familiar especially the one with the buns," Neji obviously stated, losing much patient with him.

Naruto thought again and pointed at both of them, "Dude Neji I didn't know you were like that?!" He looked at Neji and laughed.

"What the hell Naruto, you fucking pervert!" Neji looked at him with disgust.

"You know you were thinking about it," Naruto gave a daffy smile.

"Whatever." Neji looked away with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

The bell finally rang, and students pile drive through the door and raced through the lunch lines. Mayu and Kaui were already out the door waiting for Tenten and Hinata to come out. Tenten kept on chatting with Hinata and finally reached the door. Mayu and Kaui placed their foot in front of them attempting to tripped the two. Tenten and Hinata landed on their sides thankfully, and the two fangirls shrugged and said 'oops' and high-fiveing each other.

Tenten and Hinata groaned. The saw two hands in front of them lending them, some help. The took their offered hands and looked up to see Neji and Naruto right in front on them. Tenten and Hinata dusted themselves and reached out for their backpacks.

'_Damn bitches, stupid mother fucking whores'_ Tenten cussed in her mind.

Tenten and Hinata both said thanks and went off their way. Neji and Naruto stood there and continued to make their way to the lunch area.

* * *

Lunchtime… 

It was pretty much crowded during lunch and most tables were filled, but Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten finally found a spot and settled down.

Sakura threw her backpack next to her and groaned. "Hey guys, this is the fucking worse day ever!!!"

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata asked, " What happened?"

"You know that bitch Kiku, she fucking tired to threaten me and shit, stupid ass witch crew." Sakura said in a pissed off voice and picked on her bowl of chili.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata replied back, " What you too??"

"Yah, damn they're all freakin' physco and look they're sitting over there." Sakura nodded to table up in front of them."

Tenten sticked out her tongue in disgust, " Me and Hinata got tripped by those two whores over there, and I was about bring it to them."

"Tell me about it. I almost got freakin' hit by a soccer ball in the face by Ryuki's fanguys. Luckily, I dodged it and it ended up hitting her instead. Now she got a big ass mark on her fugly FACE!! Ino laughed while eating her slice of pizza.

The girls laughed and then pointed how prettier she looked with a dent on her face. They stopped by the witch crew appearance and leaned towards them.

The witch crew looked at them and grinned.

Kiku spoke up first, " Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in…a bunch of wannabes."

Sakura stared her down and retorted, " Wannabes, yeah right you fucking hoes!! You better watch what you say before you get hit like your friend Ryuki over there." She smirked, the sight of Ryuki trying to put her hands on her, it was too funny.

"Shut up Haruno! You and your friends think your all bad ass, but you trying to hide the fact that you're a fake!" Kiku shouted.

Sakura growled and shouted back, " What the fuck are you serious?! My friends and me oh hell no bitch you're the one who's fake and your friends too. It's written all over your ugly….ass…..face!"

Sakura quickly dunked her hand in her chili and smeared it all over her shirt and dumped the rest on her face.

"How's that bitch!!" Sakura glared at her.

"AHHH!! MY HAIR AND SHIRTTT!!" She screamed and touched her hair and whined, " Eww. Ew Oh my gosh!!!.

"Here we'll help," Kaui offered a napkin. Kiku pushed the chili off her eyes and yelled, " No I don't need your napkin Kaui, it's going to help ME!!!"

* * *

From across the room….. 

Sasuke and the guys turned to see Kiku covered ALL over in chili and chuckled.

"Ooh damn look that chick drained in chili, by that one girl!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Troublesome girls," Shikamaru looked at Kiku and manage to let out a small laugh.

"Look at her fucking face, that girl pulverized her with chili good. Aye you catch that Sasuke?" Neji pointed out.

"Aa…." He said and glazed at her.

* * *

Back to Kiku and Sakura… 

"Haruno you are so dead!" Kiku threw spaghetti, and splattered on her black shirt.

"Oh fuck no!! That's it!! It's freakin' on now Bitches!!" Sakura stepped on top of the tables and took the pudding from Ino as the others had equipped with pudding to chuck at their faces, " You're **so** going to regret that!"

Sakura grabbed the pudding out of its bowl and threw straight at her face making her more and more irritated.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata**(yah Hinata too. She wouldn't them talk shit about her friends.) **threw pudding at each fangirl, hitting them precisely in the face.

Everyone noticed them fighting and throwing shit at each other. The witch crew got hit more because well Sakura and her friends have great reflexes.

One kid shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!!"

Kids threw food everyone, making messes on the floors as well as the walls. Food plastered everywhere and everybody except Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji, they manage to get out of the cafeteria as soon as possible.

Sakura and the others fought over the witch crew, but they decided to leave all up to the rest of the crazy students in the cafeteria and made there way out grabbing there things quickly.

* * *

Outside of the cafeteria…. 

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata laughed histerycally remembering the look on the witch crew faces.

"Hahaha did you Kiku, that bitch got what she deserves! A faceful of pudding and chili!!" Sakura clutched her stomach and keep on laughing.

"Not to mention, pieces of fruit and pizza toppings!!" Ino chuckled making them laughing more and more.

The girls walked over an empty table and settled there, attempting to take the shit out of faces and hair.

"Uhh, billboard brow look what the fuck you got in your hair!" Ino picked up a rotten piece of lettuce out her hair.

"Damn. What? Fuck that's sick!!" Sakura ruffled hair some more trying to get other stuff out of her hair.

Tenten helped clean Ino up, while Sakura cleaned Hinata up.

They all laughed more and discussed some revenge against the girls….

* * *

The guys couldn't help, but stare at them from afar. 

"Oh man, that one chick with the dark indigo/blue/purplish hair was awesome!" Naruto hollered, " she so seemed quite in math, but man can she hit!"

"That girl with the buns was fast." Neji realized.

"All of them were fast they managed to dodge almost each hit." Shikamaru stated.

"Hn. Definitely not what you expect," Sasuke said while stuffing his hands in his pocket.

The bell rang again meaning the time for fifth period.

The guys were about to go to their classes when Sasuke stopped them.

"Hey, come over my place. Neji and Shikamaru bring your guitars and Naruto bring drum set." Sasuke said and they nodded, then Shikamaru and Naruto went to History, while Sasuke and Neji headed down to math….

* * *

I'm done. Hooray dude okay sorry again for the late update. I celebrated my cousin's first birthday at miles square park and I was gone until 11 am 'til almost 3 pm xD. Hahaha talk about partying, I was about to pass out once I got home, but I noticed I needed to type the chapter up. So I worked on this at like 6. See how much I'm dedicated to my story and to you guys. :) 

Hopefully you guys like it, and yeah it took a freakin' long time, so appreciate IT!! Okay, okay jk. I'm just beat uhhhh….Review and I'll respond back.

Whoot!! Whoot!! Dude I reached my max, I was crazy during park I walked around and listened to rock songs oh yah. Then I stuffed my face with pizza and cake, and I wrote some ideas for the story and I know I'm freakin' tried. Damn. xp. Okays I'm going to wrap it up right now so see you laters.

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	6. Peace and Quiet?

**My Gawd. I'm tired from yesterday, but this okay because I'm back again, yah I'm not disappearing anytime sooner. Hmm wells today is Sunday and woke up at 8, responding to your reviews and fixing that last grammar infused chapter. So yah I'm hopefully done with that and if not tell me, I just on the verge of passing out and all I concentrated on was sleeping. Z.z**

**Also, I have to go back to school on Monday, meaning I can't update like how I am this week x) (like what almost everyday except when fanfiction wouldn't let me upload my docs. Argh :( )Since I have most classes that I doze off in, I could you use that time to make an awesomeness chapter! I'd probably be bombarded with homework, but I'll update during this week and maybe on fri if I'm not too tired.**

**Oh last chapter yes I'm aware that these girls cuss a lot I mean **_**a lot**_**, so yah I'll try to tone it down for bit I , but then again it's the absolute opposite and I mean opposite of sweet, these girls are like rawr haha I guess that's why I like writing this story. Going extreme would be like making Hinata cuss. Hmmm…. Yah I think I don't want to do that x).**

**Thanks super super much again for putting me on your favs. & alerts. Also for reading and reviewing and stuff like that I really appreciate :D!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto (haven't you noticed Hinata & Neji don't act like cousins, just complete strangers with the same last name xp.)**

**Chapter 6 (Oh yah I forget to say hi to my readers! HEYY READERS!)**

* * *

RECAP.

"All of them were fast they managed to dodge almost each hit." Shikamaru stated.

"Hn. Definitely not what you expect," Sasuke said while stuffing his hands in his pocket.

The bell rang again meaning the time for fifth period.

The guys were about to go to their classes when Sasuke stopped them.

"Hey, come over my place. Neji and Shikamaru bring your guitars and Naruto bring drum set." Sasuke said and they nodded then Shikamaru and Naruto went to History, while Sasuke and Neji headed down to math…

* * *

In math with Tenten and Sakura/Sasuke and Neji…**(Note: The witch crew is not in period 5 & 6 with any pairings, but they are still some fangirls ahahha xD.)**

Sakura and Tenten was seated down in their seats and looked around the room, every kid looked like a cannon full of food hit them. Man everyone was covered in scraps of food and lots of other mysterious items and it reeked so badly, it smelt like ass. Not only did it smell like pretty bad already, the fangirls decided to spray their body mist crap in the air at the same time making even worse. Now it smelled like flowers, fruits, and ass. **(hahaha xP.)**

Sakura and Tenten thought the ass-smelling air wasn't that irritating, but now it ticked them off even more when they smelt the strong scents of their spray. The scent passed away a bit and they noticed the looks the people give them, they both found it pretty awkward and also very creepy.

Sakura lost her temper and stared back, "What are you guys doing looking at?? It's not my that whore was asking for it."

They looked at her and cheering all that was heard. Tenten stared at Sakura and shrugged. The guys were whooping and some girls, not fangirls, were applauding her.

'_What the…? Are these people on crack_?' She twitched and thought.

'_**Hey these people are praising to you. They admire your guts. Idiot**_.' Her inner explained.

'_Whatever, I won't take credit for that food fight. I mean I just chucked chili at her.'_ Sakura started hitting her forehead on the desk.

'_**Yeh, but you took her down!!' **_

'_Hey Ino, Tenten, and Hinata nailed them too. Geez.' _

'_**Yeah that was pretty sweet! Now go stop those hooligans from cheering!! '**_

Sakura finished debating with her inner and stood up from her desk and dropped her backpack on top of her desk. The students turned to stare at her once more.

"Look, you people! You guys shouldn't be cheering me…," she paused, " instead you should be cheering for me and my friends!!"

They roared more and more filling up the room with so much yelling and shouting. Tenten shook her head and smirked at Sakura, " You crazy ass."

"You know me," She held up a rock and roll hand sign. Tenten laughed, " You know the way you hit Kiku with that chili was the best moment EVER! You were so awesome."

"No Tenten, we were fucking awesome," she corrected and

Just then Sasuke and Neji made it in the classroom and saw more than half of the kids pumping up their fists in the air and cheering.

Neji looked around the classroom and whispered to Sasuke, "Yo, man you think they're cheering about what happened at the cafeteria?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, " Hn. Seems like it."

They stood there for a few seconds before hearing the worse possible thing. "OMG. It's SASUKE AND NEJI!! EEKS!!!!!!!!" One fangirls shouted.

Next thing you know fangirls you see them stampeding and clawing their way through to Sasuke and Neji. They were all over them tugging on shirt and touching their arms and hair and everything else. From the other side of the room were Sakura and Tenten laughing very loudly at the scene.

Sasuke and Neji tired to push their way through, but hell it was freakin' hard, especially when they are screaming too close to your ears! Sasuke and Neji glared at each of them and started pulling their hands of them. **(yeh though their both muscular, that's their weakness. A fangirl rave dun dun dun!!)**

Sakura looked at Tenten and laughed, " Never gets old does it?"

"Yeah, remember from last year…" Tenten remised.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Dude, we have to hurry up or Mr. Shiranui is going to nail us for being late!!" Sakura grabbed a hold of Tenten and rushed her towards the Computer Lab.

"Good God!! Sakura why did you have run so freakin' fast," Tenten groaned.

"Hey! I don't want to be late! Damn, sorry for trying to prevent us from getting detentions," Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

"Alright, alright whatever. Thanks I guess, but next time can't you at least ease your grip a little? Ouch," Tenten trying to massage her arm to lessen the pain.

"Okay, but I got us here just in time eh?" She sat down on chair and log on in her computer. Tenten sat next to her and they chatted about their band and creating new lyrics.

Sasuke and Neji also had the class too, and they ended coming a few seconds later…they entered the classroom and there was loads of crazy girls lunged themselves at me.

"SASUKE AND NEJI I LOVE YOU!!! AHHH!!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"MARRY ME!!!"

Fangirls screamed and shouted, and tried to get their hands on them.

Sakura and Tenten looked at the stupid fangirls and chuckled, " Look at that Tenten! Fangirls are so stupid, what the hell!! Those bitches need so extreme therapy sessions!" Tenten laughed and pointed at them. "Aw man, I almost feel bad for them. That's like extreme fangirl dog pile right there!!"

Sakura nodded and pointed at the fangirls, " Hahaha, damn their freaking wild!!! Think we should help their asses or not?" Tenten thought for a moment. " Might as well before it turns into a mosh pit!!"

Sakura whistled loudly to get their attention. Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. Tenten shouted, " Hey fangirls, since you like Sasuke and Neji so much, we just happened to have something special for you guys!!"

The fangirls torn their hands off the guys and ran up toward Sakura and Tenten.

Tenten grabbed her backpack and gave to Sakura.

Sakura open it up and showed two pairs of cloud white men's' briefs.

She threw in the corner and all the fangirls dived to grab the pair of underwear.

Tenten and Sakura high-fived each other ……

* * *

They both laughed at the past and looked at how vicious the fangirls were.

"Tenten, how about we save their asses for good times sake…" Sakura asked.

Tenten chuckled. "You got any briefs in hand?"

"You know it." She smirked while opening her backpack…reenacting the exact same day before.

* * *

Period 6 - Music

**(I'm going to skip to Period 6 because nothing really happens in history :/).**

Sakura and Tenten continued to laugh and walked toward the history room to join Ino and Hinata. They had the same period together, so they decided to walk together there.

"Yeah sixth period!! Finally it's music class!! I'm so going to jam out if they have guitars!!" Sakura pumped her fists in air.

"H-hai. A-are you w-writing new l-lyrics??" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nah, I guess I didn't feel inspired especially during period 2." Sakura scrunched her face up.

Ino looked at Sakura and giggled, " Well, since forehead girl got no ideas, I actually wrote some lyrics , but only a chorus," she handed them paper with the written lyrics, " they still need tweaking a bit though."

They opened the door to the music room and found tons of instruments and stage in on their right and plenty of desks, but they were only about 5 students that were sitting down. They sat down up in front and passed around the lyrics that Ino wrote and added parts to the song.

A couple more people entered the room and sat down, then after that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji entered the room as well. Sakura and her friends gasped when they saw them and wondered why they were here. The guys took a seat in the back corner

The bell rang and teacher gazed upon the small number of students.

"Hello, I am your music teacher Shizune, you can call me Miss S, " she gave a small smile, " Since you guys are a small class, I would like to know if you guys have any experience in music?"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata obliviously raised their hands and as well as Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. The others didn't have anything experience, but some wanted to learn.

Shizune pointed at Sakura. "What instrument you play?"

Sakura replied, " I'm in a band and do vocals and lead guitar, Hinata over there plays keys and vocals, Ino plays bass and also vocals, and Tenten is our drummer."

"Oh I see, do you what do you guys call yourselves?" Shizune asked.

"Blissful Sins."

Shizune nodded at them and then she pointed at the guys, " So I'm guessing you guys are in a band too?"

"Hn." Sasuke stated, "I'm vocals, Naruto's drums, Shikamaru's lead guitar/vocals, and Neji's bass. We're a garage band, the Dark Fuse."

From afar the girls looked at each other Sakura then whispered to her friends, " When did they create a band, last year or the year before?? I didn't know they were in a band."

Ino shrugged, " I don't know maybe started up during winter vacation, some fangirls talked something about them in a band, but I not sure."

Tenten nodded, "I guess we'll find out."

"H-hai." Hinata responded

"Alright now that we know how 'bout both bands sing us something??" Shizune suggested.

"Sure," the girls said.

"How about you guys, you up for it?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

"I'll take that as a yes, okay Blissful Sins would you like to go up first?" Shizune questioned.

"Alright." the girls stood up from their seats and walked in the back where Shizune pointed out the instruments.

They came back and set it up the instruments right on stage. After a few minutes, the go everything set.

Sakura stood front, Tenten back, Ino left, and Hinata right.

Sakura kicked out of her converse, bobbed head to the beat, and strummed her guitar.

Sakura:

_**When you're waking in the morning**_

_**What do you hear?**_

_**What do you hear?**_

_**When you're looking in the mirror**_

_**Who do you fear?**_

_**Who do you fear?**_

_**No, don't walk away from talking**_

_**Falling behind inside**_

Ino:

_**When you listen to their echo**_

_**Who do you hear?**_

_**Who do you hear?**_

_**When you're playing in their playground**_

_**What do you fear?**_

_**What do you fear?**_

_**No, it's only yourself you're mocking**_

_**Finding the truth inside**_

Everyone(Chorus):

_**1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor**_

_**Everybody feel it down to the core**_

_**Alright, alright**_

_**Yeah, heard it before**_

_**Give into the sweet temptation**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Lies inside the hollow**_

_**Ohhh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, **_

_**You don't have to**_

_**Follow, follow, follow, and follow.**_

Hinata:

_**Look in to the television**_

_**Staring at me, staring at me**_

_**Maybe it's my conscience calling**_

_**What does it mean?**_

_**Who should I be?**_

_**No, it's only yourself you're mocking**_

_**Finding the truth inside**_

(Chorus x2)

They finished and most of the kids clapped.

"Well done, the Dark Fuse, all yours."

Sakura put back her shoes, and stood up. The guys stood in front of the stage and the guys stared at them. " Not bad. Too bad we're better," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. " What a cocky bastard. Let's see what you got," she handed him the mic and took the guitar off her.

"Hn, gladly."

Sasuke grabbed the mic, Shikamaru got bass, and Neji moved the keyboard and placed a guitar over him.

(parentheses are Shikamaru's part)

_**Well, sad, small, sweet, so delicate  
It used to be this dying breed.  
(Well I've got a bad feeling about this  
I've got a bad feeling about this)  
**_

Chorus:_  
**You kept still until the long drive home  
And slept safe and close to the window...  
(Well, I've got a bad feeling about this  
I've got a bad feeling about...)** _

**Who's to say you have to go (I could go all night)  
Well say you have to go (I could go all...)  
To hell with you and all your friends  
To hell with you and all your friends, it's on**

_**  
Well sad, small, sure and porcelain  
You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck  
(Well I've got a bad feeling about this) when it comes to this  
(I've got a bad feeling about this) **_

(Chorus)__

Well I got a bad feeling about this (what is this for?)  
I got a bad feeling about...

(Anyone will do tonight)  
Anyone will do tonight  
(Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle)  
(x2)__

Well I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on).  
I'm coming over but it never was enough  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
(x2)

_**  
Well I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (in you...).  
I'm coming over but it never was enough,  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you**_

(x1)  
**_I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (in you, in...)  
I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...)  
I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...)  
I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...)  
I got it bad (you)  
I got it bad_** (x 4)

Shizune clapped, " Very well done to both bands. Looks like I have to spilt the class up now that I know we have talented musicians here."

The bell rung, and the announcements turned on shortly after:

"Attention, will Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiku, Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui please report to the principal's office immediately….that is all."

Sakura looked at her friends and shook her head.

"Busted…." She muttered.

* * *

Hey I'm done with this chapter I hope it makes up for the last chapter xD. Ahahaha yah well those who are curious about the chapter with the secret, it will be around ch.14 or 15, so long way to go, but don't worry I won't abandon the story. :)

The song Blissful Sins sang was **Lillix – Sweet Temptation**, and the Dark Fuse sang **Taking Back Sunday – A Decade Under Influence**, check them out!

That's all for now hmmm…..until next time???

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	7. Nice plan, Genius

**How's it going Readers!!! I'm keep it short because I'm currently doing homework and I got an essay draft due Thursday. Yuckk. It's on Romeo & Juliet, gawd. I don't freakin' care who was to blame it was everybody's fault. Romeo was emo about love, and Juliet was too young, and they happen to be rivals and they killed each other in the end. Well that's smart. x.x Anyways I have a quiz in geometry tomorrow, which sucks…and I have to study and all that other crap.**

**Things to clear up with the guys not getting that the girls are different:**

**Alright no they're not dense, they just don't remember who they are overall. Yeh (x So basically they don't have memory of them in their lives….okay don't want to spoil man. 7 or 8 chapters and I'll reveal it just calm your horses mans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto gawd. You should get some jello :)**

**Chapter 7 (enjoy ;))**

* * *

RECAP. 

The bell rung, and the announcements turned on shortly after:

"Attention, will Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiku, Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui please report to the principal's office immediately….that is all."

Sakura looked at her friends and shook her head.

"Busted…." She muttered.

* * *

They glanced at each other then groaned. They stood there at the same spot looking very distressed. Sakura slapped her forehead, Tenten punched the wall, Hinata buried her face into her hands, and Ino glomped down on the floor and ranted about her privileges will be taken away. 

"Greattt. I mean it was just freakin' food and plus the students seems to enjoyed it," Tenten reassured them.

"Yah, but it's not going to slide with the principal," Ino wailed and slumped her head down.

"M-my dad will k-kill m-me!" Hinata wept.

"Okay, okay guys I'm sure it won't be that _horrible_," Sakura gulped and murmured, "I hope not…"

"C'mon get up Ino-pig you can't stand on the ground forever," she pulled her up.

"Yeah well I can try!" Ino pouted and still remained in the same area.

"Damn, Ino-pig you get so dramatic sometimes," Sakura tugged on her arm, signaling her to get up.

Ino eventually got up and Sakura dragged her along to catch up with Tenten and Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji eavesdropped around the corner and heard every word they said. 

Shikamaru leaned on the wall and shook his head, " So troublesome, they would probably get two Saturdays or like a week of detentions for shit like that."

"Yeah, man too bad we can't do anything to help eh Sasuke-teme?" Naruto looked at him.

"Hn, but there's one thing I can do dobe." He smiked and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hey Sasuke, aren't we coming to your place to play?" Neji asked.

"Change of plans." He replied

"Yeah. Sasuke-teme just tell US what your up to!!!" Naruto begged.

"Shut up dobe….you'll see." Sasuke said and punched in a few digits into his cell.

* * *

On the way to the office… 

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata opened the door to the office and stepped inside. They walked straight ahead to the front desk, they saw the secretary and asked her the way to the principal's office. She pointed to her right and told them third door down. They nodded and thanked her.

She looked at them. "Good luck…."

Sakura replied, " Thanks, I have a feeling we will need it."

They reached the third door and stood there for several minutes, Tenten shook her head to everyone and knocked the door twice.

"You may come in," he said with a strong voice. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata came out of the door way and he pointed to the couch of the left and told them to take a seat. They looked around for while and sat there waiting in silence.

His office was described as very old-school, yet clean except the stacks of manilla folders plopped on his desk. There were shelves with volumes of medical books and what seems to encyclopedias. The principals' desk contained bins on highlighters, pens, and other writing utensils, a flat-screen computer, a picture of his wife, and in the middle of his desk was a plated name tag faced on the back side. He seemed to be busy with his paperwork and answering phone calls.

A couple minutes the witch crew entered the office later, glaring at Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. They had thousands of food stains all over their clothes and hair, the girls couldn't help, but chuckle. The princpal told them to sit down on the other couch.

"Looks like _someone_ going to get in trouble." Kiku grinned.

Sakura whispered, " I beg to differ, I mean it's your ugly face that got us here in the first place."

"Whatever Haruno," She said and sat down with her posse.

Ino scoffed and muttered, "tch. That hag has issues, it's about time someone shuts her ass up, seriously."

The princpal was done talking to the phone and he looked at both groups of girls. He leaned back in his chair and fixed his tie.

"Well girls, you all know why you're here right?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Hai…" they replied.

"Then let's get straight to the point, shall we?" he cleared his throat and started speaking up again, " It very clear that you girls are responsible for the so-called incident that occurred during lunchtime, I presume?"

"Hai"

The princpal sighed folded his hands, and then rubbed his temples, " Okay, since we seem to be on the same page, I'm going to have to issue a punishme-"

Ring! Ring!

He looked at the phone and picked it up, " What now?"

His secretary spoke up,"umm, sir your son is on the other line."

"Okay, send him through."

-mumble- -mumble-

"Son! Now what is it you want, I'm currently dealing with some things right now."

-mumble- -mumble-

"Uh-huh….hmmm. I see then. You're heading here now? Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"Pardon me, I have seemed to gotten some information about this food fight and how it got started," he paused, " there will be some witnesses coming in soon…"

Sakura thought in puzzlement, _' Witnesses? Huh?'_

Someone knocked on the door and the princpal answered, "You may enter."

The door opened in the slow motion showing a view of none other than Sasuke, Shikumaru, Naruto, and Neji standing there. The witch crew squealed in excitement and Sakura and her friends groaned in irritation. **(of the girls spazzing, not the guys. xP)**

"Hello there son," he said patting him on the shoulders.

"Hn, hi father."

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata's eyes widen and their jaws dropped out of pure shock.

Sakura looked at Sasuke then switched to look at his 'dad'.

"What, wait SON? Huh? What! Did I _miss_ something??" Sakura yelled.

The princpal nodded, "Yes, this my son, Uchiha Sasuke."

"WHAT!"

"Here this will probably give you a better understanding," he walked towards his desk and flipped the platted name tag around facing everyone."

It read:

_**UCHIHA FUGAKU**_

_**PRINCIPAL**_

"And I thought my day couldn't get any weirder." Sakura slouched on the couch.

The principal coughed, " Anyways back to the food fight situation."

Sasuke nodded, " Yeah it was Kiku and her friends who started it."

The all girls eyed widen.

Tenten whispered, " Did he just say what I think he said?"

Sakura looked at him with shock, " yeh…."

Kiku stared at Sasuke and whispered sweetly, " What Sasuke-kun? I thought you were on my side!"

Sasuke put on the Uchiha charm on, " If you do this for me I promise to write you a song and play it for you…."

Kiku felt his breath on her and Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui was heard squealing in the background.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji also followed along as well, so they walked to the over girls to swoon them into the offer and they nodded in agreement.

Kiku walked up to Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui, they all nodded sliently.

Kiku confessed to the Princpal Uchiha, " I have to say, we started the food fight, we're terribly sorry."

Sakura, and her friends looked at the witch crew and then at the guys. They saw the guys fist pounding each other and smirking.

"Idiots," Sakura shook her head and grinned.

The principal issued them to clean up the cafeteria and a 2 days of dentention. The girls walked passed the guys and giggled.(**yah their punishment not as harsh, but cleaning up in a stink cafe with girly whores yah...priceless, and Shikamaru was just predicting.)**

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Kiku batted her eyelashes.

They finally left, and the Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata stood outside and thank them.

"Wow, what a _genius_ plan," Sakura pointed out.

"Very original guys," Ino placed her hand on hip.

"Yeah I know wasn't it the BEST!" Naruto shouted.

Every sweat dropped and started at him with a confused face.

"Right, anyways we want to thank you guys," Tenten stated.

"Great, welcome," Neji replied.

"Hey you guys want to come over to Sasuke-teme's place were going to play in his garage. You up for it." Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged, " You guys open for it?"

"Yeh, but shouldn't we change first?? I mean we still smell like shit." Tenten pointed out.

"Hmm…good point," she thought for a second, " how about we catch up at up house around 3. Do you have the address?"

Sasuke nodded, " Hn, it's 2154 Grand St."

"Alright, Ja ne! We'll bring our instrutments too you don't mind."

Sasuke stated, " Whatever."

* * *

At Sasuke's Garage…. 

The place was packed with the guys' instruments, amps, microphones, and chairs to hang out. The guys stayed in the garage a bit and played a couple of songs.

**_What you wanted couldn't hold us now  
What we needed all came crashing down  
Down, with the lies and cover ups  
Down down, to the lovers and fees  
Down now, cause you never experienced  
This is the side that I'll never believe in_**

**_We're making something beautiful  
Starting a riot  
We've got this under our control  
Starting a fight  
We're making something  
We're taking nothing  
We're starting something beautiful  
Starting a riot_**

They finished up and hung out. It's was currently 2:55 at the time and Shikamaru already passed out, Naruto ate twenty cups of ramen, and Sasuke and Neji arm wrestled to see who was stronger.

"Okay Hyuuga it's tied. I so own this one," Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, whatever. Count of Three. 1….2…"

DING DONG!

"Must be the girls," Sasuke left the garage and opened the door.

"Hey, we brought some pizza along and our guitars," Tenten held up the pizza box.

They went inside and settled down in his living room.

"Oh, by the way, nice singing," Sakura said.

"Hn."

"But we could so totally own you guys with our song," she grinned, " c'mon let's rock!!"

Sasuke pointed out the garage and the girls settled said hi to them and got ready to play.

**(Hinata sings back-up along with Ino, so sometimes she doesn't do the keyboard. If you were wondering why they got no piano in the song xD.)**

_**Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
A hundred bodies fill this room.  
And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us.  
**_

_**I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?  
**_

_**Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.  
Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets.  
Why are some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart. **__**Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.  
**_

_**Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
Apples parachute the boys back down.  
Fill it up.  
Overflow.  
A new, improved modern way to feel.  
**_

_**I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?**_

Sasuke admitted it wasn't bad and he couldn't keep his eyes off Sakura either. Something about the way she performs is just carefree and not to mention she had such a strong voice.

The guys stared at their performance and they thought each one was beautiful in their own way.

'_Hn. Definitely got to keep an eye of her_.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

Done. I'm tired I need to study, sleep, and eat my face off before I go and pass out again xD. Hope you enjoyed this it took me a while to type ahahha listening to music again yeh. 

The guys song they sang is by** Sugarcult – Riot**, I love this song, better yet I love Sugarcult!!! The girls' song was by **Meg & Dia – Roses**.

Keeping it short right now, so hope you guys had an awesomeness day!!

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	8. When Midnight Comes Around

**HEY Readers!! Thanks a lot for reading and people who have been placing me on alerts & favorites you guys are simply the best ;). I've been low on homework, but I currently have to study more for the cali. state tests. Gross, I hate testing! I get hungry and after that all I want to do is play tennis. Geez. Good news is that the quiz I took in geometry from wed. I freakin' aced that shit!!! Hell yah 48/50 oh yeah skills and I got A on my geometry essay on quadrilaterals heh and I procrastinated for like the last week -.-'.**

**Hope your guys is week is going great, if not I hope this chapter will make you happy. Ahhaha xD. Mines it's okay, it's currently raining, so I feel like passing out and covering myself with blankets. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….again and again and AGAIN:X**

**Chapter 8 (this one's kind of eh, but some parts are funny).**

* * *

RECAP. 

Sasuke admitted it wasn't bad and he couldn't keep his off Sakura. Something about the way she performs is just carefree and not to mention she had such a strong voice.

The guys stared at their performance and they thought each one was beautiful in their own way.

'_Definitely got to keep an eye of her_.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

The guys were starting at the girls mindlessly as meaningless thoughts started to mind from all of them: 

' _Ino huh? Sounds too troublesome to me," _Shikamaru pondered.

Naruto admired Hinata and drooled in thought, _' I wonder if she likes Ramen…."_

Neji stood from afar and gazed and Tenten, _' Attraction? Her? Me? Guess I have to see…" _

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji lounged around the garage and waited for the girls to finish their song.

Neji smirked at Sasuke when he was caught starting at her.

"Yo Sasuke, digging that Sakura chick there?" Neji questioned quietly.

"Hn." He crossed his arms, " What's it to you?"

Neji stared and whispered, " Nothing, it just that you don't realize what's in front of you."

Sasuke scoffed, " How about you and that girl Tenten? You should go and check her out, I don't need you to tell me anything."

" Whatever, man I can tell, but better not screw that up," he paused, " plus, if you did, she'll never acknowledge for just a guy because you're Uchiha: cold and icy and constantly getting attack by whores."

"Aa, Hyuuga I'm not a playboy and I don't intend to be one," Sasuke glared at him, " this girl is nothing like the rest of these bitches who lay their hands on me. Even those friends of hers don't act fangirl."

Neji bobbed his head, " More reason to go after her ice cube."

"Hn, sure Hyuuga I don't come to them, they come to me."

* * *

The girls finished their song and went to the kitchen to grab some pizza to chow down on. Tenten took the pizza out of the box and placed it in the oven to warm up. They waited for it the pizza to heat and gathering around the counter tops, chatting about anything and everything. 

Sakura lifted her on the counter top and sat crossed-leg. " So how that stunt the guys pulled? Eh, they were such idiots and the witch crew falling for that? Hee-larious.

Ino chuckled, " Can't blame them for trying, but I got say pretty cheesy."

Hinata, "H-hai, at l-least we won't-t have to c-clean the cafeteria-a."

Tenten laughed loudly, " Yeah, dude did you see Kiku's face when Sasuke talked to her!! Omfg! That's a Kodak moment right there."

"Ahahha, those bitches, are freakin' stupid-asses!! I think we should use for our awesome plans against them. What do you say?"

Tenten grinned, " Definitely."

"Hey you guys here that?" Ino pointed out; trying to comprehend what she's hearing.

"Huh? Ino-pig are you okay? Going deaf now?" Sakura poked fun at her.

Ino gave her a serious face, " No, shut up. Listen."

_**Turn it up, I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up and she'll never get let down  
And now I can't stop thinking about it  
All you people at the top, don't know nothing about it  
We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone  
**_

"Whoa, they are good," Sakura admitted.

"Quiet forehead girl!" Ino shushed her out.

_**I'll be there when your heart stops beating.  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away.  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening.  
In the times when we both get carried away. **_

When we both get carried away.

She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all as she's pressed up against me.  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely.

"Hear that forehead girl looks like he digs you," Ino smirked at her.

Sakura blushed a little and shook it off. "What?! No way he can't like me….again."

"Do be so sure forehead girl, never underestimate these guys, we caught them checking us out, while we were performing. If you don't think he does, then listen careful to the lyrics."

_**I'll be there when your heart stops beating.  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away.  
In the dark, where there's no-one listening.  
In the times when we both get carried away.**_

_**When we both get carried away **_

I'll be there when your heart stops beating.  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away.  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening.  
In the times when we both get carried away.  
When we both get carried away…  
When we both get carried away…  
(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
When we both get carried away  
(In the dark when there's no one listening)  
When we both get carried away….

Sakura listened and then she stared at Ino, who had an I-told-you-so look. "Okay, whatever that song could like for an old girl he possibly dated."

"No he wouldn't do that, besides he can't even stand fan girls," Tenten sticked out her tongue and made a funny face.

Hinata pressed her hands together and started speaking, " S-sakura you u-used to be h-happy w-when you hung o-out with S-sasuke, what h-happened?"

Sakura couldn't think about any reason to answer Hinata's question because she never thought about the past ever before.

"You know she's right Sakura, you were always happy to be with him and you'd always cuss he out everyday for fun," Tenten chuckled, " I mean we all had fun with them….they just don't do _emotions_, well without the exception of Naruto, that's what lyrics is for."

"See forehead girl, Tenten and Hinata know what I'm talking about, he's like in lalaland over you with those lyrics he's singing," Ino flailed her arms in the air, " even Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji are going through the same damn thing! Look just don't let your mind slip off this whole issue…although I can tell he still cares."

"Yeh, it's crazy because I just feels like an even battlefield, he doesn't remember me and I think I don't want to open to him at all." Sakura slumped in defeat.

Tenten looked at her and sighed, " Geez, Sakura your so stubborn, can't you be at least blunt about missing him?"

"I do, I do. I don't what to end up like another piece of waste, used up and toss away like no business what so ever."

BEEP. BEEP.

"Dude pizza's done, Ino call the guys." Tenten asked.

"GUYS PIZZA IS WARMED UP!! GET SOME IF YOU WANT!!" Ino yelled out on the top of her lungs.

* * *

They guys opened the door from the garage door and grabbed some pizza to eat. They scarved down the pizza in a matter of seconds. 

"Damn, you guys are freakin' aliens or something. I'm surprised you guys didn't eat the cardboard box," Sakura laughed as she examined the empty box.

They cleared all the food and themselves off. The girls hung out in the living room and just gazed around. The guys just sat wherever and pulled out the Wii to play with.

"Hey, um guys. What's the time?" Tenten asked.

"6:15," Neji replied.

"Whoa we got to go," Sakura stated.

The girls stood up and picked up their guitars from the garage and the boys greeted them a small goodbye. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. The guys just stood there dumbstrucked.

"Later Sasuke."

"Bye Neji."

"Goodnight Shikamaru."

"S-sayounara N-naruto."

They each placed a small kiss on their cheek and Ino pushed them out to her car chuckling on the way there. The guys stood their in utter shock and touched the side of their cheeks.

"Did they-"

"just do what-"

" I think they did?"

"Troublesome."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji just then realized the door was still wide open and they were standing there for several minutes.

"Hn, I got to go," Neji stated and when to pick up his bass, " later." Neji walked through the door and unlocked his Red Eclipse.

" I'll be on my way. See ya." Shikamaru grabbed his guitar and went in his silver Infiniti G37 Coupe**(2008. sweet car. Drools:P sorry guys no ****Lamborghinis** **in here xp)**

"Dobe, you going home?" Sasuke asked, " You get the couch if you stay."

" Alright!! Hey wait how come I don't get to sleep in the guest room?" Naruto questioned.

" Because you can't shut your ass up when you snore, and the guest room is right down the hall from mine." He simply told him.

" Okay teme, anyways so how 'bout that kiss Sakura gave you? Huh? Huh?" Naruto nudged him a couple times and gave him a sly simle.

"Aa, I didn't mean anything dobe, you seem to be happy was it because Hinata?!" Sasuke smirked trying to rattled him up.

" None of your business."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

* * *

In the car with the girls…. 

"Hey you guys know the plan right? At midnight?" Ino asked.

"Yeah I got the letters and tapes." Sakura held them up.**(tapes meaning cassettes. hahaha yeh i know old school...)**

"Tenten, Hinata you got the lip gloss." They helded the four sticks of lip gloss.

"Perfect. Alright here's what will do..."

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata nodded at the plan.

"They won't even see it coming." Tenten grinned and laughed. Ino drove all them back to their houses, first Hinata, then Tenten, and last Sakura. "Hey foregirl, remember 12 am. Got that?" Ino pointed at her.

"Oh, don't worry I won't forget for sure."

"Wear black, I'll call up Tenten and Hinata about it."

"Bye see you midnight Ino-pig." she waved bye at Ino as she sped off home.

* * *

Midnight…. 

"Forehead girl, oh forehead girl!" Ino knocked on her window, " Get the hell up!" she whispered hoarsely.

Sakura turned on her light and opened to window. " Dude Ino-pig! I'm fucking up. You're the last person I would to have wake me up." Sakura closed the window, gathered the stuff, and jotted out her door. She opened the door to Ino's Lexus and put the stuff in the back seats. She looked at Ino and Ino stared back.

" Operation: Bitch Takedown has now begun..." Ino smirked.

* * *

Hey that's all for Friday folks, ahahaha wells next chapter will be the prank against the fangirls so watch out for that. Also it's been great reading your reviews and everything else :). It's about 10 pm and I'm hungry gargh. So, I'm going to eat something and hopefully come back to respond to your reviews :D. 

The song Sasuke and the guys sang is abosolutely my favorite song to sing. It's from **+44 – When Your Heart Stops Beating**. The band is awesomeness, but it was so sad to see Blink 182 end :'(. But, I freakin' love the chorus of this song!!!

Well, hoped you enjoyed that chapter, yah knows. Urgh, I'll see if I can update tomorrow or Monday hmm we'll see if I can find some inspiration somewhere. That's pretty much it for this chapter all I gotta tell is that stay tuned for next chapter. Ahahaha I freakin' sound like those previews for new episodes for shows. Geez. I need to watch some t.v. or something xD!

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	9. Never Let These Girls Redecorate Houses

**Sa bai dee Readers!!! (that's hello in lao). Yesterday I was at another cousin's birthday party and she is 10 years and I stayed there 12 pm – 5:30 pm pretty long man; too many offsprings in april dude o.o. Mines was on the 2nd, my friends are on the 5th & 6th, my cousin's brother was on the 5th, the party with my 1 year old cousin was on the 13th, and hers in on the 16th and celebrated yesterday. Dang, too much cake for me in a month geez. I ate hamburgers, barbeque chicken with sticky rice, and candyy. Gawd. I just got out from tennis practice too, and i feel hungry hmm time for sandwich... xP**

**So they had a jumper, and I totally owned everything at a jump challenge, well mainly because I'm 5'7"(this is true :) hahaha people feel short when they stand next to me -.-. Well I ate a lot durr and jumped a lot and listened to music a lot. Dude I always do that when I'm at parties x) ahahaha.**

**Enough of that…let's get this story on the road. Also, thanks to the supporters and reviewers/readers!!! I'm glad you like my music choices ahahha I love Rock music(some R&B) and those are my favorite songs I put in the story!!! Yah I choose pretty wisely, it takes me at least a half in hour to choose a good Rock song, and I tend to stick to that. (:**

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto?? Hell nah. But I do own the names of the band ahahaha (x**

**Chapter 9 (I did this prank on my friend the part with the letter&lip gloss only yah...read :)**

* * *

RECAP. 

Midnight….

"Forehead girl, oh forehead girl!" Ino knocked on her window, " Get the hell up!" she whispered hoarsely.

Sakura turned on her light and opened to window. " Dude Ino-pig! I'm fucking up. You're the last person I would to have wake me up." Sakura closed the window, gathered the stuff, and jotted out her door. She opened the door to Ino's Lexus and put the stuff in the back seats. She looked at Ino and Ino stared back.

" Operation: Bitch Takedown has now begun..." Ino smirked.

* * *

Ino drove past Sakura house and made their way to Tenten and Hinata's neighborhood. Ino parked in front of Tenten house and Sakura scurried along to the side of the house to find her window. 

"Tenten?! It's midnight let's go now, we got something to settle with them!" Sakura jumped up and down trying to call Tenten. (Her house is two story.)

Tenten turned on her light in her room and peered out of the window. She found Sakura signaling her to come out of her house.

" Alright I'm going out right now….wait do we need anything else??" Tenten asked.

" Maybe, what you have in mind?" Sakura questioned curiously.

Tenten held up some toilet paper and spray paint. " Hmm, home renovation?"

" Sweet. Now let's go and pick Hinata up."

" Yeah, she just lives two blocks down." Tenten gathered the things and creped out her room to the front door.

Sakura saw her come out of the door with a bag of toilet paper and spray cans.

"Holy shit!! How many did you bring?" Sakura attempted to count the items.

" Relax, I got all this crap from my garage. If we going to do this, we got to do big not just the letters and cassettes, but something original." Tenten grinned.

" Let's go, Ino's waiting in the car, and you _know _how she gets if she waits to long." Sakura cringed at the thought.

They both hopped on to the car and Ino drove to Hinata's house in a matter of 5 minutes. Tenten and Sakura got out of the car a looked for Hinata's window. They found it and knocked on the window quietly.

Hinata opened the window silently and found Sakura and Tenten there.

" I-I can't g-go out the f-front, my dad w-will find o-out." Hinata told them nervously.

Tenten and Sakura looked around the sides of her window. Sakura found an emergency lift that opens up the window and pulled on it.

" If you can't go through the front, might as well get your skinny butt through the window," Sakura said while trying to help her out.

" Alright let's head out," Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata walked to the car and got into the car and Ino each gave them a packaged envelope.

" H-hai, oh I g-got some silly s-string and s-some slime f-from my sister's s-science p-project she was w-working on."

Tenten and Ino looked at the slime and both read the label: " Great for hair-dos" They both laughed, exchanged looks, and nodded in approval.

" Slime and silly string? Well, Hinata looks like _someone's_ a little devious." Ino grabbed a jar and two cans of the silly cans, " Alright here, I got the envelopes."

" That's for the letters, cassettes, and lip glosses." The girls stuffed the items in there and snickered. Each of them wrote in black sharpie:

To: Kiku From: Sasuke.

To: Ryuki From: Shikamaru... **(and so on)**

" So Hinata and Tenten will drop you off to Mayu and Kaui's houses. Don't worry they live next door to each other so it'll be easy." Ino drove them to the destination, " hey have fun, it's going to be interesting to see the guys faces as well tomorrow. Good thing Sakura wrote the letters with a lot of sappy crap that will surely make the guys look like girly men."

" Really….well then I guess I have to read this letter that will make them look like pansies." Tenten smirked.

Sakura and Ino waved and winked at them. Then, Ino drove out towards Kiku and Ryuki's neighborhood.

* * *

" Dude let's both trash Kiku's first. I hope she likes the lip gloss because it's exactly the kind to keep her mouth shut." 

" Heck yah, you take the spray paint and I'll T.P." Ino parked around the corner and Sakura got the letter and cans. They both got out of the car and ducked down to the near bushes to check if anybody was awake at the time.

" Alright put the letter in the mailbox and cover it good with mystery slime and silly string. I can't wait to see her ugly ass face!!!" Ino laughed out loud, but Sakura quickly cover her mouth and glared at her.

" Shut up Ino-pig. Freakin' loud, going wake up the whole damn neighborhood!" Sakura whispered in low voice.

Ino turned red out of anger, but then she regained her normal color again. " Ah screw that, we got make this place look like shit."

Ino and Sakura went through their gate quietly and started their mission. Sakura dropped the envelope in the mail and she smeared all the mystery slime everywhere on the mailbox and silly string on top of the slime. Ino was T.P-ing the trees and parts of the house and on the fence. Sakura joined in later and wrote LOSER in big letters on the letters. Ino added on there 'P.S. Don't mess with us.' Sakura doodled a replication of Kiku's ugly face and pointed an arrow saying 'hag'.

Ino and Sakura packed it all up and made sure they did leave any other evidence. Sakura and Ino high-fived and got out off there quickly. The made it around the corner and jumped in the car and Ino reversed out of there and head down to Ryuki's house.

" It's 1 am, hahaha four hours until miss sunshine gets her little surprise," Sakura smirked, " I can't wait until she use that lip gloss, wait make that all of them."

"Hell yah." Ino's cell phone rang it was Tenten.

"Hello, yep…you finished both houses right? Okay. Sakura and I have Ryuki's to go, hide out until we get there and stay at Mayu's house."

Sakura and Ino once again trashed the house this time Ino took clomps of the slime and rubbed it all over the front door and doorknob. She wrote 'whore' with her finger and shook out the slime from her hands. Sakura and Ino left the scene and drove to Mayu house and spotted Tenten and Hinata.

* * *

They got into the car and Tenten got so hyped up about the prank and cheered in the car. 

" Awesome! Good plan Sakura, I was going crazy with the toilet paper and silly stringing everything even the windows. Hell yah!"

" Let's head home man, I hope the sleeping bitches like their presents," Sakura chuckled and popped in **AAR **CD and listen to **Dance Inside** while she sang along to every word until Ino dropped her off. **(not posting lyrics too lazy. xp)**

Ino stopped by her house and parked. Sakura and Ino laughed for a while and sighed. " This is the best night ever!!!" Ino cheered so loudly.

" Oh of course psh, see you tomorrow," Sakura got out off the car and smiled, " aye don't need to pick me up tomorrow I catch a ride on Friday."

" Sure peace out forehead girl."

"Love you too Ino-pig." Sakura sticked out her tongue and walked in the house and pass out in her room.

* * *

6:30 am…. 

Kiku woke up from a deep sleep and picked up some clothes to wear and jumped into the shower. After 30 minutes she got out and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. She gave some cereal and saw her aunt coming down from the stairs.

" Kiku can you bring in the newspaper in for me." Kiku grumbled and stomped out toward the front door and opened it.

" WHAT. THE. HELL!!!" She looked at the writing at the fence and screamed some more, " UGHH!!! I AM SO NOT A HAGGG!!!" She scowled very high-pitched and quickly raced up to her mailbox and grimaced at the look of it, she opened it up almost gagging at the look of it. Kiku placed her hand in it and received an envelope that said her name and Sasuke's. She quickly dumped the contents out of the envelope and she quickly opened up the letter it read:

**Dear my lovely Kiku,**

**I just wanted to make it up to you and I wanted to say you are the beautiful and one of a kind. Nothing is compared to you, you are like a rose that has been unpicked or the sun in my eyes. (ahahha xp.) I know you are my only one and I want you to coat your lips with the lip-gloss I have placed in the package and take it as a token of forgiveness. The cassette is a song for you and only you, it's a personal gift I would want you to listen to.**

**P.S. Please meet me at Sushi Palace after school at 4 'o clock.**

**Sasuke.**

**(yes it is very not the boys and sappy and what else….. not 'guy-like' hahaha and that's the point xD) **

**(same scenario will happen to the others xP).**

* * *

7:05 am... 

Sakura woke up from a very loud shrieking voice and rubbed her eyes. She smirked and looked out of her window.

" Haha. Gotcha bitch." Sakura grabbed a red beater, black hooded cardigan with black capri pants, and threw on some red high top converse. Sakura took a shower and hummed while she made her way to the kitchen and air guitaring and cheering until her cell phone rang.

" Hey Ino-pig!!! I heard that whore scream….hahaha she so deserves it. Tenten and Hinata heard them other bitches scream too?? Hahhaha see you at school."

She grabbed an apple, her car keys, backpack, and opened up the garage. She unlocked her metallic blue Mercedes SL 500, popped in the keys to the ignition and drove on her way to school.

Sakura parked her Mercedes at the lot and jogged her way to first period class, she looked around to see no Kakashi-sensi, but she found Ino, Hinata, and Tenten waving her to come over where their sitting.

" Hey they put on the lip gloss yet?" Sakura eyed them and they pointed to where the witch crew was and they were putting on coats and coats of the lip-gloss and the separated they're lips together.

" Wait for it….it should be happening now." Sakura told her friends and then looked at the witch crew again. They were fanning their lips furiously and trying screaming, but all that was heard was loud mumbled. They girls tried to help pull their lips apart, but no go.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were roaring with laughter.

" Hahhaha suckers, nothing like a little super glue to fix their mouths…" Sakura moved her eyebrows up and down and winked.

The girls keep on laughing and the witch crew noticed this and quickly went over there.

"mmm mmmm. MMPH!!!" Kiku waved her finger at Sakura.

" What Kiku? What is that you say? I think you should speak a little louder…I'm very deaf at the moment." Sakura said pointed to her ears and making a weird face.

" MMPH MMPH HMM MMM!!!" Kiku screamed.

" I agree too, the lip gloss does suit your lips," she pointed her finger to chin tapped it, " it's the right shade of color." Sakura gave her a face smile and a thumbs-up.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten kept of laughing and holding their stomachs from pain caused by laughing. Kiku, Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui were so mad and pissed off their faces was deep red like plumped up cherries.

Kiku grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled something on it. She threw it to Sakura and turned away to her desk.

It read:

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF US!!!  
WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU SO BAD.**

**TOO BAD BECAUSE WE GOT  
DATES WITH THE BOYS AND  
YOU DON'T!!!**

Sakura showed it to her friends and they started cracking up.

Tenten sighed and shook her head, " Hahaha there are so dense like hell Sasuke and them are going to show up!!"

Sakura chuckled and spoke, " Of course, just wait until they listen to the cassettes."

"What did you say in the cassettes?" Ino asked as she eyed her.

" Well, it was a taping of a very sissy love song that just happened to be laying around, and well I got to make it believable." Sakura smirked.

" Smart, if the girls show them the paper, they will definitely flip out and go beserek in the brain." Ino imagined it in her mind and laughed.

" L-look here t-they come…" Hinata pointed at the door.

* * *

Ayee I'm done, yeh the prank was pretty corny hahaha, but I did that to my friend and it worked, I wrote a love letter from her crush and packed in the lip gloss in there, no I didn't use super glue, but I did use the clear liquid one….it worked for 45 minutes but it wore off ahahahha I could not stop laughing. Well yeah not my best chapters, but good enough to post it up. Eh +.+ sorry if it wasn't interesting...ahahaha story lag... and sorry for ending it like that, just heads-up i think next chapters are maybe fillers?? ahahha well this story is going to take long...maybe i'll skip forward to like winter months on 13 or 14 idk... 

So yah I guess I'm keeping end ranting short today, until maybe wed. or thurs. alright then….(:

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	10. A Deal's, a Deal

**Yo Readers!!! Hey almost close to the climax, but don't worry I still have a few chapters after 15, you know falling action and blahs….but sequel also in mind yeh!! I already have the ending and I spent a few minutes looking through it and junk, so I think I'm definitely going to do a sequel –pops poppers- ahahaha no confetti here yos xD. Well I think it will be fluffy, but I don't think it's be like heavy on relationship things because we all know in this story Sakura can kick anyone's ass….and it's pretty common in sequels where they live 'happily ever after' and peaceful, psh hell nah man we still got freakin' fangirls in senior year muahahha!!!**

**Yeah, you must hate me haha, don't be alarmed! Another thing it won't be labeled romance probably humor and drama this time because, well you see after I finish this story….**

**AWESOMENESS Readers love you guys dang I might just toss in bonus chapters at the end of this story or something for your absolute kindness. You rock!!! –gives an official 'you rock' certificate-. Anyways erm. Enjoy this chapter and actually it is not a filler, it falls part of the whole pairings try to get closer crap and bond, even though the girls still want to avoid that event….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Gawd, could it be any more obvious hellos?? **

**Chapter 10 (NOTE: The guys will ignore the fact that they don't know Sakura and her friends for a little while, once they get to know them better they will finally realize.)**

* * *

RECAP. 

Tenten sighed and shook her head, " Hahaha there are so dense like hell Sasuke and them are going to show up!!"

Sakura chuckled and spoke, " Of course, just wait until they listen to the cassettes."

"What did you say in the cassettes?" Ino asked as she eyed her.

" Well, it was a taping of a very sissy love song that just happened to be laying around, and well I got to make it believable." Sakura smirked.

" Smart, if the girls show them the paper, they will definitely flip out and go beserek in the brain." Ino imagined it in her mind and laughed.

" L-look here t-they come…" Hinata pointed at the door.

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji went to their seats and avoided the complete idiotic faces of their fangirls. Amazingly, Kiku and her posse went up to him and gave them simles, **(trying to hide the fact that their lips are glued of course :).** and batted their eyelashes innocently at them. 

Sasuke looked freakin' annoyed as hell, Shikamaru was on the verge of dozing off in his desk, but then he stared out of the window instead, and Naruto was creepied out by the looks of them, and Neji just turned away and ignored the witch crew.

Naruto whispered to Neji, " That one with blonde hair is checking me out, if this coming going on, I think I'm going to blow chunks."

" Got that right, wait what the hell are they staring at us for?" Neji glanced at them again and raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore, he rose up from desk and glared at them, " What the hell do you want? We don't have any business to be talking with you right now."

Kiku, Ryuki, Mayu and Kaui stared at each other and threw the envelopes in front off the boys, which caused Shikamaru to advert his gazed from the window to the fangirls.

The girls pointed at it and made all sorts of weird hand jestures about what the items contained in the envelopes. The guys looked at Kiku and the others as if they were on crack, so they ignored them and Sasuke picked up an envelope and opened it.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji each looked at the contents, they stared at each other, then at Shikamaru hoping for a possible answer, but he just shrugged. Sasuke got a hold on one of the letters and scanned through the words, his eyes widened and he pointed to it and showed the rest of the guys.

" What the hell is this sappy shit!!" Neji read it and passed it to Naruto.

" Huh? I wouldn't write that, it doesn't even have the words Ramen on it." Naruto tossed it to Shikamaru.

" Troublesome, this will make me sounds like a girlyman." Shikamaru crumpled it up and toss it into the trash.

Sasuke looked at the girls again and they flirting trying to attract the attention of them. Sasuke and the guys quickly looked away and talked it over.

" We have to find out who did this, I can't be exposed as a guy with a feministic touch," Neji shook his head indicating how he how felt, " I have my pride to take care of."

"Hn, same," Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, " it's now about the person who did this, it's about how the fuck are we getting out of the date after school…with them." Sasuke scowled while pointing at the annoying fangirls.

" Damn troublesome letter, and stupid troublesome girls," Shikamaru muttered in annoyance.

* * *

From across the classroom….. 

Sakura and her friends watched as Kiku, Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui attempted to talk, but they were doing dumbass hand signals and caused it them to laugh louder than ever.

" Dude, did you see Kiku, that bitch doesn't know what the hell she's doing," Tenten pointed out, " she freakin' looks like a crazy phycsopath, if I were the guys I'd be shooting paintballs at them."

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata laughing and kept on watching and waiting to see what was going to happen next. They saw the guys getting all pissed off and irritated, they started hi-fiving each other and starting describing how each of their faces looked like.

" Omg, this is priceless!! Haha we have to take pictures of this," Sakura keep on laughing.

Hinata pulled out a digital camera and handed it to her. " H-here."

" Dang Hinata always equipped with everything." Sakura took it and started taking pictures and of their face expressions.

Sakura show the girls the pictures in zoom mode to get a good look of their faces.

" Definitely a myspace picture," Ino pointed out.

Sakura chuckled, " What are they going to do next??"

* * *

Back to Sasuke and the guys…. 

" Who do you think who did it teme??" Naruto asked.

Sasuke growled, " I don't know dobe. How the hell I am suppose to know?"

The guys looked around the class and saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten laughing their asses off at the entire situation and twinkling their fingers in a girly fashion. The guys could not believe it, they couldn't believed it that the girls **pranked **them. The girls who happen to kiss them on the cheek, the girls who happened to be familiar, but they couldn't put a finger on, the GIRLS!!!

" No, they did _not_ just prank us," Neji looked at girls, " the Hyuuga prodigy does not get pranked so easily. Never!"

"How are we going to get out of this troublesome date??" Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke noticed Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten waving them to come over and he raised his eyebrows. He talked it amongst the guys and nodded.

" Ummm…." Sasuke pointed at the black haired girl.

" –muph- -muph-." **(she was trying to her name you know two syllables with an ugly face xD)**

" Right….I call you girl with black hair. Excuse us." Sasuke and the guys quickly walked past them and made it on the other side of the room. Kiku and her posse stomped their high-heeled shoes on the ground and muffled some more and pulled their hair in frustration.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten watched them come forward and they stood up once the approached them.

" Think you pull of something like to us _pinky_?" Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura scowled. " Excuse me? Calling me pinky? You arrogant bastard. Why won't you take a good look at your hair it looks like a chicken's ass."

" Che. Did you call us over to apologize like good girls do?" Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked.

Sakura inched closer to him and glared. " Why don't you wipe that smirk right off your face because I hope you enjoy that little date with a bunch giddy girls talking about makeup and clothes and oh yeah putting their nasty ass hands over you…."

Sasuke stood there an emotionless face on. " Whatever. What is this about?"

Sakura smirked and looked at each of the guys. " Well _we_ have a proposition for you guys and it involves let's just say a little bet..." Sakura's smirk turned into a sinister smile and she glanced at her friends' reactions.

Sasuke huddled over the guys and they discussed about it for a while, and then turned around to face the girls again.

" Keep going."

" You guys want to get out of this mess right? Then, if you agree to let us help out….you must sing the song on the cassette I gave to those whores at the lunch area, but…..with only your boxers on."

" WHAT!!!" the guys eyes widened and the immediately backed down.

" Bunch of wusses," Tenten muttered.

" Whatever briefs are fine, they'll work as well," Sakura added and looked at Neji and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Neji turned a light pink at the word briefs and quickly brushed it off.

" What the…I don't wear briefs, I'm straight with boxers." Sasuke retorted and Neji nodded along.

Sakura and Tenten shook their heads simultaneously, " nuh-uh-uh accordingly to the fangirls it's not, don't you remember me throwing a pair of tighty-whities to get you away from the those ferrous bitches?"

" Hey teme what is she talking about?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing." Sasuke adverted towards Sakura,

" Trying to blackmail us I see."

" Oh you've got it oh-so wrong it's called female manipulation. It works, besides guys and hormones are uncontrollable, easy for us women to attack you when you daydream about us."

" Enough of that, if we agree to this, what do we get in return?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

" I don't know maybe a little something…a place alone….with us….in a room, preferably a bedroom." Sakura placed a finger on chest and grinned.

Ino walked up next to Shikamaru and laid her head on his shoulder, Tenten laced her arms around Neji neck and smiled sweetly, and Hinata gave Naruto a small hug. They all let go of them and stood across from the guys.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji stood there and had blood almost dripping down from their noses in an instant after hearing what Sakura said, the girls gave a small laugh and then increased more and more into a blob of laughter.

" We're joking, man you guys can't control your hormones, hahaha sick bastards," Ino said and winked at them teasingly.

" Kakashi is coming in a few minutes, so let's just get down to the point. In return, we will be your personal slaves for the rest of the week, right after we get you out of the date. Tomorrow you will perform for us." Sakura replied.

They shooked their heads in approval, and smirked at one another, imagining the possibilities of having the girls as their slaves.

" Oh yeah, only in **one **condition…" Tenten pointed out, " We will not be a part of anything having to do with nudity under any circumstances."

They agreed again and cursed under their breaths.

" Good, now that's clear you have a date with those whose, and have fun... Oh don't worry we won't back down from the deal. You'll we be seeing us at 4. Bye now." Sakura walked to her seat and sat down while the guys moved back to their desks.

Kakashi entered the room afterwards and gave a speech about the English standards and books they were going to be reading throughout the year.

Eventually, the bell rang and it was time for the rest of the periods….

* * *

**I'll give a run-down with the classes because it's all the same just different periods.**

History Class: they talked about government and the economy basically. Kurenai assigned them a partner project; the project was to have groups of two present any information about the topics they covered and include essay written along with a visual representation of anything to deal with topics.

P.E. Class: they played soccer games and worked on more drills. Anko and Gai were also playing with the students, and Anko's side won because Gai's afraid of hitting Anko and possibly getting beat up by her.

Science Class: Asuma covered all the rules and regulations of the classrooms and he handed them a lab worksheet to fill in we'll working in pairs for the lab.

Math Class: Iruka assigned everyone in that class 50 pre-calculus problems along with a review worksheet on geometry and algebra 2.

Music Class: Shizune alerted the Dark Fuse and Blissful Sins to work on songs to perform in the next 2 weeks at the welcome back assembly. She worked with the other students on music notes and other fundamentals…

* * *

Skip to 4:00 pm at the Sushi Palace… 

The guys just entered the restaurant and sat down at the seats in the way back, they ordered their sushi and waited for the witch crew comes.

Kiku, Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui dressed up in rather prostitute clothes, fishnets and pumps. The guys shuttered in their minds and tried to avoid staring as much as possible.

" Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. The black haired girl."

" No, my names Kiku, I actually couldn't speak in the morning, so yeh…." She giggled.

' _Oh no, how long is this going to fucking take!!' _

" Hn."

They girls sat down next to them and raged on about girly things and saying like like 'omfg' and 'totally' in every sentence. It annoyed them to the extreme. Little did they know, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were sitting quietly peering over along the sides.

" Should I call him?" Sakura noted.

" Yeah, make sure he knows the plan." Tenten said.

Sakura dialed down his number and his phone could be heard three seatings away. He checked to see who was calling him and picked it up.

" Hey Sasuke, were here just three seats away…. okay here's the deal Hinata will act as a waitress and she will accidentally spill food on the girls so they'll be sitting across from you and they scream like girly girls run into the bathroom and we jot out of the door leaving them with the bill…. got it"

" I could've thought of that, so we wouldn't have to have this stupid-ass bet." Sasuke scoffed.

" Whatever, you're an idiot. If you're such a smart-ass why did you fall for it?"

Sasuke growled. –Silence-

" Chill man, a deal's a deal and its 4:15 right now deal or no deal?" **(ahahaha that TV show xD Howie is awesomeness, but nothing compared to Regis.)**

" Hn."

" Hinata going in for the kill…"

Hinata threw one of the waitresses' uniforms, clipped her up, and put on fake eye glasses to change her appearance. She carried the food with her and walked towards the table and pretended to slip and the food went flying on Kiku, Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui in slow motion.

" AHHHH!!! My mini skirt. Ugh you are so fired after I'm done!! Let's go to the restroom," Kiku ran into the bathroom along with the others following behind her.

" L-let's g-go." Hinata said while throwing the tray on top on the table.

They guys threw some money to paid for the food and jotted out of the door along with Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

" See it worked," Sakura gesture.

" Whatever."

" Now what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged, " I don't know…what about you guys."

" We don't have anything planned, but since you asked aren't you guys our slaves now?" Sasuke smirked.

The girls sweat dropped and twitched.

" No, wait you haven't done your part of the bet," Sakura tried to escape his question.

" Aa. After we finished the date with them, you are ours as personal slaves."

Sakura mumbled under her breath, " Shit."

" What do you what first off."

" Well I want you address me as King."

Sakura cringed, " Fine, bastard, I mean King Bastard."

" Drop the bastard."

"King," she sticked out her tongue at him.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji each to one of them in their arms and dragged them it their cars. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto in Sasuke's car. Shikamaru rode with Ino, and Tenten got stuck in the car with Neji. They followed Sasuke's house and pulled up to the driveway.

Sakura got out and stood next to her friends.

" Well why the hell are we here at your house?" Sakura asked.

"Ahem."

" King."

" We want you to wash our cars." Sasuke stated.

" You expect us to wash your cars?! Are you kidding me?" Tenten roared.

" Not only that, you have to wear bathing suits while doing it." Neji smirked.

" UGHH!! PERVERTS!!" Their jaws dropped and they did not look happy.

" Hn, you said no nudity, this is not nudity," Sasuke told them.

Ino slapped her hand on her forehand, " What the hell, I am not going to wear a bikini in front of these stupid idiots while washing their damn CARS!!"

" Troublesome, a deal's a deal." Shikamaru pointed out.

" S-swimsuit?? No, no, NO!!!" Hinata screeched.

" Holy Shit!!! See what you caused, Hinata is going crazy because of your sick-minds." Sakura replied.

" Hn, now go change." Sasuke pointed to the front door.

" Bastard."

"What was that?"

" King…." she stomped her way to the bathroom and slammed it shut, " Bastard."

' _Fiesty one, hn i like challenges...'_

" Stupid Chicken ass hair. Freakin' pervert." Sakura mumbled while putting on a bikini, but she felt uncomfortable, so she found a robe from the bathroom and wrapped it around herself. She walked out of the bathroom and waiting for girls, apparently they didn't was to be exposed either. Sakura was wearing a black one, Ino and powder blue one, Hinata a redviolet one, and Tenten a forest green colored bikini. They walked out of the front door and walked outside to the guys.

" I said wash the cars with bathing suits on." Sasuke said.

Sakura and her friends signed. They took the robes and threw it in a pile in front of them.

" _Damn…..She got a nice body, someone I must've known before…."_

" _Wow, Hinata's shy and all, but wow, she's hotter than Ramen in the morning."_

" _That Ino, troublesome woman with a troublesome body."_

" _Nice shape, looks like Tenten works out..."_

They girls rolled their eyes and dropped their heads down.

" You know you don't have to stare at pervertedly while we're standing right in front of you." Sakura crossed her arms.

The guys tired not to stare at their figures and they pointed to the cars.

" Get to work salves." Neji said. The girls groaned and picked up the buckets that the guys gave them and filled it up with water. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten got started worked on it and the guys watched from a distance.

" Do we know these girls from somewhere?" Neji asked.

" Not sure." Sasuke impassively replied.

The girls saw from the corner of their eyes the guys talking, so decided to pull a little joke on them. Sakura turned on the hose to fill up the bucket and keep a watch on the boys. They had individual buckets so they all waited on Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino, Hinata, and Tenten one at a time and mouthed the word 'go.' They charged to where the Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were and dumped the water and over them. Sakura sprayed the hose at them and they looked pretty pissed.

" You'll pay for that." Sasuke noted, he took off his shirt and ran after Sakura.

" Ahhhh!! You're not going to touch me you pervert!!" Sakura ran into the house and went through the living room and kitchen to the backyard just to see a pool right in front of her. She paused on the side and panicked.

" You can't go anywhere now." Sasuke smirked.

" No, no your not going to throw me into th-." Before she could say anything else Sasuke threw into the pool and she yelped while trying to regain her breath.

" King Bastard." She sneered.

" I see you've gotten accustom to that." Sasuke smirked.

She scoffed and went closer to the edge to him and told him she wanted to talk, so he leaned in forward, but as stupid as that move was she pulled him down on the water.

" Hahaha you fell for that!!!" Sakura started laughing uncontrollably.

Sasuke glared at her and threw some water and her face. Sakura gasped and threw some more at him with more force. Sasuke gladly answered back, and splashed a fury of water toward her face. Before she could responsd the rest of group came and jumped in right in.

" CANONBALL!!" Naruto came in and made a roaring splash, which caused Sakura and Sasuke to be drenched in more water. Sakura shook hair wet hair and decided to get out and sit on the patio. Sasuke held her back and said, " Nope, remember your my slave."

" Does that mean i have to ask permission?" She replied in a mediocre way.

" Aa."

" Idiot..." She said and signed, " Fine, can I go and sit on the patio King."

" Hn, much better."

Sakura got out and Sasuke followed right behind her. She started out at the others cheefully playing marco polo and she simled at how the good times back then, and one of those days felt like today.

Sasuke watched her sliently and tapped his fingers on her arm.

" Hm, what do you want_ King_?"

" I want to ask you something," he paused, " have we met before?"

Sakura thought about the question before answering back, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak, " Maybe..."

The visit ended until 7 pm and they all said their goodbyes.

Sasuke gave a small wave bye to the girls and the guys. He closed the door and went to the living room.

He thought about the words Sakura told him,_" Maybe. Huh..."_

* * *

Yeah i'm done Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji were pretty much talkative in this one ahahaha well they got to talk to the girls somehow and why not now huh? Huh? I don't know if it makes sense, but the secret coming up and they are going to find out either way. xD 

Man I was working on this chapter on tues. ahahaha i was bored; i got some of my homework done yeh. yeh. I did a remake of Romeo and Juliet play and my group did Jock and Nerd. I loved it so much!! I was Mercutio; I liked playing guy parts in plays it's fun!!! Ahahaha I was dressed as a nerd...I taped my glasses on the nosepiece, wore khaki pants, and a white polo. Dude hahaha i wrote the script too, I'll probaby post it up on my profile. And we WON!!! Heck yah 30 pts. easy 11 out of 20 votes ahahaha. We performed it today!!! I love this day boo-yah!!

Next chapter: Sasuke and the guys in boxers ahahaha sappy music!! i got to find a love song rock of course, there's a lot of them, then i was thinking Daphne Loves Derby or Jack's Mannequin. Whatevers. xP. A music chapter once again yah x)

Dude I am so happy!!! Hahaha take that english oh yeah I'm going to get that A only like 5.5 more T-T.

Until next time readers. Love you guys!!!!!

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	11. A Heck of Fight and Performance

**How's it kicking readers!!! Hah well, this is another chapter # 11 and well it's been very successful like omg!! Ahahaha xD. I'd like to give a shouts to all the people who favorite me you know who you are and alerting me, simply wonderfuls. My reviewers are always motivating me to write more even though this is official first one….heh -.-. No words can describe you guys except maybe awesomeness x) but you guys are like beyond that whoot whoot. Praises to you readers out there ahahaha don't need to be humble** **now!!! **

**Looking forward to everything in the future with the story, and hopefully I have marked my name on fanfiction as a writer – with many problems cuckoo!! **

**WARNING: Contains many moods and parts of fighting, sorry if your taken back. :(**

**Disclaimer: Damn. I don't own Naruto get off my freakin' back gawd. Besides I haven't even gotten to the climax yet rawrs. :K**

**Chapter 11(this is the actually one where the guys do their bet, sorry if I confused you readers, the bet was based on after the whole 'get the guys out of the dates'.)**

* * *

RECAP. 

" Hm, what do you want_ King_?"

" I want to ask you something," he paused, " have we met before?"

Sakura thought about the question before answering back, she sighed and opened her mouth to speak, " Maybe..."

The visit ended until 7 pm and they all said their goodbyes.

Sasuke gave a small wave bye to the girls and the guys. He closed the door and went to the living room.

He thought about the words Sakura told him,_" Maybe. Huh..."_

* * *

Next Morning… 

KNOCK KNOCK

Sakura shifted in her sleep, moving left and right. KNOCK KNOCK. She groggily woke up and threw the sheets off her body, rolled off her bed, and landed on the carpet head side down.

" Ughh…what the hell? Who could that be?…. UGH!" Sakura groaned into the carpet. She grabbed her cell phone and checked the time.

" 6:50! Gawd, too early I'm so fucking tired I need some sleep damnit!!"

After a good two minutes lying on the floor, Sakura decided to get up and she slowly walked down the stairs while leaning on the railing for support.

" Way too early."

She grumbled something about stupid door-to-door salesmen and dragged her feet towards the door and placed her right hand on the doorknob.

Sakura opened it wide and closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh, " Look whatever your selling I'm no-," She then lifted up her head, realized who it was, and sneered in disgust.

" Oh it's you." Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed the door to close it, but no use. She ignored him, walked up towards the coffee maker and threw spoonfuls of coffee in there.

" Is that how you speak to _your _King." He smirked at her and carried in a bag with him.

" Please, I can talk to you however I want to," she replied putting emphasis on 'to'.

" Hn, you're my slave and you must obey me."

" Yuck, might as well kill me now," Sakura hit her forehead against the cabinet, " ow, ow, ow."

Sasuke quickly put his hand to refrain her forehead from hitting the cabinet any longer. He smirked at her. " Hitting your forehead on a piece of wood is not going to help."

" Whatever, coffee's almost done, so get it yourself, I'm going to get dressed," Sakura pulled out a cup from the cabinet and gave it to him.

Instead of grabbed for the cup but reached out for her hand instead.

" What are you doing?" Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.

" What I can't touch your hands?"

She gasped and stared at him, " NO! You can't touch me PERIOD!!"

Sakura quickly escaped for his touch and ran up to the stairs, and jumped into the shower. While She was doing her morning routine, Sasuke sat down in the kitchen just trying to conjure up some lost memories about Sakura.

' What is about her that makes me what to know her better ? Someone I knew in the past?' 'Can it be possible that I've seen her?' 

' _I'll have to check up on this later.'_

Meanwhile, Sakura got dressed and raced down stairs feeling a little awake then before. Sakura pulled out a waffle from the freezer and popped it in the toaster.

" So what now?" she asked.

"…."

" Right, anyways you still remember our deal right?" Sakura said while a grin grazed upon her face.

Sasuke looked at her strangely and finally realized the bet they exchanged: performing that song in boxers. Sasuke scowled at the sight of fangirls throwing themselves at him and guys pointing and laughing at him.

" Che. Whatever, you still obey 'til the end of the week." Sasuke pointed out.

" Don't remind me." Sakura slumped down and cringed.

"7:30."

" Yesh, I'm aware of that King Bastard." Sakura said and took her waffle and took a bite of it.

Sasuke glared at her, " Come again?"

" King…."

" Aa, let's go." Sasuke told her, but he stopped right in her path causing her to fall right in front of him.

" Ow! What the hell," Sakura rubbed spot where she collided with the floor, " what's the big idea!!"

" I forgot, I didn't come here to give you a ride," Sasuke said while pulling out something from the package, " I want you to wear this."

Sakura gaped at what Sasuke gave her……a girl school uniform.

" What. The. Hell. IS THAT!!!" She pointed at the horrible outfit and yelled, " I'm already dressed and I am not wearing that!"

" You. Obey. What. I. Say." Sasuke smirked at her.

" Freakin' ass!! I'm going to be looking like a freakin' school girl whore!!!" Sakura clenched her teeth together, " UHH, I hate you!!!"

" Hn."

" Idiot! I can't wait to see you perform at lunch!!! See how you like that King!!!" Sakura stomped away to the bathroom and slammed it loudly.

She came out and looked glum as ever, and made her way down stairs once again. Sasuke started at her in satisfaction.

" I am so going to kill you!!!" Sakura grunted in frustration and looked at the skirt she was wearing, " wait no, I'm going strangled you!!"

" A slave should always dress appropriate for their master," Sasuke replied.

" Oh gawd. Tell when well it be the end of the week!"

" Car. Now."

They got into his dark blue 2007 Acura TSX and he drove off towards school into the parking lot. He got out and waited for Sakura to get. She wouldn't budge, Sasuke signed he opened the door and threw her over his shoulder and close the door.

" Let go of me!!!" She squirmed out his grasp and scrunched up her face. She kept kicking and hitting him until he placed her down.

" I can't believe I'm wearing this PIECE OF CRAP!!!" She yelled at his face.

Sasuke told it to her straight, " You do what I want. You wear what I want."

"Ugh…"

Sasuke yanked her by the left arm and brought her towards English class. Sasuke left go of her, opened the door, and went in. Sakura just stayed outside, but Sasuke thought she was walking right behind him.

" Oi teme! Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked around for a second and went to the door. He saw her standing outside, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside.

" Ack!! No, NO!!!"

The guys stared Sakura from head to toe dressed in a schoolgirl uniform.

" Nice work Uchiha," Neji smirked.

Sakura glared at him, " Humph, let me guess Neji, Tenten threw furniture at you. She did didn't she?"

" No comment."

Sakura grinned at his attitude, " Speaking of which, where are the girls?"

" They refused to come out of the bathroom." Shikamaru stated.

Sakura looked at them as if they were crazy, " Gawd. You guys are complete idiots and not mention perverts, dressing us up like silly little dolls. Who do you think we are life size Barbies?"

She angrily stomped out of the class and went to the bathroom to check on them.

" Women are always troublesome."

Naruto shook his head, " I hear ya man…"

* * *

Sakura walked about two halls further down and went towards the girls' bathroom; she opened it to see the witch crew and her friends tied up in ropes across from them. She quickly ran towards them, unwound the ropes, and shot her eyes straight at Kiku. 

" Bitch. What the fuck is your problem?" Sakura was about to throw down.

Kiku leaned closer to her, " You shouldn't be the one talking. I said it once, and I'll repeat it again. Lay. Off. Our. Boys."

Sakura got extremely mad and pushed the witch crew out of the bathroom in a quick second and argued back.

" Who the hell would be stupid enough to date you, the guys don't even know you exist!!!"

" Once this all over, we will win and you'll just be a nobody to Sasuke. Once the guys hear what you've done, you will be hated by them, and they will come running to us." Kiku flicked her hair and glared at Sakura.

* * *

English Class…. 

"What's taking them so long?" Naruto questioned.

Neji responded back, " I don't know."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto waited until it was already 20 minutes since Sakura left to get the girls.

" Let's go," Sasuke said and got up of his seat.

* * *

Outside the bathroom…. 

" Kiku your just mad because we're always close Sasuke and the guys then you'll ever be!" Sakura spat out to her face.

Next thing that happened, Kiku swiftly lifted her hand and instantly made an impact on Sakura's face.

Sakura gripped the side her face and clenched her fist tightly. " You are so going to regret that!" Sakura quickly punched Kiku directly at the face, and causing her to stumble and fall behind, knocking Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui to the ground.

They got up from Sakura's hit and started attacked each of them. Ryuki pulled on Ino hair, and Ino immediately threw her down towards the ground. Kaui attacked on Tenten, but Tenten's quick reflexes got her confused and she knocked her out from behind. Hinata was on the offense, she didn't take any blows from Mayu whatsoever, but Hinata back up towards the wall, and Mayu hit her in the stomach with one hit.

"Ugh.."

"Hinata!!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten threw themselves off out their rivals and ran over to Hinata.

" I'm o-okay, don't worry so m-much about me."

From the hall, came Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto running down towards them. Naruto noticed Hinata laying off the ground and quickly rushed to her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked concerningly.

" H-hai."

Naruto lifted her up in his arms and glared towards Mayu.

" Don't ever touch her again."

" B-but Naruto-kun I was trying to teach her not to get close to you." Mayu responded innocently. Sakura stood up and cracked her knuckles, and looked at Mayu with so much hate in her eyes.

" Don't give us that bull."

Sakura was so ready to knock her teeth out, but Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and stopped her from any more violence.

" It's not worth it," He told her," my dad would deal with them." Sasuke point to the main office and the witch crew left without saying a word.

Sakura nodded and tried taking his hands of her waist.

" You can let go now." she while struggling.

Sasuke smirked and stated, " What if I don't want too."

" Whatever. Kakashi-sensi is waiting, Hinata are you sure you'll be fine?" Sakura questioned.

" H-hai."

Naruto walked off towards the nurse's office with Hinata is his hands and the others went off to Kakashi's room.

They made into the room and immediately sat down in the same area. Sakura rubbed her temples and sighed deeply.

" Stupid goddamn Mayu." She scowled.

Ino and Tenten reassured her, " Don't worry Sakura, Naruto will take care of her, and plus she's one of us, a tough chick I might add."

" She can handle herself."

Sakura sighed again.

Kakashi came in right later than usual with only 10 minutes to spare. He eyed the class and counted off the students.

" There are six students missing, where are they?"

Ino answered him, " Naruto and Hinata are the nurse's…don't ask."

Tenten also answered as well, " Kiku and the others are at the principal's office."

" Okay then…." Kakashi replied.

The bell rang and everyone went to their second period class.

* * *

In history… 

Sakura and Sasuke worked out their project, reading books and jotting down notes. Sakura was still pissed off about the situation happening before and Sasuke took notice.

Sakura caught him looking at her and him quickly changed his glance away from her.

" Were you just starting at me?"

" Hn."

" So you admit it?" She pointed at him.

" No."

" Sure…" She rolled her eyes at him.

He a tint of pink on cheeks after Sakura's response. Sakura laughed a bit at the sight of his face.

Then, they started back on their research.

* * *

In P.E…. 

Tenten and Neji just did drills for a while and she started to unwind her hair out, it cascaded down her back, and she tired to adjust them back again.

" Leave it, it looks good." Neji stated.

Tenten blushed at his complientment, " Thanks."

They started up on their drills again passing the ball up and down the field, and shooting goals in here and there.

From the blenchers, Anko could she them together behind her binoculars. She smirked and took a bit of her bento.

' _Kids.'_

" Anko!!" Gai-sensei jumped up and down at the bottom of the blenchers.

" What the hell Gai!! I'm freakin' enjoy my quiet time!!" Anko chucked the binoculars towards him, hitting his face so hard, that he landed on the ground. Anko tossed the stick from the bento and walked off the blenchers.** (Ahaha no Gai and Anko are not together, I prefer her with Kakashi!!!: P)**

" Ouch." Gai said while tried getting up from the grass.

" I'm taking a break, watch the kids, I'm going to see Kakashi. He wants to talk or something." Anko left Gai there with the students and strolled around the place.

* * *

In Science…. 

Asuma ordered them to work within the pairs and he'll collect the worksheet at the end of the period.

Shikamaru and Ino sat down at a lab table and Ino read some of the instructions.

" Okay we need to put the liver in the test tube and add the chemicals…" Ino looked at Shikamaru who happened to fell asleep.

_' Lazy ass.'_

" Shikamaru! Shikamaru!!!" Ino threw a pencil at his head and he woke up.

" What troublesome woman!"

" We're doing the lab **together**."

" I'm going back to sleep, you do it, you're my slave. So do it."

Ino raged in fury, " Damnit Shikamaru, I'm not doing all the work! Wake up and stop sleeping."

" Okay, okay no good troublesome woman. What good is this bet if I get work?"

Ino glared at him and hit him with her binder.

" Ow! What is your problem?"

" You!! You idiot. I can't wait to see your ass up at lunch with only boxers on." Ino smirked.

Shikamaru turned red, " Troublesome bet."

" That's right…"

The bell rang for second period and Asuma collected the labs sheets, Ino and Shikamaru had turned in blank papers, he shook his head in disappointment.

" After school. My class. Today. Don't be late," He told them.

" Hai." They nodded at walked out to P.E.

* * *

Third period: P.E. 

Sakura and Ino practiced soccer with each other, but they talked about what went on the during first.

" I can't believe those whores, I hate those so much!" Sakura roughly kicked the ball towards the goal.

Ino agreed, " I know they will pay, and they won't even see it happening."

" Ohh they better watch out, all of them."

Sasuke and Shikamaru watch the girls for aside and started talking.

" Those girls remind you of anybody." Sasuke nodded his head towards their direction.

" That troublesome Ino is loud and annoying, maybe someone I knew."

" Hn. Sakura's tough, but that's not all..."

" Troublesome girls."

"Hn."

* * *

Third period: Science. 

Hinata recovered back from the accident and Naruto came back also. Hinata and Tenten walked over to worked on the lab and Neji and Naruto worked on theirs.

" Feeling better Hinata?" Tenten asked nicely.

" H-hai, thanks for a-asking Tenten."

" Them whores are going to get no doubt about it."

" Don't w-worry I won't be p-pushed around a-anymore."

" Hinata I know you won't, none of them is compared to you, that bitch was just lucky."

" H-hai."

" Let's get this lab done!"

Naruto and Neji already finished their lab and Naruto asked Neji about Tenten.

" Found anything interesting about her? Eh? Eh?"

" Hn. Not much."

" Sure, you like her don't you?"

" No."

" Yeah I could tell, like how teme likes Sakura!"

" Like how you like Hinata?" he smirked at Naruto.

Naruto turned red. " I think she's pretty…."

" Right…I bet you had a good time with her at the nurse's."

" No, no it wasn't like that!"

" Hn…whatever."

The bell rang and it was time for lunch….Tenten and Hinata waved at the guys and grinned.

" Remember our trade off right?" Tenten reminded them.

" Uh-oh." Naruto said.

* * *

During lunch….. 

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten took out the instruments from the music room and placed in right in the middle of the lunch area stage, while the guys changed out of their clothes in the faculty cafeteria, the room the leads to the lunch area.

Sakura placed the microphone in the middle and tapped in lightly.

" Good afternoon students!!! We have a special performance today at lunch…"

Sakura caught everyone's attention and they started crowding around her.

" Please welcome….the Dark Fuse!!"

The students cheered and screamed. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten ran over towards the room and opened the door. They dragged the guys out and immediately the fangirls shrieked and some fainted at their nakedness. Sasuke had on midnight blue boxers, Neji had plain tan ones on, Shikamaru had on some plain gray ones, and Naruto had orange with ramen bowls imprinted on them.

" Whoa sexiness!" Sakura yelled at them teasingly.

Sasuke glared at her and the band started playing a slow song.

_**We watch the season**_

You have stolen my heart.  
You have stolen my heart.

Sakura and girls waved their cellphones from side to side laughing ocasionally, majority of the fangirls screamed 'I love you' and the guys around the lunch area were pointing at laughing.

You have stolen my heart.  
You have stolen my heart.

And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation…

Sasuke signalled the guys to stop playing and nodded at them, Naruto drummed away and Neji started playing along.

Sasuke grabbed the mic: This song is dedication to BS. **(_B_lissful _S_ins).**

_Looking into your eyes I've seen all I want to be and I don't want it to end.  
If I could only put into words the way I see you.  
I only know I have an angel with me now._

_**And when I fall asleep your all that I see.  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers.  
I wish I could mean all that you mean to me. **_

_**My angel without wings my angel.**_

Sasuke stared out to Sakura smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

'_He sure looks like an idiot with boxers on.'_

_**I wish you could see all that you mean to me  
But I could never find the words to tell you.**_

_**And when I fall asleep your all that I see.  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers.  
I wish I could mean all that you mean to me.**_

_**And when I fall asleep your all that I see.  
You're in my thoughts and all of my prayers.  
I wish I could mean all that you mean to me.  
My angel without wings.  
**_

The song ended and the guys looked around for Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, but no luck. Then, they found them running away with their clothes!

Sasuke and the guys chased after them, but were trailed behind by the fangirls.

" Holy shit! We're not going to get rid of this girls!" Neji exclaimed.

" How troublesome."

* * *

They caught up to the girls, and it gave them a good two minutes of stalling time, until they heard the sound of the fangirls… They quickly picked Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten up and hurried into the nearest room. 

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten starting cracking up, but the guys didn't seem very happy about it. They threw their clothes to them and took a seat in the class.

Ino looked around this place, " Hey this place looks oddly familiar."

" Wait, didn't this use to be the computer lab?" Tenten wondered.

" No way!!!" Sakura looked around the room, " man this class was the best ever!"

Sakura went towards the white board in front of the room she searched the side of the white board and the bottom. She felt a crumpled up paper on the bottom and pulled it off.

" Ha! It's still here!" Sakura waved the paper in the air.

" W-what's that Sakura?" Hinata asked.

She unfolded the paper and read it out loud.

" Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten friends that kick ass!! Dated: June 20th of last year."

" Whoa can't believe it's still there." Tenten looked at the paper.

The guys eyed them suspiciously and looked at each other.

" What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

Tenten passed him the paper and he read it.

" This was class Tenten and I had for fourth class, and Ino and Hinata had for third, and the end of Sophomore Year, June 20th, we came in this class after school and wrote that in memory." Sakura said pointing at the paper.

" I see." Naruto replied.

The bell rang and signaled for fourth….

" Looks like we got to get out of here. Bye guys see you fifth!!" She waved bye to everyone and walked out as Sasuke came behind her.

" Nice performance King," she looked at him, " oh and I liked your boxers."

Sasuke growled and he put his arm around her.

" Let's go."

She smiled at him, " Maybe I should've keep those clothes instead, so you'll be running around in those boxers and the fangirls could devour you."

He smirked at her, " You wish."

* * *

**(NOTE: Okay with the whole Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten vs. the witch crew, it's like fighting fire with fire. So, Sakura and the others are mean to them because well the fangirls are telling them what to do, and they won't take any crap from anybody. Also, they are angry and mean because of that summer, and the witch crew had something to do with it. They both have beefs with each other, perhaps a grudge.)**

Sorry for the late update!! Ahahaha wells more cute chapters for you lovely readers who have been waiting and also the secret, and the assembly performance!!! Yay, I can't wait whoot whoot can you believe it 5 more chapters! Gawd. Absolute madness x)!!

The first song was **Dashboard Confessional – Stolen**, this song is one of my favorites, it's a slow song, and so it matched perfectly. The second is **Slick Shoes – Angel**, I searched for some rock songs and came across this song and I liked it right away.

Hope you guys like these last chapters it's pretty long. Minus the rantings of course ;P.

Have a good day!!!

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	12. Some Good Old Bonding

**Hey Yo READERS!!! Muaahaha I'm back yesh it took long just to type this up gawd. Don't worry readers I'll always deliver a chapter for you guys!! Well testing is cool, pretty easy and only one more day!!!! I like to acknowledge that CitA has now 10,000 hits+!! Holy freakin' CRACKERS!!! THANKS THANKS!!! –points to random people out there- **

**Thanks to these readers:**

_Minakui, __KunoichiSakura001, PinkxBlossomx28, NinjaBethi.x.x., AkatsukiDreamer, ch3rrylips, Kikoru Sijan, ffxYuna, Bee-Leaf86, cookiesxnxcream, daisherz365, DJ HiHi Kimiko .thirdalixious., honoring death, XXDragonheart6XX, Guardian of Balance, kattylin, larsha, pinky101, NightShadow Dweller, Krystal-Usui and many many more…_

To the others….I love you too its just there are so many you guys to thank. Madness!! Thanks!!! (:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! I'm going to hit you with a tennis ball hi-yah!!**

**Chapter 12 (For XXDragonheart6XX!) (In this chapter fangirls are not here maybe next chapter…hahaha)**

* * *

RECAP. 

The bell rang and signaled for fourth….

" Looks like we got to get out of here. Bye guys see you fifth!!" She waved bye to everyone and walked out as Sasuke came behind her.

" Nice performance King," she looked at him, " oh and I liked your boxers."

Sasuke growled and he put his arm around her.

" Let's go."

She smiled at him, " Maybe I should've keep those clothes instead, so you'll be running around in those boxers and the fangirls could devour you."

He smirked at her, " You wish."

* * *

Sasuke still had his arm around her and she immediately shrugged her right shoulder, causing Sasuke's arm to drop from her shoulder. Sasuke placed his arm playfully around her again and smirked. Sakura sighed as they walked at side to side and she kicked his rear from behind with her right foot. He growled at her and she laughed at his reaction. He did the same thing to her and she punched him on the arm. 

" Such a tease."

" I would say so for yourself."

" Is that so?" She leaned closer to him.

" You bet." He smirked.

Before he did anything else, Sakura went behind him and jumped on his back. Sasuke was taken back a bit and held her by her legs. Sakura tossed her arms around his neck and laughed.

" What's so funny." Sasuke said in a very an emotionless tone.

" Nothing, it's just your hair looks so much better up here." Sakura said sarcastically and examined his hair. Sasuke sneered.

" Well, your ass is heavy as hell." He looked up at her from his shoulder. She got mad and whacked him on the head.

" Ah! Fuck. This how you treat your King?"

" Hell I might be your slave and call you names, but I do whatever I want to do!" She yelled at him.

" For slave, you're freakin' annoying."

" Damn straight, now haul your ass to science we're going to be late!" She pointed out.

' _This chick never ends does she?'_

They went inside the class and Sasuke threw Sakura off and she landed on the ground hard. Sasuke looked at her and she punched him behind his legs.

" Idiot…"

They took their seats just about when the 5-minute bell rang and went straightforward to the lab.

* * *

PE… 

Hinata came out of the locker room and saw Naruto jumping and waving and her, she smiled at him. Naruto raced up to her and greeted her cheerful, " Hey Hinata! So how's going?" . Hinata blushed as to how close he was, just like before when he was carrying her to the nurse's office.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

Naruto held her closely in his arms and Hinata blushed more and more turning a deep crimson red. Naruto looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Hinata gave a small yelp and looked down, avoiding his bold blue eyes.

Naruto chuckled, " Hinata you're so cute when you ask surprised."

Hinata hide her face in her hands and thought to herself, _' Oh my good. He's touching me! Aak. Okay Hinata keep it together…'_

Naruto noticed her actions and shrugged and kept on walking.

' _She sure is pretty….'_

* * *

She blushed a bit more after remembering that moment, and replied nervously " Hi N-naruto, I'm f-fine.". Naruto grinned at her and gave a small thumbs-up sign. She giggled at him and smiled. 

" Hey Hinata, after school the guys and I are going to hang out a bit, you want to come too?" Naruto asked.

" W-will Sakura, Tenten, and Ino be t-there?" Hinata questioned.

" You bet, c'mon let's go play some soccer," Naruto pulled her by the sleeve.

" Ahh, N-naruto!!" She flushed and cheeks grew hot.

* * *

Math… 

" Hey Shikamaru do you have the answer to number three?" Ino said while waving three fingers at him.

" No troublesome woman, leave me alone." Shikamaru stated dully.

Ino sneered, " I know you have the answers besides you're like a math genius."

" Che, math is not that hard. Troublesome woman." He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Ino sighed and looked at him sleeping. Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. " Do you mind?"

" Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

" What it is now?" Shikamaru asked.

" I want the answers sleep head!!" Ino shouted quietly.

" If I give you the answers will you be quiet?"

Ino smiled at him, " Yes."

Shikamaru took the paper out of his backpack and threw at her. She looked at it and glared at Shikamaru. Unfortunately, he was already back to his sleeping position.

' _That bastard….'_

The paper he threw at her wasn't the problems it was just a paper with the word 'Troublesome Woman' on them. Ino crumpled up the paper and threw it at his head. His head shot up and stared at Ino.

" What's that for?" he asked.

" I don't know, I just like hitting you with anything I can get a hold of," Ino folded her arms.

Shikamaru ignored her and gazed at the window. He looked at the clouds and pondered a bit.

_' Ino. Huh, she's something else.'_

* * *

History…. 

Neji and Tenten sat in the corner and worked on their projects quietly, Tenten was done with her part and pulled out a weapon magazine, read it silently and she was playing around with her pendant around her necklace. Neji took noticed of the magazine and the necklace, he looked at a bit closer and it was aquamarine crested handgun pendant over a sliver chain. Tenten saw his staring her chest area. She quickly covered herself with the magazine and Neji was taken back and her reaction.

" What the hell Neji, are you looking at my chest?" Tenten felt violated.

Neji felt a little heated and turned around, not pay any attention to her. Tenten got mad and chucked the magazine at him.

" Neji! Answer. My. Question."

" Hn, I wasn't looking" Neji replied impassively.

" Liar Hyuuga Neji, you are one sick pervert!!!" She yelled at him and the class raised their eyebrows at them.

' _Oh shit people are staring'_ Neji thought.

Tenten twitched and tired to calm down a bit. Neji remained quiet and thought whether to swallow his pride be nice and tell her, or play along. He smirked at her and she drew back a bit.

Neji whispered softly to her, " Do you enjoy me staring at you?"

Tenten gaped at him and turned red, " Baka!! You were staring Neji!! Ugh!"

" It's hard not to stare at my slave," he smirked.

' _Oh God, this idiot.'_

* * *

Skip to Sixth… 

Sakura and everyone met up in music class and just hang out while talking about after school plans. Miss Shizune broke up there conversations and told them to rehearse the songs or practice another song.

" Gah, let's sing that one song that Ino wrote!" Tenten suggested. Ino pulled it out her binder and handed to them.

" Alright let's sing it already," Ino pushed the girls to the stage and got into positions. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji leaned back in there chairs and listened to them play.

_I think we have an emergency,  
I think we have an emergency. _

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
'cause I won't stop holding on.

_**(So are you listening, so are you watching me)**_

_**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
'cause I won't stop holding on  
(This is an emergency, so are you listening). **_

And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
Its really not your fault, and no one cares to talk about it (to talk about it).

'cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
And I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again  
( I think we have an emergency,  
I think we an emergency.)

And you do your best to show me love, but you don't know what love is  
(So are you listening, so are you watching me).

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this  
Its really not your fault, and no one cares to talk about it ( to take about it).

And I can't pretend that I don't see this  
Its really not your fault, and no one cares to talk about it, to take about it

'cause I've seen love die, way too many times, when it deserved to be alive (when it deserved to be alive)  
And I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserve to be alive, alive.  
Scars they will not fade away…

_**(And no one cares to talk about it, to talk about it).  
'cause I've seen love die, way too many times, when it deserved to be alive( when it deserved to be alive).  
And I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserve to be alive, alive.**_

" Yeah!!! That song was awesome Ino-pig!!!" Sakura jumped off the stage and landed on feet.

" Whoo!!! That was fun!" Tenten agreed with her and walked on over to the guys, " so we going to hang out today?"

" Yeah I was thinking the Sushi Palace!!!" Naruto shouted. Hinata giggled at his behavior and Sakura chuckled, ' _Looks like Hinata having some time to bond with him.'_

* * *

The bell rang and everyone exited out of the class, but the gang stood around the music entrance. Ino dragged Shikamaru towards the Science room, leaving the others behind. Sakura was walking along with Sasuke, but Neji pulled up behind her. 

" Sakura can I talk to you in private?"

" Sure, um you don't mind right Sasuke?"

" Hn."

Sakura walked on over to Neji and Sasuke watched from afar.

" So is this about Tenten?" She asked.

" What. Wait how do you know," he said trying to hide curiosity.

" Because, Tenten my freakin' best friend and I think you want to know her." She nudged him a bit.

" Hn."

" Okay fair enough, but what about Sasuke?" she asked.

Neji didn't reply and pointed to where Sasuke was. Sakura looked over to Tenten talking to him. Sakura noticed this and grinned, " Ah ha, so where are we hanging out?"

" Don't know, how about the fields."

" Sure."

* * *

Sasuke and Tenten…. 

" Hey are you curious about what Neji and Sakura doing?" Tenten asked him.

" No."

" Interesting I wonder why Sakura took a liking to you." She shrugged.

" What do you mean." He replied emotionlessly.

" Guys are so dumb, c'mon let's go walk around I'll give you the details…"

" Hn."

It was pretty quiet most of the time, so Tenten decided to speak you. " Alright since it's pretty obvious that you and Sakura are pretty close, meaning that you want to get to know her? Huh?"

"…."

" Okay well, I'll start with the basics she likes to play to hard, her birthday's on March 28th, and she currently lives alone in a 2 two story house."

' _Alone_.' He thought in his head.

" The reason why she's alone is because her mother and father have work in America, but they send money to her each month for food and bills. She's pretty cheerful person, but since her mom and dad haven't been around she's more independent and kind of bitter. She's the only child in the family, and her parents decided to leave her at the house so she can still in the same school, " Tenten paused, " Oh and another thing if you were wondering she likes you trust me, she might not show it face-to-face, but it's there."

Sasuke absorbed all the words Tenten said and smirked, " So she likes the King huh."

" Right…just watch out, she dealt with many hardships already."

Sasuke decided to change the subject and stated, " You like the Hyuuga. Huh"

" Umm…well he's a tease, but other times he's like you." She responded

" That's Hyuuga for you, he's aware of his pride, like me, but he likes you."

She stopped walking and wondered, " Really how do you know?"

" He stares at you." Sasuke smirked.

Tenten rolled her eyes, " So I've heard before."

" Hn."

They started walking off and finished off their conversations.

* * *

Sakura and Neji…. 

" So Neji you like her don't you?" Sakura pointed the obvious.

"…. Who."

" Tenten durr" she said out loud, " isn't obvious I mean you guys make a nice couple."

He blushed a small pink on his face after Sakura's remark. Sakura tried to hold her laughter in a bit, but failed. Neji glared at her and she eventually stopped.

" Alright, sorry Neji, but man you know it's true, besides Tenten been talking about you nonstop, like Neji this, Neji that on the phone." She told him.

Neji relaxed a bit after what Sakura said and crossed his legs, " She likes me."

" Didn't you hear what I just said?" Sakura looked at him, " Anyways her birthday on March 9th, she loves to talk about weapons and explosives, and she can kick your ass in soccer."

Neji laughed a bit at the last comment. Sakura stared at him strangely and shrugged.

" Wow never thought that Neji would laugh…" she playfully punched him on the arm, " just kidding."

" I guess that's basically it, oh and she's really nice, but once you get on her bad side, it's pretty dangerous. So don't do anything stupid." She reassured him.

Neji nodded and pulled out his cell phone. It read 3:11. Sakura looked at the time and got up from the grass.

" Need a ride home?"

" Nah, I'm good," she replied.

Just then, Tenten yelled out and waved at them, " Neji! Sakura!"

Sakura noticed this and whispered to Neji, " Good luck with her Neji."

* * *

She ran towards Tenten and told her goodbye and went over to Sasuke. 

" Hey King had fun with Tenten?" Sakura asked.

" Hn. It was interesting." He replied, " What did you Hyuuga talk about."

" Oh you know stuff…" Sakura looked at him and smirked, " How about you."

" Same."

Sakura nodded and yawned. " I'm tired and my damn legs hurt."

Sasuke stopped, picked her up and carried her bridal style. " What the…" Sakura looked at him weirdly, " why are you carrying me?"

" What you want me to drop you on the ground again," He smirked.

" You didn't answer my question." She said

Sasuke's smirked, " I don't have to."

" Ughh…. you're an ass." Sasuke's smirk widened as he walked towards his car.

* * *

Neji and Tenten…. 

" Hey Neji." Tenten smiled at him and sat down beside him.

" Hey."

" So what do you what to do now?" Tenten asked.

"…."

" Alright, well I have to go home now." Tenten got up from the grass, but Neji quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

" Wait. I could bring you home." Neji got up and dusted his pants.

Tenten nodded and smiled, " Okay thanks, you know for a pervert you're not so bad after all."

She laughed, but stopped when something caught her off guard. Neji placed a peck on the side of her cheek and she felt the warm impact escaping from her cheeks, " Umm…"

" Coming or not?" Neji walked a few steps in front.

She touched the side of her face and whispered, " yeah…"

* * *

Sorry if I didn't put NaruHina and ShikaIno moments in there for after school, but yeah, oh and I intended for Sasuke to do that to Sakura at the end, but then I thought about it and it would've been weird for Sasuke to do that. Well, then I thought it had to be Neji and Tenten because it matched….ahahaha don't kill me for that don't worry they'll have their kiss fest later on, maybe….. 

Song: **Paramore - Emergency** I'm so addicted to this band, I love Haley and her red hair!!! Red hair is pretty.(: New music video of theirs on my profile. Check it out!

Well pretty successful with this chapter, sort of maybe next one will be better hopefully eh! Also 3 more chapters people! Keep it cool, and catch you guys later!!!

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	13. Guess Who's Back?

**Hey Readers!!! Gah this week is blah and the weather is pretty hot yeh especially on Monday!! Hmph well I'm kind of out of it today, so yeah I'll just clear some things in previous chapters, ugh I always do that, but to just to clarify (:**

**Alrights this chapter is basically more bonding and I have to skip couple periods and crap like that, because it's pretty long and I despise writing things repeatingly, not naming them because you guys already know, probably already know all of them. Umm the fangirls just disappeared yeh, they just went home because chapter 11 was the fight and chapter 12 was the end of lunch, so yah not separate days -.-.**

**Edited parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…this my story and it's Japanican ahaha.**

**Chapter 13 (this one mostly sasu x saku at the end!)**

* * *

RECAP. 

" Alright, well I have to go home now." Tenten got up from the grass, but Neji quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

" Wait. I could bring you home." Neji got up and dusted his pants.

Tenten nodded and smiled, " Okay thanks, you know for a pervert you're not so bad after all."

She laughed, but stopped when something caught her off guard. Neji placed a peck on the side of her cheek and she felt the warm impact escaping from her cheeks, " Umm…"

" Coming or not?" Neji walked a few steps in front.

She touched the side of her face and whispered, " yeah…"

* * *

The next day…. 

English Class:

Sakura and Sasuke entered the room and roused over the back table in the classroom with the others. Sakura slumped down and threw her bag on the floor.

" Gah, this morning sucks, when can't the assembly day come already," Sakura laid her head on the table and glanced at everyone else.

Tenten shrugged, " I know I can't wait until the performance on Friday! Just a week more!"

" Hai. W-we are g-going to do awesome!" Hinata smiled.

Ino cheered, " Heck yah we are probably better than the Dark Fuse!"

Shikamaru eyed her and crossed his arms, " You sure about that troublesome woman?"

" Psh, of course we'd own you guys," Ino rubbed in his face.

Sakura muffled laughing, " Ino-pig's right we'd totally kick ass!"

" How about we bet on that?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura thought and about for a second, but then Tenten, Hinata, and Ino waved their hands in front Sakura; yelling furiously at her to disagree. Sakura ruffled her hair and thought about, but was rudely interrupted by no other than Kiku.

" Hi Sasuke-kun!!!" She smiled, sat on his lap, and mouthed the word 'bitch' at Sakura. Sakura looked at her and clenched her knuckles. Sasuke immediately threw her off and remained emotionless. Kiku was taken back and she was speechless.

" W-what Sasuke-kun don't you like me?" Kiku asked innocently.

" No."

" Hmph, whatever you'll come crawling back to me again. Bye…" Kiku gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. This made Sakura almost ballistic and she wanted to cuss her out badly.

" What does she mean by again?" Naruto asked.

" I don't know," Sakura looked at him and stared back down. Kakashi walked looking very cheerful and wasn't even reading his dirty porn book.

" Sorry class I overslept," he said.

Naruto put a confused face and pointed directly at face, " Oi! Kakashi-sensei you're being truthful today!"

" I didn't notice, students you may the rest of the period to yourselves." He grinned.

Naruto shrugged, " Kakashi-sensei seems so jittery."

" Hn, dobe don't you see he's happy about something." Sasuke replied.

" Argh teme I'm not dumb, beside I knew that." Naruto crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed, " Guys, guys your both idiots clearly Kakashi has a 'lady-friend' if you what I mean."

" Oh…." Naruto realized. The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

History. 

Kurenai waited patiently for the students to settle in and stop talking and passed out a grading rubric. " Okay class today is the day we do our presentations, so get your partners and be ready to present."

Sakura went over toward Sasuke and sat down the next seat to him. " So, you think we'll get A, mister Principal's son?"

Sasuke kept an impassive face and said, " I know we're getting A pink stuff, I'm a pro."

" Pink stuff? Oh, well excuse me cocky bastard for me being an amateur," she stated, " do you have the papers with you."

" Nope."

" You're kidding me right? We worked for three days on this project and you can't even bring the papers!" she shouted.

" Calm down, pink stuff your going to get a heart attack," he smirked at her.

" Calm down, calm down? How the hell am suppose to do that? We're already at range to F or let's see an…. F!!!" Sakura yelled uncontrollable.

" Your loud as Naruto. We're first." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the front of the room.

" Great there goes my grade," she slumped down and huffed.

Kurenai glanced at both of them and scribbled some writing down on her clipboard. " Sakura and Sasuke do you have anything visuals to prepare us with?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and remained impassive. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD-ROM.

" We have slideshow."

" I thought you said we didn't have anything," Sakura sternly whispered at him.

" An Uchiha is prepared no matter what." He whispered hoarsely.

" Sure."

The CD-ROM contained facts on economics, mostly issues with money, etc. Kurenai was quite fascinated by the team's use of visuals and information, so they got an A.

The classroom clapped after they were done and they sat back down to their seats. " How do you know about this stuff?" Sakura asked questionable.

" My brother."

" You have a brother?" she asked.

" Aa, he's finishing up his fourth year in college."

" Interesting."

From where Sasuke and Sakura seated, Kiku glared at her and send a text message to her posse about their plans for Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten during the assembly. She had on a mischievous smile and whispered, " You just wait Haruno, you're going to tell him no matter what."

* * *

P.E. 

Anko and Gai were on their rampage again and the students didn't anything else, but sit down at laugh. Some even took bets on which teacher is clearly dominant. Others were completely unaware of the situation and played on the field. Tenten was uninterested and didn't really care, so she decided to kick around. Neji followed her and both of them juggling and dribbling the ball to each other.

" It's crazy how our class acts like gamblers," she commented. Neji nodded and continued dribbling the ball back and forward. Tenten snatched the soccer ball away him and smirked. She juggled it on her thighs and kicked it back to Neji.

" So umm thanks again for yesterday," Tenten blushed a bit.

" Hn, no problem." Neji replied at kicked back the ball towards her.

" Excited about the assembly?"

" Yeah, it'll be okay."

" Do we have any plans today?" Tenten asked.

" Aa."

" What is it?"

Neji smirked, " You'll see very soon…"

Tenten wondered what could it be and thought, '_Guess I'll have to wait.'_

Tenten and Neji talked a bit about they goals and ambitions, occasionally laughing and enjoying one's company. While fangirls sat on the side glaring daggers at Tenten, they were completely furious that she was hung out with Neji almost everyday. Kaui were sided with the fangirls as well, she wanted to claim back what had been rightful hers, or at least what she selfishly wanted.

* * *

Math 

Naruto chewed his erased furiously while taken the math quiz and looked oddly confused. Hinata finished her quiz and looked at Naruto nervously placing the answers on his paper. She giggled at how Naruto acted in math class, she knew it wasn't his strongest point, but that's what she liked about him, he tries in anything he does.

' _Naruto is a silly person, never has changed a bit_,' Hinata wondered, ' _Still a goofy Naruto_.' Naruto looked at saw Hinata staring at him and he waved hi at her. Hinata blushed, then smiled and waved back.

' _Definitely him alright.' _

Hinata walked over to Iruka's desk and asked him kindly to go the bathroom, he gave her a pass and she walked down the rows. She walked passed the desks one by one, but someone's foot was placed in the aisle and Hinata tripped a fell face forward.

" Oops," Mayu giggled, and Hinata glared at her.

Hinata picked herself up and dusted herself off. She looked at Mayu and picked up her test. Hinata ripped it in half and tossed it back at her. Hinata gave her a fake smile and walked on by. Naruto saw everyone that happened and grinned, '_ Shy she may be, but she's tough.'_

* * *

Science 

Asuma lectured the class about specifics of science, biology, and etc. all together while the students jot down notes when he spoke.

Shikamaru fell asleep again and Ino just decided to a little hurtless fun with him. She rummaged through her backpack and smirked, she pulled out a teal sharpie and uncapped it. She leaned closer to Shikamaru's face and drew tiny hearts on the side of his cheek, but he squirmed in his seat and she quickly withdraw. He opened his eyes wiped the side of his face and the teal color smudged on his hand.

He took a good look at it and saw Ino smiled and waving innocently at him.

" Ino, what is this on my face."

She acted like she didn't do anything and responded, " Oh I don't know, but you sure look pretty."

" Troublesome women putting shit on my face," he muttered.

" Aww c'mon lighten up you know you like it when I tease you. If were anyone else you'd fly out of the window," she made a funny face at him. His face turned red after hearing her explanation.

Asuma keep on lecturing, but Ino and Shikamaru's conversation interrupted him, " Nara! Yamanaka! Would you like to discuss your love conversations here after school again? "

" No sensei," they replied dully. Asuma continued with his endless talking and both Ino and Shikamaru turned away from each other and blushed.

Ino turned face towards Asuma and rested her chin on her hand and tried to pay attention, however across the room someone flung a paper ball at her and hit her straight at her head. She uncrumpled it and looked at it:

STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!

YOU'RE A FREAKIN' WANNABE!

HE DOESN'T WANT YOU, SO

STOP TRYING BITCH!

QUIT WASTING YOUR TIME.

Ino scowled at the writing and glared at Ryuki, she gave her the finger quickly and she gasped. The bell rung and Ino walked over and pushed the paper in front of her.

" Reality check Ryuki, get over yourself the world doesn't need to revolve around you. You can try all you want, but it won't make a difference. As a matter a fact, I don't need your advice or your ," Ino turned her back and walked away.

* * *

Time skip: Lunch 

This time at lunch the gang decided to hang out in back in computer lab again, so they wouldn't be bother by wild crazed fangirls/guys, but mostly girls.

Sakura took a sit down and kick up her legs on the desk in front of her. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sat in a square around Sakura, while the boys across from them.

" S-so how's e-everybody day so f-far?" Hinata asked as she took a bit of her sandwich.

" Okay, but Kiku got on my nerves, she didn't dare speak to me, good thing because I was about to shoved her out of the door too." Sakura shrugged at took a sip of her apple juice.

" I know what you mean, they haven't been of our cases every sense last year," Tenten sighed, " they kept leaving me threats on my cell phone."

" Same for me, Ryuki, they're up to something I know it already." Ino stared at the others.

The guys talked amongst their selves and about their last plan for the girls. The guys decided to make the last day of the slaves a nice one at least.

" Yo Uchiha, what are we doing?" Neji asked.

" Nothing, I'm taking her out. You guys do whatever," Sasuke replied.

" Teme, you're going on a date!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Yeah what where you going the Sushi Palace with Hinata," Sasuke stated.

Naruto crossed his arms and said, " No…psh,"

" Hn."

" Hyuuga where you taking Tenten some place nice?" Sasuke smirked.

Neji glared at him, " Does it concern you? I bet you 20 bucks you won't ever kiss her."

" I'll double that," Naruto threw in a couple bills.

" Deal." Sasuke said.

* * *

Skip to Music: ( I always skip to this class after lunch heh -.-) 

Miss Shizune decided to let the bands take a break and let them teach the others who were beginners.

" Sakura can you help Hideki learn to play?"

" Sure." She walked on over and introduced herself.

" Hey Hideki, so have you played the guitar before?" she asked.

" Not really, couple times in the past just getting use to it." He replied.

She chuckled, " I see, so can you play Devastation and Reform from Relient K?"

" Sure can, only one I know." He smiled at her.

" Alright let's hear it." Sakura asked.

( insert Hideki playing the guitar).

" Nice job, you can play just watching your fingering." Sakura noted.

" I'll keep that in mind."

Across the room…

" Hey you okay teme?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who was glued towards the direction of Sakura and Hideki.

" Uchiha's jealous isn't he?" Hyuuga nodded.

Sasuke turned toward Hyuuga and gave a glare, " I don't get jealous."

" Sure teme you look pretty jealous to me. What do you think Shikamaru," Naruto stated.

Shikamaru shrugged, " Whatever girls are troublesome, they do troublesome things."

" Hn." Sasuke responded and kept staring at Sakura. The bell finally rung and everyone left the class. Sakura walked out and Sasuke followed behind, he pulled her on the side and stared at her.

" What?" She asked.

" What were you doing with guy." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura looked at him strangely, " Nothing, just talking that's all. Why are you jealous."

He felt his throat heat and he coughed if on cue, " Uchiha's aren't jealous."

" Sure, maybe not a little envious. I mean I could've asked him out if wanted to," Sakura stated trying to test his limits.

" I don't think, so you've already have a date." He stated.

" Really…"

Sakura stared at him, but tore away from his gaze after hearing her name. " Sakura!! Sakura!" it was a woman waving at her. She squinted a bit and dropped her mouth.

" No fucking way!! Mom?"

She looked at her and laughed. " I got go Sasuke."

Sasuke grasp her by the arm and whispered in her ear, " I'll pick you up at 7."

Sakura watched as he left and ran towards her mother and hugged her.

" Ahh! It's been forever mom dang!!!"

" I know sweetie, but dad and I decided to visit," she walked over towards the car, " so who's your cute friend you were talking to?"

" Mom….I rather not talk about," Sakura jumped into the passengers and they zoomed off.

Sakura's house.

" Honey we're home and your daughter's here!!" her mother called out and placed the keys on the kitchen table.

Sakura's dad went over and found Sakura standing in the kitchen. They both hugged each other and he kissed her on the forehead.

" My little daughter has grown-up huh?" he smiled.

" Sure has dad, it's been way long." She placed her arm around his shoulder, " nice to see you're still alive, I thought mom temper tantrums got to you."

Her mother gave a serious face and she laughed, " Just joking mom, boy I never thought to see that face again."

" How's it over in America?" Sakura asked.

" Fine, but we missed you an awful lot, and your mom couldn't wait to visit you again. And now were here," Her father stated.

" Ack, it's been lonely without you guys, though everything's good around here. The bills are paid and everything fine."

" Good to hear my cherry blossom."

" Oh Sakura tell dad about that guy you talked to," her mom smiled.

" Mom….ugh!!!" Sakura yelled at her.

" What guy? Is he under the influence of drugs? I insisted meeting him."

" Relax honey, I bet that's her boyfriend." Her mother calmed him down.

" Boyfriend!!! Dating already? Sakura care to explain?" he looked completely unsatisfied with this statement. (yesh Sakura's acts different with her parents around, can't blame her they don't want to hear every cuss word slipping out).

Sakura plugged her ears and tried to block out the talking of both her parents, " I can hear you! Lalalala" Sakura when upstairs and turned up the radio. She lay on her bed and sighed, ' Some family reunion this is.' She glanced at the clock 3:30… '6 ½ hours….I'm so ecstatic.' She said dully.

* * *

6:50 

Sakura dressed herself in a black spaghetti-strapped dress with black-and-white polka imprinted tutu material on the inside, she had on a white headband, diamond studded earrings, and original high-top converse. (yeh she a black all over ahaha well it contracts with the pink hair.) She wore no make-up just a dab of chapstick, got out of her room, and went downstairs. Coincidentally, her parents were outside in the living watching TV while she came down. They saw her, and her dad was almost as shocked as her mom.

"My! My! My! It is possible my young daughter dressed up? What's the occasion?" her dad asked.

" I have a date…" Sakura mumbled softly and played with her cell phone.

" What's that Sakura? We couldn't hear you." Her mom replied.

Sakura sighed and spoke up louder, " I have a date to go to."

Her mom and dad's ears perked up at the word 'date' and her mom rushed over just to hug her.

" Umm…. mom why are you hugging me?" Sakura looked confused.

" It's nothing honey, it's just I'm happy for you, and that Sasuke Uchiha seems like a good guy." Her mom smiled and winked at her. Sakura feel the heat reaching up to her cheeks from her mom's comment and quickly released the embrace from her mom.

" I don't think me and him are the definition of 'couple', more like a dysfunctional relationship." Sakura reassured her and sat down in stool next to the counter.

DING DONG!

" Oh goodie, he's here." Sakura noted sarcastically. Her mom squealed at the sound of the doorbell and went over to open the door. Once she opened the door, Sasuke was out there looking well dressed head-to-toe, with a cotton dress shirt, casual jeans, and clean white sneakers. He held something behind his back, but could quite see if from away, he grinned at her mom and Sakura rolled eyes.

' _Oh God, note never let parents open the door again.'_ She thought.

" Good evening Mrs. Haruno," he said in a respectable manner.

" Come in, come in." she gestured him.

He entered the house to see Sakura sitting down wearing a black dress that snagged her figure perfectly. Sakura saw looking at her and she looked behind her to follow his gaze, but then she turned back and found him staring her again.

' _Why is that every time I dress up guys always look at me strangely?_' she thought.

Sasuke thought and smirked, ' _Impressive…dressing up for the King_.' Sasuke approached her and placed the item in front of her, it was a bouquet of red roses.

Sakura looked at it and tossed at her mom, " Thanks…roses, nice. So where are we going? And please don't say Sushi Palace."

" Italian cuisine," he stated.

Sakura got up and sighed, " Finally some real food to eat." Sakura was about push Sasuke out of the door, but her dad decided to meet Sasuke to make his inference.

" Hello Sasuke," her dad extending a hand, " I am the dad of the lovely daughter you're taking out tonight."

Sasuke nodded and shook his hand, " Pleasure."

Sakura whispered over her mom, " Hey mom could you calm down your husband, I think he's a little protective especially when guys come over, I mean seriously if brought a girl instead of a guy he'd be fine and dandy."

Her mom was shocked at Sakura's smart remark, " Sakura, your dad just looking out for you besides in his eyes you're still his little girl."

" Mom, I could take care of myself, and dad needs to relax it's not like I'm in an actual relationship right now," Sakura whispered back. Her mother nodded and when refrain dad from asking anymore questions.

" Honey like the kids have fun, don't worry so much it's Friday." Sakura's mother pleaded.

" All right. I expect Sakura to be back at 10 sharp," he pointed at the clock. Sasuke nodded and Sakura was cheering on the inside.

" Let's go now, before my dad says anything else," she shoved Sasuke out of the door and slammed behind it.

" Our daughter has grown up stubborn sometimes kind of like you honey," Sakura's dad smiled at his wife.

She gawked at him and whacked him on the head, " What did you say?! Don't think your sleeping upstairs now, your lonely ass is going on the couch." ( yeh randomness x.x)

* * *

The date… 

" Nice act you pulled back there King, never knew you were quite the _charmer_." She gasped.

He gave his familiar reply, "Hn."

Sasuke pulled up towards the Italian restaurant, and it was dazzling, but nothing too beyond. Once they opened the doors aromas in the air drifted into their noses in deep content. Sasuke went up to the reception stand and told his name was under reserved, he nodded and placed them in V.I.P. section towards a window.

Sakura sat down across from Sasuke and fiddled with fingernails and scanned through the menu.

' Hmm spaghetti, lasagna, fettuccini, angel hair pasta, ravioli, etc. etc.' she thought. (I'm hungry o.o)

" Have trouble pinky?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura made a face at him and looked back at the menu, " I'm perfectly_ fine_, would you need help choosing mister King Bastard?"

" Hn, I'm already done, it's you I'm waiting for."

" Right…"

The waiter came over where they were sitting and asked, " What would you lovely couple have this evening."

Sakura looked at him and chuckled, " Umm scratch the couple and I'll have the ravioli with the marinara sauce please."

The waiter quickly jotted it down and turned to Sasuke, " You sir?"

" Spaghetti no meatballs."

" Very well, would you like anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

" Yeah, I'll have lemonade, thanks." Sakura handed him the menu and looked at Sasuke.

" Beer." ( I know what your thinking 17? beer huh? it connects to the secret).

The waiter nodded and went to get their order settled. Sakura rolled her eyes at his beverage order, ' _Typical drink for him.'_

Sakura just stared at Sasuke and rested her head in the palm of hand. A couple minutes later, it was still no talk just staring and a couple yawns here and there.

' _Why did I decide to come_?' she thought.

' _**Because you like that arrogant fool**_' Her inner smile maliciously.

' _Yeah I'm pretty sure that's it._' She thought sarcastically.

' _**Forget the past, he's change, everybody has.'**_

' _Sure, he more open…that's probably about it, and he's pretty perverted.'_

' _**See you like him, just admit; his ways has gotten to you.'**_

' _What you saying? What ways? I don't like HIM!'_

' _**Whatever, you so do, if you don't think so, why are you thinking about him most of the time?'**_

'…._'_

' _**Exactly.'**_

After Sakura's whole contradicting her inner, the waiter came with the beverages and the food as well. Sakura looked at the ravioli and took a whiff of the smells; she thanked the waiter and sprinkled some Parmesan of top. She then dug into her food and drank her lemonade from time to time. Sasuke looked at her actions, she looked like a manic scarfing down her food, and he snickered.

" What can't a girl enjoy her food like she wants to?" She looked up from her plate and marinara sauce dripped from the corners of her mouth. Sasuke reached over and wiped her mouth, then sat back down.

Sakura blushed a bit, " Umm…thanks?"

" Hn, you eat carelessly."

" So enjoy the food while you can, do you want some?" she offered him a fork with ravioli and gave a smile.

" How do I know you're going to choke me?"

" You don't trust me, I'm pretty shocked." She placed her fork down and scooted over towards him and lifted her fork again. Sasuke took a bit and shook his head, " Not bad, but my choice is better."

" Oh really." She smirked at him.

" Hn." He offered her a taste and she gladly accepted.

" Savory I must say…" she wiped her mouth and finished up. The waiter came with the bill and desserts, chocolate mousse, with touch of powdered sugar, and a mint leaf as garnish.

" Dessert, sweet!" Sakura immediately scooped up the delicate dessert and looked at Sasuke who barely touched it, " not a fond of sweets?"

" Aa, not a big fan."

Sakura finished her chocolate mousse and yawned. Sasuke threw a couple of bills on the table and stood up, Sakura did the same. They went out of the restaurant and Sakura went to open the door, but Sasuke beat to it.

" Thanks." She slipped the car and he shut the door. He went around the car, sat inside, and sped off to Sakura's house.

He parked in front and turned off the engine. Sakura sighed and played with her dress. Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer to Sakura, but she shifted and his kissed her left eye instead. Sakura saw him on the side her face and pushed his face back.

" What do you thinking your doing?" she asked. She didn't get an answer from him and got out of the car, and he followed.

" You don't have to follow me." Sakura said. He said nothing and she walked up towards the door and had her back against the door and smirked, " You know if you wanted to kiss me you should've asked."

He raised his eyebrows and moved closer to her, they were an inch apart. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss her eyes closed, but she cunningly twisted the knob of the door and slipped through the door, and shut. He felt nothing, but hard wood on his lips and opened his eyes. (I hope this makes sense :P)

' _What the...'_ he backed away from the door.

Sasuke stood there kiss less for a moment until Sakura opened the window next to the door.

" Maybe next time King…." She stuck her tongue out.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards his car, ' _Lost the bet, but that girl never ceases to amaze me.'_

* * *

Ha! Sasuke lost the bet! Ahaha okay well I'm tired and this chapter had lots of dialogue maybe like lots of mistakes sorry if it sucks butt x.x. Alright, alright hmm I promise I'll put more group bonding later on ahaha sorry! Ehh…there's like never-ending situations happening and I have to write the periods with the pairings and I get bored, so I don't usually finish :P…. Oh I need to bring in everyone's background infomation and yes Itachi will come and Sakura will meet him, so hold your horses. 

Umm…I don't know when I'll be able to update my mother keeps complaining that my grades are slipping….ugh I have 3.3 GPA geez, parents. She said I wasn't able to use the computer until my grades are up….and I'm like, no I have perfectly fine grades like I have no Fs or Ds and more Bs than As, but that's beside the point. Crazy, my dad's all like we're afraid of your future, you're going to be living in the streets. –glomps- W.T.F. Great so if you pass by California give me shout out, I'll be the one in a cardboard box you know...swearing. xP

Have a nice day people!! I hope I'll be able to type up the next one –crosses fingers-

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	14. Assembly Day

**Hello there! Hey readers welcome to chapter 14, geez it's never-ending isn't it? Don't worry there's still more along the way! Those who are tuning in I would like to say thanks because reading all those chapters before is pretty tiring x.x Ughh sorry I couldn't post up ff server went kaboom so yeah…:P**

**So I was debating whether or to extend the months because it's awfully weird how I base this high school story as actually year schedule. So I'm not completely sure about how it works with my story because it's basically class period time not measured in months or years. Heh. I don't know, you guys are probably confused, heck I'm confused o.o' Right so, I haven't really been organized heh that's pretty obvious, but if I do end it, I'll add bonus chapters of the holidays and random fluffiness. Yeah.**

grammar mistakes...will fix when i have spare time sorry :( -6.12.07

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….it would corrupted well said eh?**

**Chapter 14 (one chapter away).**

* * *

_Pervious week or so days..._

During the time scale, everyone celebrated Ino and Shikamaru's birthday all in one day. They started at a movies, partied at Ino's place, and had barbeque at a beach. During the past week most pairings got closer except Sakura and Sasuke, because unfortunately they had on-and-off war battles with each other and constant bickering.

Today was Wednesday, the middle of the week, the day of their awaiting performance. Just before this day the girls discussing their attire for the upcoming performance and decided to hit the malls for some shopping. At the same time the guys also were dragged into shopping, but it was disrupted. The cause utter chaos: the fangirls.

* * *

-RING RING- 

Sakura shuffled in her sleep and buried her head into her pillow. She groaned as the insane ringing continued to bother her. She groaned again and a muffled scream could be heard from her pillow. Her cellphone kept on ringing.

" Go away I don't want to talk to you," she mumbled. Even more ringing. " Alright, alright," she extended her hand out from the covers and grabbed her cellphone.

" Hello," she said groggily.

" SAKURA GET OUT OF BED!" Ino yelled, practically could be heard through a feet away. This caused Sakura to fall out the bed. Sakura murmured a little 'ow' and rested her chin on the bed.

" Why isn't it weekend or something?" Sakura asked while still half-awake.

" IT'S WEDNESDAY!"

" Uh-huh sure we can go- wait holy fuck!" Sakura tossed the phone away from her ear and raced to her closet, and grabbed whatever to put on, mainly a band t-shirt and jeans. She rapidly threw her clothes on and did her routine as usual. Sakura went back the room and fishing out the phone she tossed. Then she raced downstairs, grabbed her backpack and a peach out her way to the door and ate it. She saw Ino pulled to the side of the house and walked on by.

" Gawd forehead girl, never a morning person huh?" Ino questioned.

Sakura open the door and took the passenger seat, " What kind of question is that? I thought you knew me more than anybody else miss pork rinds."

Ino furrowed her eyebrow at me, " What kind of name is that?!"

" I don't know, I'm kind of hungry," Sakura rubbed her stomach and Ino laughed. They both decided to put the name-calling aside for the morning.

Ino drove on for a couple a minutes before Sakura asked her a question. " Did you tell Shikamaru yet?" Sakura asked with concern.

" Nah, I would never, besides we should tell them as a group." Ino shrugged and park the car into the parking lot. They got out and met up with Tenten and Hinata along the way to English.

" Hey ready for our performance?" Sakura said enthusiastically.

" You know it." Tenten grinned.

" How 'bout you Hinata?"

" H-hai it's going t-to be g-great!" Hinata smiled.

Ino grinned as well, " Hey aren't we getting out early during 2nd? Assembly schedules after 3rd."

" Oh yeah so we met up at the music room, set everything up in the gym, and change in the locker rooms." Sakura stated. Everyone nodded and they all walked in class.

( Let's just move forward to music class…gawd I'm super lazy, I'll probably edit the parts I took out after the story is done :)

* * *

Music Class…. 

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata entered the room along with Sasuke and the others following. Miss Shizune prepared some last minutes run throughs. She everyone exact time when the bands are going to perform, first was the Dark Fuse, and then Blissful Sins following up. They bands gathered around while Blissful Sins discuss the plan. Sakura had a change in thought about singing whether to change spots with Hinata.

" Hey Hinata you want center stage? Your vocal range would be perfect. I'll sing back up and play guitar," Sakura offered.

" It's o-okay, besides it w-would be h-hard to sing and p-play guitar," Hinata pointed out.

" I heard you sing before, it's awesome really your great on stage. I'll be fine with the playing." Sakura reassured.

Ino and Tenten disagreed with her, " That'll be too much to handle."

Sakura sighed, " I really think Hinata should do it, we can find a replacement for me that knows the song."

" Hn, I could do it," Neji offered as if it wouldn't be a problem.

The girl shook they're heads, " Too much hassle."

Sakura thought about it and finally came up with the solution, " Oh we could have Hideki play! Duh, he's been listening to us play during class, and I taught how to play the chords." Sakura told them.

" I guess that could work. Get Miss Shizune's permission to let him come here," Ino replied. Sakura nodded and walked toward Miss Shizune, she asked to call up Hideki from the announcements. Meanwhile, the bands were hanging out waiting on Sakura and everyone could tell that Sasuke was on a jealous rampage again.

" Jealous about Hideki, Uchiha?" Neji smirked.

" I couldn't care less," he glared at him.

The girls snickered and rolled their eyes, " Sure…"

Girls' Locker Room….

" Hey guys we got to change almost time for the guys performance, and ours as well!" Sakura picked her dress and everything else that she had picked up from the store. She emptied it out and double-checked through everything, she even found a CD, which happened to be the CD Sasuke gave her.

" Hey guys you still have your gifts?" Sakura said while holding up the CD to show them.

" Yeah I still have mine," Tenten removed the turquoise necklace and took out a dog tag from her pocket.

Ino shuffled through her backpack and took out a bracelet with a star charm, " Here."

Sakura looked at the bracelet and necklace, ' Sad….' She looked up at them and gave a small smile, " Hinata do you have yours?"

" Hai, b-but what are you g-going to with t-these?" Hinata went into her bag and took out hair chopsticks with her name printed on them.

" Should we show the guys?" Sakura placed the items in a package folder that she told from her backpack. They all shook their heads in agreement, and got dressed.

* * *

They were all done in a matter on minutes, everyone wore black simple tanks with ripped jeans and red slip ons. Sakura had on a red loose tie and a hanging belt buckle on her waist. Ino accessorize with red beads and red headband. Hinata wore a red cardigan over the tank top and clipped her hair on the side with a red clip. Tenten wore a red wristband with the words 'drummer' imprinted on it, and she cut her pants to make capris instead. 

" Dude we look hot!! Let's check out the guys!" Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walked out of the locker door, but they met someone halfway the hall.

" Today's the day you tell them Haruno," Kiku stepped in front to glare at Sakura.

Sakura stepped forward as well giving her the exact same glare back, " Is that so sure? We could tell whenever we want to."

" Whatever, either way he won't want you back. You're just too ugly to be seen with him," she smirked.

" Save. Your. Breath. You tried to get between us, but that failed. Let's see you try again."

Kiku gave a mischievous laugh, " Please, I know what he likes, I could sweep him off your hands in a second."

" I'd like to see you try…" Sakura smirked.

" Whatever let's go Kiku no time to waste with these nobodies," Ryuki stated.

" Nobodies? Funny because last time I checked, whores like you don't have a rep." Ino showed a face smile.

" Losers…" Kiku said and bumped Sakura on the shoulder while passing her, " watch where you're going bitch." Sakura glared at her and brushed it off because they had no time to mess their faces again. They exited out of the locker room and saw the guys setting up the amps and instruments. They all had on regular jeans and Volcom shirts on. Then from the door, Hideki came just at the right time. Sakura came up towards him.

" You know the chords right?" she asked.

Hideki nodded, " Yeah, I got 'em, by the way you look nice."

" Thanks, nothing special," Sakura grinned and pulled him towards the back entrance, " c'mon we got to wait after the guys." Sasuke took notice, but he let it slide, wouldn't want this to happen before a performance.

The girls got out for the guys to perform; as soon as they left the bleachers in the gym filled up with students and teachers along the side of the gym.

After a few minutes, when everyone settled down, Miss Shizune went up and grab the microphone from the front and cleared her throat.

" Hello students and teachers! This our welcoming assembly for the freshmen and the start of the new year!" Everyone cheered and applauded, " Alright, now we have two bands that are here to perform for you guys, so give it up for the first band performing….the Dark Fuse!!"

Sasuke took center and started singing:

_**You've got this new head filled up with smoke.  
I've got my veins all tangled close.  
To the jukebox bars you frequent,  
The safest place to hide.  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness.  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want.  
'Cause you are everything I'm not.  
**_

Chorus:

**_I just wanna break you down so badly.  
Well I trip over everything you say.  
I just wanna break you down so badly.  
In the worst way.._**

**_My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit.  
It talks, it says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
"Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red."  
You hollow out my hungry eyes.  
You hollow out my hungry eyes._**

(Chorus)

**_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_**

**_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
You won't ever get too far..._**

**_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
Well I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_**

**_I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)_**

The fangirls shrieked and their voices were echoed throughout the room. Everyone cheered for them and Miss Shizune smiled at them as they left and introduced the next band. " Another round applause for the Dark Fuse!" Another roar of applause could be heard, and of course more yelling and screaming. " Alright closing this assembly….is the girls of rock, Blissful Sins!!"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Hideki came out got set in postions: Hinata and Sakura in the front, Ino and Hideki behind them and Tenten in the back.

" Hey everyone! Ready to Rock!!" Ino and Hideki started playing and Hinata started off the singing.

(S: Sakura, H: Hinata)

_**H: I am temperamental, like a heart without a home.**_

_**SH: I am **_

SH: **I have expectations,  
I wanna be the one you call.  
And I want a conversation,  
But you dont know me at all.**

Chorus:_  
**S: Hold on tight. I am.  
H: Im a revolution.  
S: Close your eyes.  
S: I am, **_

**SH: I know what you're thinking;  
I can tell what you're waiting for.  
But I think that you're pretending.  
But you don't fool me at all.**

_**If you knew me at all.**_

(Chorus)

**H: I didn't know that you've been wanting me,  
SH: Oh how's a girl supposed to know.  
Just when you think that it's all tragedy.  
Don't worry baby I'll go slow.**

(Chorus x2)

Everyone in the gym went wild for them and got up their seats to applaud them. The girls definitely had a good time, and the students cheered and screamed as the entered out of the gym. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went towards the locker rooms to change out of their clothes and went out back to meet up with the guys.

* * *

Lunch…. 

" Dude that was the best crowd ever!" Sakura asked while taking a seat down and placed her tray down.

" Heck yah better since our amateur performance," Ino said.

" It was troublesome, my ears still hurt."

" Hn."

The girls chatted for the remainder of the lunch, and just about 10 minutes later everyone heard an announcement.

" ATTENTION EVERYONE!! SAKURA, INO, HINATA, AND TENTEN ALL HAVE A SECRET FOR YOU…. AND IT INVOLVES OUR VERY OWN HEARTTHROBS!"

Everyone listened attentively at the voice projecting for the speakers. From the cafeteria, she came out in the middle of the lunch area with a microphone in hand, and with her little posse as well.

Sakura growled, _' Kiku…'_

* * *

So I'm done with this…. may contain grammar mistakes ugh..and maybe boring heh -.-' Anyways, don't know when I'll update probably next two weeks because I'll be expecting loads of homework x.x yesh. Hopefully you won't forget me after I disappear and go into homework nerd mode :P. 

First song: **Taking Back Sunday – MakeDamnSure**, my addiction that I started listening to them.

Second song: **The Veronicas – Revolution**, very fun song and awesome!

That's all for this chapter, and I'll work on my other story too. So check you guys out in 14 days, cyber pinky promise! Yosh talk about nerd powah!

Thanks for reading(:

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	15. Coverups and Shrewups: Part 1

**Hello there!! Dude feels like forever eh? Well I thought so; imagine me not writing for a whole month, I'd go crazy for real. Goddamn you guys are scary when I leave a cliffhanger. I got to hide for my life…. dang. xD **

**Okay so 12 more days of school yeah I'm going to miss my friends ahaha oh well I can always prank call them or something! I am going freakin' party…..by myself or probably raid someone's house. So that means more writing and more fics yeah! **

**So you guys are probably get your questions answered: How did they know each other…. what happened that summer…. etc.** **etc. Also I want to point out that they're still at lunch not after school…so yah man my story has many moods ahha I like it :P **

**Short one because I wanted to get to the point, and the other part I must work on...oh and the guys don't say much in this chapter because well don't really know what to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…get that out of the way. **

**Chapter 15 Pt. 1 (here read it…. ****WARNING: LANGUAGE****, yes I had to go there ;). **

* * *

**RECAP. **

The girls chatted for the remainder of the lunch, and just about 10 minutes later everyone heard an announcement.

" ATTENTION EVERYONE!! SAKURA, INO, HINATA, AND TENTEN ALL HAVE A SECRET FOR YOU…. AND IT INVOLVES OUR VERY OWN HEARTTHROBS!"

Everyone listened attentively at the voice projecting from the speakers. From the cafeteria, she came out in the middle of the lunch area with a microphone in hand, and with her little posse as well.

Sakura growled, _' Kiku…'_

* * *

Sakura rose up from her side and toss her lunch away; she went face-to-face with Kiku. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten ditched the guys and simultaneously rushed over to Sakura. They knew this was going to be trouble; just by the look Sakura gave Kiku was just threatening. Kiku smirked at them and looked out the crowd, " HEY LOOKS LIKE THEY HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE!" 

" Give it up Kiku, you don't need to make such a big scene to cover up your jealousy…" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes and scoffed. Kiku tossed the mike to Ryuki and walked towards Sakura. She stomped her pointed heel on the pavement and pointed at her, " Listen Haruno, you and your pretty little bitches aren't going anywhere…. you're going to tell them **today**."

Sakura laughed and stepped forward to her stare her down, " Ha, don't flatter yourself Kiku…. I don't need any advice from a bitch with no bite. So toughen up honey, before you break another nail."

Kiku glared at Sakura, and in one swift motion she landed a huge punch on the side of Sakura's face. The impact of the punch made her slightly lose balance and she fell back, but luckily was supported by her friends.

" Sakura are you alright! Damn those bitches!" Ino clenched her knuckles and glared at them. " Don't worry about me," Sakura pushed her arms against the pavement and slowly stood up. Sakura placed a hand over where Kiku hit her; it was bruised. Kiku smirked at her and said mockingly, " Aww did Sakura get hurt? Does she need a bandage?" Sasuke and guys ran over to aid. Just then Sakura lifted herself from the ground and she was good and ready to hit Kiku square in the face. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared right in front on her, blocking her from hitting Kiku. Sakura obediently stopped and stepped back, " You're lucky, bitch."

" Oh _really_ Haruno because I always knew Sasuke-kun wanted to protect me and not your pathetic ass," she smiled sweetly and both of them. Sakura got pissed off to where she wanted to take her on right now, but Sasuke didn't get her the benefit of the doubt. He knew her temper got the best of her, just like before, but this could hurt her record, especially since she could literally knock her out within two punches. Sakura shrugged her off and started walking back, but Kiku forcefully grabbed her arm back in position, " Listen, don't think you can escape just because Sasuke-kun is here, you're nothing but a little coward just like your ugly friends."

" HEY! Don't think about talking smack! You and you're whoriffic crew could go and eat shit." Tenten shouted. The vibes from both groups rose intensely, and the crowd were practically closing in on they ready for a full blown fight to happen, but teachers were getting suspicious and everyone broke out in different areas.

" Tempting, but it can wait…. how about we take a little walk to the gym and get this over with once and for all..." Kiku stated, and walked towards the gym with her crew behind her. Sakura glanced over her friends and they knew they couldn't keep secrets held in any longer and decided to tell them. Sasuke and the guys followed them into the gym to meet Kiku, Ryuki, Mayu, and Kaui grinned at Sakura and her friends.

* * *

In the Gym… 

" Time's up Haruno…. I guess I always win, so now would cut the bull and speak or did I mention Ryuki still has the mic in hand?" Kiku smirked in triumph while Ryuki held the device in one hand. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata gazed at the guys and felt guilty for not telling them earlier, but now it was too late.

" I lied…. we lied," Sakura looked down, " we met before…. last year. Our sophomore year." The guys remained quiet while the witch crew had grins plastered on their faces, this how it ended up, this what they wanted.

' _This is too easy_,' Kiku thought.

Ino spoke up, " Our sophomore was the best of times, when we first met it was sort of a coincidence…"

* * *

**Flashback. **

_It was morning of the first day of sophomore year and the girls were making their way to class…. _

" _Hey where the hell's Sakura?" Tenten asked. _

_Hinata shrugged, " I-I don't k-know." _

_Ino turned around and squinted, " Forehead girl!! Hurry up we're going to be late for class!" _

" _Shut up pig. I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Sakura rushed over towards here, but hit someone from a group of boys. Papers flew from her book and her backpack fell out of her arm. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata ran over to help her up. _

" _Hey watch where you-" Sakura gulped. That person standing in front of her was none other than the onyx-eyed guy with nice features. _

" _Hi…hee" Sakura started picking up her belongings while her friends come over to help. _

" _Sakura what's goin-," Tenten looked at the guys, and took noticed of the paled-eyed, " Hey I guess we haven't met before…." _

" _Hn," replied the paled-eyed guy._

" _I'm Tenten." _

" _Ino." _

"_H-Hinata." _

" _Sakura, sorry about that…." _

" _Aa, names Sasuke." _

" _Hyuuga Neji." _

" _Shikamaru…" _

" _Naruto!"_

_The girls smiled at the guys and went to their class._

_" See you guys later..." Sakura gestured a little bye._

_" We're going the same class anyways." Sasuke stated._

_Sakura gave a small smile " Alright..."_

* * *

Ino began speaking again, " It was fine, but then we knew about your motives." 

" W-we were the r-reason why you can't r-remember," Hinata silently stated.

" Remember what?" Naruto asked.

" W-who we a-are."

" The reason why you guys didn't know us, and because you are have temporal memory loss…" Tenten told them straightforward.

Neji stared at her, " Is that why we don't remember…"

" Yeah, that's why when you first saw me you didn't know.." Tenten stated.

Kiku smiled, " Keep going…."

Sakura shook her head, " It had to be like this because we didn't want to be the ones to hurt…but we ended you doing the same."

" We knew about your plans. You went behind our backs and manipulated our damn friendship!" Ino pointed out, " You used us as excuse to be friends just to get closer to us. And it worked, everyday we couldn't help but wonder why it hurt so much for each you to say you wanted to be us, but in truth, you guys lead us on. You guys claimed to be trustworthy, but it wasn't hard to take noticed your records for being players."

" You lied to our faces too, and never again we would be taken advantage of…we knew all along, so we took revenge." Sakura said. The guys peered at each one of them, wondering how this even started they looked as if they were trying to regain the memories back. " July 1st was that day this happened, it was the day we celebrated our summer kick off…"

* * *

**Flashback. **

Sakura's POV

_It was a night of partying at a rented out hotel room, all of us from sophomore classes joined in for the partying. That night everyone enjoyed themselves; there was loud music, videogames, and dancing. It was completely rowdy, but it wasn't a bother, everyone had fun, even you guys did and we played on smiles and signs of happiness on our faces, but deep down we felt shattered. We let our guard down, and we didn't feel oblige to be tolerated with _

_Before the day of the party, we found text messengers in each of your phones, all of them from an unknown sender texting about leaving us and finishing us off. We broke down and felt used as if all of you guys pretended we were caught in you lovesick trap. So we did what needed to do: to erase any part of our existence in your lives. _

_During the party we offered each of you drinks until each one of you collapsed from the strong ness of the alcohol. The party seemed to be over, and we took action. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I knocked you guys with the empty alcohol bottles; we knew the consequences were and we knew they each of you would have a concussion. Once we knocked all of you out, and we left the scene, unnoticed._

* * *

" Everyday we held that night in our memories because it didn't mean shit." Sakura told them. Sasuke looked at her with a stoic face. " Did you guys think we were another one of your pretty girls to claim? For the past weeks we didn't want to take this chance for granted, but you guys showed affection towards us…." 

Sasuke looked at her straight in her eyes, he knew what seemed to be a dream turned into reality, " Hn," he relied.

" Honestly, I didn't mean to go against my actions…. it was just-"

" Just a mistake," Sasuke cut her off.

" Yeah…" Sakura's voice faded.

Kiku clapped rather loudly and stepped in between them, " Well done Haruno, now they know what you bitches were planning, but I think there's something I would like to share with you as well…what you lost was my gain." Kiku walked next to Sasuke put her arm around his neck.

" What the fuck is you talking about?" Sakura glared at her.

" Out of all the people...I thought you should have seen it coming," she released him and flicked her hair.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I grew suspicious. " Why don't you just say it," Ino got angry.

" No need to be petty with me girls…"

" Cut to the chase." Tenten said sternly.

" Very well then, let's just say the day you left…we girls took advantage" Kiku played with her black hair.

" Don't tell me…" Ino gasped.

" Why yes…now you starting to get it…. we were your replacements," she smirked. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata's heart sank. They faces stood their shock as the witch crew imagined they would.

Ryuki walked around in circle and stopped in front on them, " You see once we heard that you stupid idiots left, we took initiative."

Kaui smirked, " And we enjoyed every minute of it, especially since you whores did an excellent job of giving them concussion…."

" Second helpings are always the best anyways…" Mayu pointed out. Sakura looked at Sasuke, Ino at Shikamaru, Hinata at Naruto, and Tenten at Neji.

They asked them," Is it true…"

* * *

**SO…. hopefully you got your questions answered if not ask me some more I guess. Umm I'll update soon probably next week or perhaps during the week so i guess well see...ummm sorry cutting it off again the next one's probably short one too. Maybe lots of yelling involved :P**

**IRRELEVANT JUNK: so I watched Pirates 3: At World's End on Mon. Hahaha mad cool dude that freakin' movie was like never-ending it was like 3 hours long. Gawd people can't hold their pee for that long xD. It was okay, but I liked the Pirates: Dead Man's Chest one better because of Jack's Sparrows war paint. uh-huh that's pirate sexy ;P. I'd probably rate Pirates 3 an 8/10 because of the humor and randomness in the beginning and the fight scenes were the most exciting. **

**Have a nice weekend:D **

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony. **


	16. Coverups and Shrewups: Part 2

**Well, well, well hello there viewers! I have been working on homework for the past week, a lot of crap to do like trig. wkst. and a research paper, debate…power point pres. I hate teachers! Probably around 5 hrs. of sleep each day:( boo! –thumbs down- I got everything done so I'm going to party my ass off. :P Whoo-hoo bring out the junk food!! Yah. So basically my week was annoying. **

**Thanks the supporters and everything mad love! So hey now I'm forced to finish this story!! I got sensors everywhere ahaha so latest chapter…people are curious whether is it/is not true…well I'm just going to have keep you reading on. Oh yah sorry for the transaction for the entire story…it was loveable and now it's not so loveable ahaha…so it's not so pretty, but the story not done yet for sure(: **

**NOTE: the reference to 'playboy' and 'manwhore' does not mean the guys slept with Kiku and her bitches or Sakura and her friends for that matter! I don't not know why people will think that, alright alright so stop and get your head out of the gutter. Also take note that they're only 16/17 years old, i don't want to get the wrong impression that they 'do' girls and sleep around...um that's Rated M kids. Playboy and Manwhore is just my slang for two-timing bitch a.k.a. needs a bitchslap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own this drama-filled highschoolfic….ah the memories.**

**Chapter 15 Pt. 2 (Language again….)**

* * *

**RECAP.**

" Why yes…now you starting to get it…. we were your replacements," she smirked. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata's heart sank. They faces stood their shock as the witch crew imagined they would.

Ryuki walked around in circle and stopped in front on them, " You see once we heard that you stupid idiots left, we took initiative."

Kaui smirked, " And we enjoyed every minute of it, especially since you whores did an excellent job of giving them concussion…."

" Second helpings are always the best anyways…" Mayu pointed out. Sakura looked at Sasuke, Ino at Shikamaru, Hinata at Naruto, and Tenten at Neji.

They asked them," Is it true…"

* * *

" Is….it?" Sakura said with so much hate. The guys stood there silent and the girls couldn't take it. 

" Don't lie to us especially to our faces…" Ino said.

" Don't waste your breath it's over, it's done," Kiku said clearly, " If you want the truth you should've just asked."

Sakura adverted her gaze to her, " What truth?"

" This." Ryuki held out a folded sheet of paper and flagged in front of everyone's face.

" What a piece of paper's going to do?" Ino asked forcefully.

" Not just a piece of paper…." Kaui broke of her sentence at the end.

Mayu finished Kaui's sentence, " A contract."

" You see we made it official." Kiku stated while scanning through the paper, " here's your proof."

Kiku shoved the contract and the girls and couldn't wait to see their faces drop. Sakura caught the paper and looked at the 'contract' carefully while her friends read from her side.

" It simply states what we told your little playboys," Kiku smirked.

'_No…what is this_?" Sakura eyed Kiku then at Sasuke.

She marched up to Sasuke and threw the paper at his face. " You knew! You knew all along!!!" She shouted, " I can't believe you!!"

" They knew?" Ino said ragingly.

" W-what t-that's impossible!" Hinata said in a confused tone.

" Just a minute ago you guys were clueless…. it doesn't make sense."

The witch crew just standing there while they looked confused. " You bitches are so dumb, it was all an act, everything, they knew, clearly, but they wouldn't want to tell you."

" Our first day of school they didn't know us…." Sakura countered.

" Ha that how stupid you were, you see they _acted_ like they didn't know you…." Mayu stated.

" That's not true!" Sakura looked at Kiku.

" Oh by contrary it is…. see they even signed it themselves…. meaning that they were ours and in exchange we told them about that little night incident," Kiku stated as if she pro at this.

Sakura listened carefully while still staring at Sasuke with the most hurtful eyes. She turned away from Sasuke gaze and faced Kiku, just like before. " What Haruno? Are you admiring how pretty my face is?" Kiku giggled and looked back at her. " No, I'm just admiring how pretty your face is going to be after this…" Sakura hit straight on the side, landing a huge punch near her face and towards the lower chin. Kiku got knocked back and fell back faced down. She cupped her face. A bruise twice the size she gave to Sakura.

Kiku hissed and slowly stood up, with the help of her posse. Kiku walked up toward Sakura and scoffed. Sakura turned to her friends and took the folder with the items out. They each grabbed their item and handed it to the guys.

" You know without us telling…. so no more lies," Sakura touched the edges of the CD cover and handed it to Sasuke. Ino traced her fingers around the star and cupped in Shikamaru hands. Tenten held the necklace in her hand and dropped in his hands, along with the dog tag. Lastly, Hinata gripped the chopsticks and placed it in Naruto hands. The guys looked at the items the girls gave them.

" CD." Sasuke read the cover, _' Relient K'_

Sakura didn't bother to look at him and nodded, " Favorite band of mines, you gave it to me during grad. week."

Neji looked at the necklace Tenten gave him, " It looked familiar…."

" Yeah," Tenten said grimily, " The dog tag...that you attached to it…"

' _Weapons to secure the ones you care for – Neji_.' He read in thought while Tenten sniffled.

Ino folded her arms and rubbed her arms constantly while Shikamaru examined the bracelet. " A star…"

" Uh-huh when we went outside to stargaze…. you slipped it over my hand…. before that night happened," Ino said sadly.

Naruto looked at the chopsticks Hinata handed him and traced his fingers over her craved name.

" T-that was g-given to me at the S-sushi P-palace."

Sakura bit her lip when she looked over to see the guys get their gifts. " These are the gifts you gave us for our first year together…. but I guess items were meant to be given back," Sakura slowly walked away as her friends followed with the same grief. She couldn't help, but feel sad, she was about to reach the door, but Sasuke gripped her wrist.

" Wait," Sasuke spoke. Sakura stopped where she was, and whirled around to face him.

" Wait for what Sasuke? There's nothing to wait for! You lied to me! You knew about everything. You knew about that night, and you didn't tell me!" Sakura was about to breakdown, " You played dumb, and I don't think I can't trust you anymore. Not right now," Sakura pushed him away from her, " You can have that bitch. Since you guys belong together right. I hope your ass is happy now. I hope you forget me for good…."

" Don't."

" What Sasuke? What is it now?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know…. I fucked up."

" Don't bother…. It' too late. Can't changed how you fucked up can you? Or did you just plan this was the way to tell us that you're just playing me…. everything was a jock. It was a lie. Did you ever think about for second? Did it register in your mind to make me regret that past 'friendship' we had?"

He remained silent. " Yeah I thought so…. have fun living without lies."

Sakura walked away and never looked back. She walked to the front of the school along with her friends left sadden and heartbroken.

" Why does everything in my life end up like shit?" Sakura happened to escape that thought from her mouth.

" Maybe that's how the way it goes…." Tenten responded.

It was already in the fourth period, but the girls didn't want to go back. Sakura shuffled through her backpack and called her mom.

" Hello?"

" Mom can you pick me and my friends up?"

" Sweetie what's wrong? School doesn't end into 2 more hours," Her mom asked concerningly.

" I don't want to talk about it…. please call the office and sign us out," Sakura pleaded.

" Been there in 10 minutes." Sakura hung up the phone and threw it the bag.

Sakura sighed and looked at her friends, " They knew and yet they didn't have the guts to tell us."

* * *

In the gym… 

Kiku and her posse cheered and each of them hugged their guy. The guys shook out of their grasp and stared down at them.

" What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Isn't this what you wanted?" Kiku asked kindly.

" What I want? I don't need you."

" But S-sasuke-kun I thought you w-wanted me," Kiku pouted.

Sasuke scoffed, " Wanted what? We didn't have anything."

Kiku started crying down on the floor, while the guys search for the guys when they heard an announcement, " Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Please report to the attendance office."

" C'mon." The guys ran towards the attendance office, leaving the witch crew empty-handed.

* * *

Attendance Office… 

" Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, it seems that you girls didn't report to period four after lunch…." The attendance receptionist eyed each of them.

" Oh we were held back to clean the gym up, Miss Shizune asked us to," Sakura lied to get through.

" Very well…. how did you get bruised?"

" It's minor, I'm fine," she responded.

" Alright, we received a call from your mother to sign all of you out, correct."

" Hai," Sakura answered.

" Take a seat then…." The receptionist pointed to the chairs and the girls sat in them and waited.

Five minutes past and Sakura's mom came rushed through the door. She came over and hugged Sakura then released.

" Oh my god, what in the world happened to your face?!" She shrieked while inspecting the bruise.

" I'll tell you at home…."

" Okay…. well do you girls want to stay over, I contacted your parents already," her mother offered.

" Sounds good, but I need to get my car." Ino said.

" We'll stop by and you can follow us to our house," Sakura mom offered. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were about to leave out of the front office door, when Sasuke and the guys abruptly swung open the door.

" Stop."

The girls froze and simultaneously turned around to see the guys standing there. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata stood there with staring into the guys' eyes. Sakura quietly gestured her mom to wait in the car, while the girls face the guys one last time.

" It's too late for second chances…." Tenten said.

" We're leaving for good, not coming back until next year. We got gigs to perform…. we can't stay," Ino said sadly. The guys laid their eyes towards the girls and each of them pulled out a present, all different in size.

" We can't accept anything from you guys…" Tenten said modestly while looking at the box.

" Take it," Neji stated.

Hinata held the box by the edges and reached out to return it back, " N-naruto I c-can't."

Naruto shook his head and pushed the box away from his face, " Accept this as an apology."

Ino felt unwanted tears seeping out from her eyelashes as she stared at the gift, " I don't want it. I can't take this from you…"

" Don't talk about it, it never meant to go this way," Shikamaru stated.

Sakura stared at the present and tossed it to him, " Grudges are harder to let go. This won't change how the past affected us."

" Keep it…. we're not looking for any gestures," Sasuke noted.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded. " Can't face the past don't look into the future right?" she choked between her words.

" Aa."

" My mistake for believing your were the opposite of any typical guy…. but I was wrong, your just like every other egotist guy, and I was blind enough to not notice," Sakura said, " No more regrets…it's finished. Nothing to hold on to from now…"

The girls left out of the door as the guys felt regret rush over their minds. They couldn't do anything anymore; they screwed up their chance. They were now the ones to feel the blame and torture.

" Now what?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing…" Neji commented.

In the car….

" How did it go?" her mother asked.

" I don't feel like talking about it yet…. just drive to the parking lot."

Sakura eyed the box, ignored, and stared out the window, ' Only for the best….'

She looked at her friends' boxes and decided to open it. Sakura unwrapped the paper to find a white jewelry case. She lifted the box and saw what it was inside. It was a simple heart pendant with a black crystal in the formed. A note was placed in the box. She unfolded it and read it: Sorry is hard to say – Sasuke…

Sakura clasped it in her hands and gently put it in the box. Sakura changed her direction towards her friends. Hinata was given a sliver bracelet with small hearts, and on one of them in had N + H on it. Ino held a ring in the palm of her hand with a diamond on top and words inscribed in the ring, it read: Shining at Night…. referring to the night they stargazed. Tenten had a necklace in between her fingers reflected against the sun; it was a pendant in the shape of a dove in crystal, representing peace.

" Hard to let go of this?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

" Yeah," that was the response she got from them. Sakura's mother drove into the parking lot, while Ino reversed her car and followed to Sakura's home.

* * *

I'm finished. Yes the Ino car thing was weird, but she couldn't leave it there! o.o So yah regarding how the guys knew all along…. that was a hidden secret of my own, because in the beginning I made them think they didn't know them which everyone read yes…. but ha they actually knew all along. :o so yes they did know from the start, but Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata did not because they didn't tell them…. and you guys did either so not situational irony, but like twisted irony! O-m-g! Ahh sorry girlish antics uh. Yeah very confusing, but hey never know eh? I'm sorry I kept that to myself…. well I mean I gave people hints about the secret…. so yah. 

Concluding everything: Sakura and her friends did not tell them about that night…. until the witch crew forced them to, and they did. So the witch held Sasuke and guys captive, for themselves basically and even conducted a contract for it. Then Sasuke and guys lied to them about being the manwhores that they are! Big shocker. Then the guys lied even more and the girls found out they knew all along. Everyone is now EXPOSED. Gawd, I had been waiting to explain it like from moment the girls starting bashing each other. Ahahha I am now content.

Until next time…. questions just ask alrighty.(:

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	17. It's For the Best

**Hey readers!!! First time I'm late, late updating ugh. I got a lot of hype on my last chapter and that's a freakin' lot. Dang making me nervous now…. xD. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck, but it probably would because I made them sad. Everyone thought the last chapter was sad, and I'm so sorry. xD I had to do it, yes apologizes. Oh I'd like to respond to the anonymous reviews because I can't respond to you? Alrighty….**

**princessaluv**: no this isn't the end…I think I'll end it maybe around 20 ish chapters? Thanks for being a die-hard fan and you don't have to worry about reviewing. Reading tops that for sure ;P Spam is even better xP

**babyblue16**: I'll clear this up in my profile, but if you're still confused, umm…I'm not sure to fix that.

**I think those are the anonymous ones I couldn't respond back…**

**oh I'd like to give shout-outs to:**

Nightshadow Dweller, DJ HiHi Kimiko, NinjaBethi.x.x, sasusakufan2357, celenalyn, SweetKisses9, Ashley, Chelsea, Jenix, Noah, kirei na yukki, pinky101, Kikoru Sijan, Cute-killer-Gurl, blackpotion, animeGRLxxx, xDumplingzx, itachi-is-mine, SaphireGloom, darkpetaltaki, Minakui, redangel12, tru-viet, shuriken-thrower & her friends :p, kattylin, princessaluv, Guardian of Balance, dashierz365, my lil' cherry blossom, mnmzlover, HinaNaruFAN987, Xanie, pure-white-angel, kindom-konoha123, and makin13. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!! –gives out high fives- this is probably the last time I do this…and well maybe at the end of the story. :P

**According to my alerts… readers are officially going bananas over this story and I'm flabbergasted. I must celebrate because that's more than I could handle…90 alerts…. o.o'. The number of my fingers times nine…. :o –looks at fingers-…..Okey-dokey after the whole wave of drama, it won't be so interesting except the encounters……… on with this chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…ahh.**

**Chapter 16 (guys are OOC...hey I gave them their 2 cents to talk to the girls). **

* * *

RECAP. 

The girls left out of the door as the guys felt regret rush over their minds. They couldn't do anything anymore; they screwed up their chance. They were now the ones to feel the blame and torture.

" Now what?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing…" Neji commented.

She looked at her friends' boxes and decided to open it. Sakura unwrapped the paper to find a white jewelry case. She lifted the box and saw what it was inside. It was a simple heart pendant with a black crystal in the formed. A note was placed in the box. She unfolded it and read it: Sorry is hard to say – Sasuke…

" Hard to let go of this?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

" Yeah…" that was the response she got from them. Sakura's mother drove into the parking lot, while Ino reversed her car and followed to Sakura's home.

* * *

They pulled up to Sakura's house and walked up to the front porch to find four envelopes, each one with the individual girls' name written on them. Sakura picked hers up from the porch and thumbed the name on the envelope. She examined it before dropping her bag on the ground. 

" It's from them…" she said sadly and leaned against the railing. She looked at her mother and her mother understood and left them I peace.

Ino wiped her tears from her lower eyelids and held the envelope in hand, " Shikamaru," she muttered while sitting herself on the ground. Hinata started to weep and she landed herself next Ino, " It-it h-hurts…."

" How did this happen?" Tenten looked at her friends.

" It just did, we can't change anything anymore." Sakura replied while opening her envelope. She peered inside and found random pictures of her and Sasuke. The first one was a picture of him blocking his face while Sakura sticked out her tongue. She smiled wearily and pulled out a note. It read: Keep the good memories. Sakura couldn't handle it anymore, she slid from the railing to the ground as a tear withdrew from her face. ' _Good memories? They're painful now.'_

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten already held the pictures out their hands each of them expressing a small smile and more silent tears. Ino had pictures of Shikamaru sleeping and cloud/star gazing, while Tenten looked at picture of her and Neji playing soccer at the park, and Hinata stared at the pictures of Naruto eating out of a ramen cup and others were Hinata was hugged by Naruto.

" Pictures…how?" Ino blinked and more tears fell from her face.

Sakura shook her head, " I don't know….I thought we got rid of them."

" What's going to happen now that they know?" Ino said in between breaths.

" I can't go back to school….I can't see him again." Tenten implied.

Sakura nodded, " Only thing we could do is go somewhere else…."

Hinata averted her gaze from the picture to Sakura, " M-moving?"

She nodded, " Start over and go to gigs like we did last year."

" Where to?"

" They only place I could go is….America."

* * *

Back at school…. 

Sasuke and the others sat down in the chairs in absolute silence until the receptionist called out to them, " Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto, the principal would like to see you boys."

" Hn." With that the four guys made their way to the office and sat down in front of the principal. " Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto." He acknowledged the guys to sit in the couch as he fixed up his tie and suit.

" What happened during lunch between those girls…. it seems that you gentlemen are associated with the ruckus happening during lunch." He asked sternly.

" We were talking Principal Uchiha," Neji replied.

" Anything to add?" he treated Neji's comment as an incomplete answer. They guys laid back in the couch and didn't say anything else. Sasuke looked at his father and asked out of the blue, " I need the keys to your car."

" What's the purpose, you still have two hours left…. academics comes first."

" I got something I have to do. It's important." Sasuke told him a straight answer. His father examined his posture and attitude to see if he showed any signs of lying.

" Very well, but tomorrow after school at 2:45 you'll make up for your classes, that goes for all of you. Understood?" the guys nodded and walked out of the office.

" Hai…" Sasuke's father tossed the keys to him and he caught it in the palm his hand and followed out the door. " Out in the front parking out. Any dents or scratches we'll talk tonight…oh and good luck with her son." Sasuke nodded and smirked as he left.

Fugaku leaned in his chair and propped his elbow on his armrest, ' _High schoolers…._'

Sasuke walked out of the office with the keys twirling around fingers, " Let's go."

" C'mon teme you're not serious about this, are you?"

Sasuke pushed the key in the ignition and revved up the engine, " Hn, I am. Think about Hinata dobe."

Naruto didn't say anymore as Sasuke pulled out the parking lot and drove to Sakura's house.

* * *

Sakura's House… 

" We can't just pretend to avoid them and believe that this was just mistake, it affected all of us, and there's not a reason left for us to stay," Sakura pointed out, " Not matter how hard we try."

" It'll still be in our memory," Ino said.

Sakura nodded and flinged the pictures out her hands. She sign and lifted her head up and stared up at the ceiling. ' _Damnit…. why does this shit always happen…every year it's always bad luck….first I was left alone, and then I got hurt. Why?'_

The girls stayed unmoved from their spots while they drowned themselves in their own thoughts, they were preoccupied with sadness when all the sudden a car screeched and pulled up in front of the house. Sakura turned her head and saw a sleek black car parked outside and Sasuke coming out of the car door along with the guys.

' _Sasuke…._' she thought, but she's unsure how to react, she didn't know whether to hate him even more or accept the fact he might be upfront about the lying. The guys stalked up to the house not realizing the girl's presence until they stepped forward to the porch. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata stood up from their spots and faced them. Tears welded from Ino's eyes again, and Hinata could help but start to break down again. Tenten looked at Neji with sad eyes and stepped down from the porch. She looked at him before running to the right. Neji chased after her and the girls knew it hurt her the most because Tenten had a close relationship with Neji than they had.

Sakura closed her eyes and got up to face Sasuke, " You can't chase me forever…"

" I can try." He responded.

" Try all you want it's not doing any good. Why are you here?" she asked.

" To talk."

" Fine…" Sakura walked away from the porch leaving her friends with the guys….**( I'm going to switch scenes between couples…sorry for transitioning).**

Naruto walked up to Hinata and kneeled before her, " Hinata."

" W-what…" she said quietly.

" Sorry." he whispered in her ear, " For making you suffer."

Hinata felt tears spring from her eyes and hid her face with her hands, " I-I don't k-know if I can forgive…"

" Hinata, better to say now, then to keep it later. I'll wait…"

" H-hai," she pulled out the bracelet and aligned in with his fingers and bit her lip, " time h-heals itself..."

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino…. 

Ino didn't dare look Shikamaru straight in the eyes, she knew if she did, it'll even break her heart more than it's present state. Ino felt a hand wiping away her tears while she hugged her side. Shikamaru lifted her chin to stare at her eyes, and he frowned.

" Crying is troublesome you know."

" Leave me alone, I don't feel like it right now."

Shikamaru sighed, " I didn't mean to…"

" Stop, don't finish you're sentence," Ino reached in her bag for the ring, " just don't…." She carefully placed it in the palm of his hand, " If I keep this, it'll make me even more bitter…. save it. I already had more enough to handle now."

Shikamaru looked at her again, " Ignoring me it not going to help."

" Maybe I shouldn't speak to you at all then…"

* * *

Neji and Tenten…. 

" Tenten!" He caught up to her and reached out to her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to face him. " W-whatt?" She tried swallowing up her tears, but it was no use. Tears flowed down her face and she slowly placed herself on the ground.

" Let go of me. I don't care anymore….I don't Neji." Tenten was released from Neji and he knelt down to her," I didn't want it to be this way."

" Be like what Neji? Screwed up?! You have Kaui now, so be happy."

He paused and choose his words wisely, " I didn't do anything with her."

" To hell you didn't!" Tenten lifted herself up and ran the opposite way again, but Neji caught her again arm before she even moved. He turned her around to face him.

Tenten looked up and whispered, " Neji…. don't do this to me. Leave me be."

" I don't want to be the bad guy."

Tenten reached into her pocket and took out the dove necklace. She placed the pendant in his hand and murmured and stared at him," Then don't."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura…. 

Sakura walked two steps in front of him and as he stared at her back. She stopped and turned around, " Save your words for some other whore you plan on dating."

" There's no one to date."

She looked at him and shook her head, " Liar, you're lying to me, don't think you can pull that with any girl."

" I'm serious. Listen." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was going to do was even possible, " I messed up my chance with you…."

" You don't think I see that Sasuke? Did you just expect me to let it slide because I accepted you in my life this year? Huh Sasuke? Was it all just simple and easy for you to kick back and relax?" Sakura threw a fit and nearly started crying.

Sasuke looked at her and cupped her cheek, " Don't make this hard on yourself…."

Sakura smacked away his hand and back away, " Make it hard, what's that suppose to mean, you want me to stop overreacting? You can just stop yourself there. Bastard."

" I need you," he confessed.

" Like I believe behind that charm of yours…. it just was made to be like this. No matter what happens in my life I lose– everything." Sakura walked up towards him and pulled out the necklace. She tossed it to Sasuke and he caught it. " You can have my heart…. it's already black anyways."

Sakura walked back to her house leaving him with a lone whisper, " Sorry is hard to accept…."

* * *

I'm finished. Sorry about updating extremely late…. Pah:(. Yeah I kind of left it off like that, but I'll save it for next chapter. If you were wondering why the girls' didn't tell them about America…it's because they don't want to deal with it anymore. 

For reason for OOC: They should at least say something not like like 'troublesome' and 'hn' because they want another chance with the girls, but guys don't upfront say stay with me' 'I promise to be better' ehhh I prefer not? Besides the guys got the no forgive gestures...I was going to for Hinata, but then she's hurtting because she's sensitive.

Oh wish your dad a Happy Father's Day because that's what did. Not daddy's little girl any more, just a physco daughter. XD ahaha Alrighty I hope I didn't screw up your day and made it sad erm…. no regrets I guess? I gotta go make some grilled hot dogs!!! YUM!

Have a wonderful Dad Day :D

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	18. Say Goodbye

**Hey readers, supporters, and erm fans?? Ahaha I'm being stalked on fanfiction. –fist pump- yah man at least I somebody to talk to instead of just writing. Thanks for readers for PMing and replying to response it's pretty damn nice, no lies. Sorry for not updating after I got out of school, I had some crap I had to take care of, but nothing over the summer so you guys can love me later…**

**Replying to comments.**

'_wtf_**': about the OOCness I do agree, guess I was trying to make it sad and sappy not a kick in the shins and flame torches at the guys…. so I'm sorry if it was painful in your eyes and I guess that was worth crying for: OOC. Positives: at least I didn't make them like sissy boys with flowers and pretty hearts…. AKA: will you forgive? I'm nothing without you…boo freakin' hoo besides the guys got rejected. My readers are going to hate for writing that…anywho thanks wtf for your honesty so catch you laters. (:**

_i.death-chan_**: whoa famous one day on FFN…. maybe famous for this story, authors always seem to have one story that's always top notch. Never actually hit me to become 'most talked about' or 'that one author who wrote another damn highschoolfic'… I mean I am real and talk smack a lot, but I'm not sure about overall out of this highschool story…plus I'm terrible at description ahaha not really author material, but in the long run I'll STILL WRITE MORE FICS!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto…. I own this highschoolfic ahaha I'm guilty owning a highschool fic…so sue me betches. **

**Chapter 17(At the end it's suppose to be uplifting so I played around with it…. Ehh I've seen better).**

* * *

RECAP. 

N/H

Hinata felt tears spring from her eyes and hid her face with her hands, " I-I don't k-know if I can forgive…"

" Hinata, better to say now, then to keep it later. I'll wait…"

S/I

Shikamaru sighed, " I didn't mean to…"

" Stop, don't finish you're sentence," Ino reached in her bag for the ring, " just don't…." She carefully placed it in the palm of his hand, " If I keep this, it'll make me even more bitter…. save it. I already had more enough to handle now."

N/T

" I don't want to be the bad guy."

Tenten reached into her pocket and took out the dove necklace. She placed the pendant in his hand and murmured and stared at him," Then don't."

S/S

" Like I believe behind that charm of yours…. I just it was made to be like this. No matter what happens in my life I lose– everything." Sakura walked up towards him and pulled out the necklace. She tossed it to Sasuke and he caught it. " You can have my heart…. it's already black anyways."

* * *

Sakura walked back to her house leaving him with a lone whisper, " Sorry is hard to accept…." 

He gripped the necklace in his hand and shoved it in his pockets. ' _I don't have the guts to say it.._' Sasuke stood there finding Sakura slowing going off and accepted her decision.

Sakura felt the wisp of the cool breeze hit her face as she silently held head down, comforting herself with her owns arms, _' It's cold- just like whenever you're around._' She took slow, small steps as each faint memory of the past flooded her mind. ' Leave everything behind…. it's no use to me now.' The wind whistled as her hair brushed the side of her face. ' _No regrets…_' She tucked her cold hands in her pocket and felt the note against her fingers, she murmured against the wind, " Everything you own will come and haunt me even if I try to force it away. Bitter endings never started with a sweet beginning, just avoidance."

Sakura gazed at the sky and closed her eyes, hoping for so-called omen to make this better. She felt a tear drip from her face, and she quickly swiped it away with her hand. '_ Strong. It's all I have to be from now on…'_

* * *

Meanwhile with Tenten… 

Tenten felt her lips tremble and held her head down not even making contact with Neji. ' The End of a heartbreaking relationship….' " Sorry," she whispered. He stood up and looked down at her.

She continued to whisper, " Sorry for meeting me. Sorry for the lies. Sorry for getting involved in this mess." Neji looked back at her and gave a silent nod. Tenten shifted herself slightly and thought, ' _Only person to fall in love changed everything in my life, but now I knew it was all fake.'_ Neji turned around from her and started walking away.

" N-Neji…" she said quietly.

" Hn," he stopped where he was at and looked at the ground.

" Push the lies aside…please."

"Aa." Neji stood two feet away and keep walking until Tenten could feel his presence anymore.

Tenten wiped away her tears and laid down on the grass. '_ I love you…. more than it pains me…'_

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino… 

Ino held her knees close to her body and looked away from his face. She quietly told him, " Look, I'm not going to lecture or even deal with this anymore, what's done is done."

' _Ino…_' he thought painfully.

Ino laid her head between her folded knees, " You can keep that to yourself, maybe it's best if the past was not mentioned anymore."

" Aa." He replied.

Ino bit her lip and hesitated to talk, " Answer one thing for me. Did you love her…. honestly?"

" No," he answered truthfully.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, " How do I know you're not lying again?"

"…."

" I thought so…"

' _Troublesome._' He thought and left her where she was.

' _Bye Shikamaru…_'

* * *

With Hinata. 

Naruto decided to say no more and leave the conversation left where it was, any more would just push it even further. He carefully held the bracelet in his hands and traced the craved letters.

' Sorry for making you suffer…Hinata.' He looked at her for the last time before leaving her. He turned out of the porch and walked away.

" N-naruto."

" Hm?"

" I'll w-wait too."

* * *

Sakura walked along the choppy grass and trudged up her way porch sitting back down at her position, just wishing she hadn't seen his face again before going to move. She looked at her friends both Hinata and Ino silent and depressed… _' If it wasn't for that day we met, we could just been living own lives without any cares and playing songs all day.'_

She sighed deeply. " Hey guys what happened with Tenten?"

" Neji came back, but I guess she's not here…."

Sakura looked at Ino, " I'm going to her…. I'll see you guys later inside."

" But Sak-" Ino couldn't finish and Sakura was already jogging to her path. Ino and Hinata decided to follow behind to just before Sasuke made it to the car.

Sakura saw Tenten lay unmoving on the grass and hands folded on her stomach. " Tenten?" Tenten kept looking at the sky and didn't say a word.

" Hey Tenten? You okay?"

" I will be."

" Right… can I join you?" Sakura asked and Tenten just stayed there. Sakura shifted herself and laid down beside her with her left arm behind her head and the right hanging on her side. " It's nice today."

" Yeah…."

Ino and Hinata came over and took a side and laid down with the girls. Sakura sighed and whispered a song:

_**  
**__**Disreguard what we know  
Well your voice is so low  
Will I stay  
Will I go this evening  
See the light on the rail  
Reflect red off the tail lights  
In front of us.  
Slowly leading. **_

Ino and Hinata also followed along whispering the sweet lyrics of the song.

Heed my warning my darling.  
Don't let the twilight drown.  
Feel the shoreline thriving.  
Turn around.  
Turn around.  
Turn around.

Well we pull of the road,  
Sinking slow, sinking slow  
And the gravel recedes into dust  
And the unfaithful sun

Tenten was on the verge of crying again, " Thanks guys…my favorite song of all time."

" Remember your birthday…" Sakura said.

She closed her eyes and nodded, " You guys sang that song for me."

* * *

Flashback… 

_The atmosphere was crisp and very warm, not humid, but settle. It's was nearly into the season of spring, and it was that time to celebrate Tenten's very sixteenth birthday. Tenten sat outside watching the cars wizz by and listened to the quiet, calm surroundings._

_Tenten inhaled then exhaled, " Nice weather."_

" _TENTEN!!!" someone shouted from afar._

_Tenten got startled to who it was….her crazy ass friends again. " Hey guys what's happening?"_

" _What's happening? WHAT'S HAPPENING! It's your BIRTHDAY!" Ino shouted nearly close to her face._

" _Ino….you're very LOUD!" Tenten placed emphasis on the word 'loud'._

_Ino laughed, " Gawd, your grouchier than forehead waking up early." Sakura looked at her and glared. " Kidding, man you guys got your panties stuck up your asses or something." Just then the neighbors walked by and gave them with a distrubed look of their faces. " Hi!!" Ino waved at them. Everyone sweat dropped._

" _I-ino I don't t-think they want to s-say hi back…." Hinata chuckled quietly._

_Sakura started cracking up and fell on her ass, " Ino-pig's face scares them away…"_

" _HEY!" Ino huffed._

_Tenten shook her head, " Goddamn Ino! Everytime you come over here the neighbors think I'm crack for having a friend like you!"_

" _Aww, lighten up sticky buns c'mon we're going to party on your sixteenth!!" Sakura said and fist pumped. _

_Tenten crossed her arms," NO Thanks last time I remember I had to wear make-up!! Uh-huh I'm not going to look like a whore."_

" _Relax…if you don't trust me ask Hinata." Ino grinned._

_Tenten stated clearly, " I'm not going anywhere."_

" _Uhh no, so let's get your lazy ass up and go!"_

" _Do I have to?" Tenten looked at them and sighed._

_They all blinked at her and stated, " YES!"_

" _Neji will be there…. you know he's your sexy pervert." Sakura sticked out her tongue._

_Tenten flushed slapped her forehead, " It's not like that!!"_

" _Sure Tenten. Sure." Ino gave her a little wink and they all dragged her to Sushi Palace._

_They entered and found the place packed with costumers, even some of their teachers were their greeting Tenten a warm Happy Birthday. They made through the place and found the guys seated in the back. Everyone took their sits and ordered some food._

" _Happy Birthday!" Naruto shouted._

_Shikamaru stated," Happy Birthday Tenten." _

" _Hn Happy Birthday," Neji and Sasuke stated._

" _Thanks guys!" _

_Sakura, Ino, and Hinata whispered something to each other while the other wondered what were doing. Tenten shrugged and ate her food._

" _Be right back…" Sakura stated at ran off to see the manager._

' _What are they doing now?'_

" _ALRIGHT! How everyone doing today!"_

" _Good."_

" _So we have a little song we liked to sing to our birthday babe, Tenten!"_

_Everyone in the cheered and Tenten sported an embarrassed face._

_(Song is sung)._

" _GIVE It up one more time for Tenten's SIXTEENTH!" Everyone applauded, cheered, and whistled._

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!!"_

_Tenten slimed and ran to them, " That song was sick…you guys are complete nuts."_

_Sakura smiled, " Heck yah girl that's why you put up with us on the first place."_

" _Thanks guys…"_

* * *

" I liked those days…" Tenten smiled. 

Ino nodded, " Don't we all."

" Let's head out it's going to get dark soon, I have something planned anyways…" Sakura stated.

The girls turned to her and asked, " What is it?"

" Something therapeutic," Sakura dusted of her clothes and tapped them lightly in the legs, " c'mon."

The girls help each other up and walked off arm in arm. " We got something to take care of…some unfinished business…" Her friends groaned and sighed. " Please, I don't want to have this day scar us for the rest of our lives."

" Fine…." They took a while until they finally reached the house and Sakura pushed them inside. They entered the kitchen and found her mother and father seated on the couch in the living room. Sakura told them to sit down and she went to the other room.

" Hey sweetie how'd it go?"

" Heartbreaking…." Sakura plopped down on the coach and slouched against it.

" You okay? Maybe you ice that bruise…"

" I'll get it done. Mom, dad can I ask you something?"

Her mother and father looked a little concerned, " What is it cherry blossom?"

" Can we go to another school?"

" Another school! And where do you plan on attending this 'other school'?"

She wandered her eyes around and muttered quietly, " America."

" America?!" They simultaneously shouted.

" Can't we? We got relatives over there right? I will be in the best behavior, seriously. We could rent out an apartment just until next year…. please."

" Sakura there won't be anyone to man the house."

" We'll hire a house-sitter…. wait we're going, but aren't you guys staying?"

" Sadly, no. We have business to attend to at the start of next week."

" Does that mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

" One condition, you must not lollygag around and you have to be with your friends. Got it?" Her dad extended his hand.

Sakura took his and shook it, then hugged both of them, " Thanks." She rushed over to see her friends looking like crap. Sakura shook her head at the sight.

" Good news…we going to America, bad news…you guys are depressed again."

" Aren't you depressed?" Tenten asked dully with her head laid on her arms.

" If we all our depressed we might as well die, so I will take initiative and help you guys…just wait at my room, I'll be there."

" Okay…" they agreed and slowing went upstairs to her room.

' _Dude they're killing it…man'_ Sakura huffed and went to the fridge. " Alright let's see Redi-whip, chocolate syrup, cherries, peaches, oh and Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie." She walked over to the drawers and quickly grabbed four big spoons and rushed up to her room slowly but surely so that the items wouldn't fall out. Sakura got up to her door and pressed her ear against it hear if they're doing anything at all. She sighed, ' _Man…prepare for the ugly_.' She placed her hands on the doorknob and slowly came in and carefully placed the items on the floor, one by one.

" W-what's this?" Hinata asked while sitting on the side of the bed.

" Therapy session." Sakura looked at them seriously.

" How is going to help?"

" Easy. It keeps your mind of the things. Here a spoon…. by my permission you can eat as much as you want…. that goes to you to pork rinds."

" Funny," She popped off the top of the ice cream and lay down on the floor, stomach side up. " Dig in…." Sakura said as she squirted whipped cream in her mouth and then reached for some ice cream afterwards. Her friends looked at her and chuckled. " What?" They continued to laugh. " Forehead girl you got whipped cream on your ugly face," Ino laughed. Sakura sneered and wiped her face off.

" You know what maybe you like some…" Sakura squirted the Redi-whip all over her face.

" You bitch!" Ino smeared off the whipped cream from her eyes and groaned. " You know what I think you like some cherries to go with that whip cream!" Ino flung cherries at Sakura and some flew off and hit Tenten.

" Not cool," Tenten furiously grabbed the chocolate syrup and squirted a good amount in Ino's hair… " You know what Ino you look good as a brunette." Hinata chuckled at Ino glared at her, " Don't think you'll get away with this Hinata" Ino flicked some peaches at her. " Hey!!" Hinata took the cherries and smeared it on her shirt.

" Feel the wrath of Hinata!! Oh yah!" Sakura laughed, but immediately got hit with ice cream. " That's fucking cold…" Sakura shook up the whip cream and squirted all her friends… " All of you will pay!!"

* * *

After a good hour of food bashing…. 

Everyone surrendered and collapsed on the sticky floor. Walls that were all smeared and smudged from the desert toppings surrounded them. The ice cream melted into the clean carpet, leaving big blotches of brown contrasting the light colored carpet. The stench of it all was horrifying too, overdose age of chocolate and artificially flavored whipped cream.

" You guys are retards." Tenten brushed off some of the chocolate out of her face, and her untied hair covered with peaches and a mixture of ice cream splats.

Ino tired to fix her sticky tangled hair and groaned, " Blame forehead."

" Hey you guys asked for it…. remember with the chili and Kiku's shirt?" Sakura ruffled her hair and several cherries rained out of her hair.

Ino snickered," That bitch got owned for sure."

" Y-yep." Hinata responded.

Sakura sat up, " Which reminds me I found her phone number on the bathroom stall… and her sn…. shall we do some damage?"

" Too evil, I taught you well forehead." Ino shook her head. Sakura made her way through the stained room and reached out for her cellphone in her bag. She dialed the number quickly and placed it on speakerphone.

" Hello?"

" HELLO THERE! YOU HAVE JUST WON A FREE MEMBERSHIP TO THE UCHIHA SASUKE'S ULTIMATE FAN CLUB!"

" Oh my god!! No way!!!" Kiku squealed.

" WAY!!! THIS MEMBERSHIP WILL INCLUDE A PAIR BOXERS OR BRIEFS, A LOCK OF HIS HAIR, AND HIS VERY OWN TOOTHPASTE!"

" OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!"

" I AM SERIOUS ALL YOU HAVE TO CONTACT IS 1-800-IMA-WHORE FOR YOUR FREE MEMBER CARD!"

" I WON A FREAKIN' MEMBERSHIP!! OH YEAHH!"

" YES! IF YOU WANT EXTRA BONUSES DIAL 1-800-KIKU-IS-UGLY!"

" OKAY! THANKS PERSON!!"

Sakura hung up and laughed, " Interesting…. alright let's see her IM…oh yah how could forget it's the most annoying sn QuEEnUcHiHa. Okay let's sign in as Sasuke." Sakura shuffled through her room and opened up her drawers, " I think I have my laptop somewhere…"

" Sakura you have too much crap."

" Tell me about it…. I found it! So we need a screen name."

" Doesn't he have one?" Tenten asked.

" He doesn't do IM."

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino pondered for a bit, " How about 2SeXy4U." Ino suggested. " Okay somebody's had too much ice cream. I'll just send an IM to her…"

2SeXy4U: Hey.

QuEEnUcHiHa: OmG. WhO iS tHiS?

2SeXy4U: Sasuke.

QuEEnUcHiHa: OmmmmmGGGG!!!! OMG OMG! I LoVe YoU SaSuKe-KuN!

2SeXy4U: You're ugly.

QuEEnUcHiHa: WhAt? O.O

2SeXy4U: You're face. It's ugly.

QuEEnUcHiHa: I lOvE yOu 2!!" o. o

2SeXy4U: Bye ugly.

QuEEnUcHiHa: Lyk bye SaSuKe-KuN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ♥♥♥

2SeXy4U has signed off.

" Oh. My. God. You guys guess what?" Sakura asked in a squeaky voice.

" What?" The girls were snickering.

" I LOVE YOU!!" Sakura imitated Kiku.

" OMG NO WAY!!" Ino laughed and coughed a bit, " Damn it's hard to be that annoying." The girl laughed at Ino and got themselves cleaned up. They finished up and went downstairs to sleep instead of the food mess that surround Sakura's room.

" Hey guys ready for tomorrow?" Sakura whispered.

Tenten shrugged," Guess, better than staying here."

" True," they agreed.

" Night guys."

" Night," they responded.

* * *

The following morning…. 

" Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!" Sakura mother yelled. Sakura groaned and yawned. She blinked for a few seconds and looked around her. " Hey where'd everyone go?"

" They went to get their things…"

" Right…. oh crap I need to pack my things!" Sakura rushed out of the living room and up to her room.

' _Always the deep sleeper…._' Her mother chuckled.

" Alright I need suitcase," Sakura lunged one out her closet and zipped in out, " I need clothes." Sakura opened up her dresser and found most of her things.

" Jeans…how many pairs? Crap…. just throw that shit in there then." She threw about 10 pairs of jeans in there. " Dude I need shirts, tanks, oh and my underwear and bras…. that's a lot shit." Sakura scratched her head and gathered her favorite tees and tanks and threw them in there, following with her undergarments. ' _What the hell why do girls have so much crap…. man all guys have to pack is boxers and shirts and pants, but no girls have complex crap…'_

" This is stupid."

" Sakura!! Your friends are here!"

" I'm coming, I'm coming," She rolled her suitcase down the stairs almost breaking the handle of that cheap thing.

" Hey guys…" she said tiredly.

" Slept late again?"

" You bet."

" Sakura you still need to change we leave in like an hour…."

Sakura looked at her and then at her mom, " Is she serious mom?"

Her mother nodded, " That's what I told them be ready at 9 to leave."

" Ughh, tell them why don't you?" Sakura took some clothes out her junked up suitcase and went upstairs to take a thorough shower.

* * *

A half in hour later… 

Sakura stretched her arms while racing down to meet her friends, " I'm done and hungry, so are we heading out soon?" Her mother handed her a buttered toast and lead the girls in the car.

" Just wait for a few seconds, I must get your father," her mother rushed back into the house searching for him.

" Sure, whatever," She said mindlessly and took a bite of her toast.

" Hey so when are we hitting gigs again?"

" W-we don't have o-our instruments…." Hinata stated.

" I have guitars that are kept with my parents, but no drums."

Tenten frowned, " Man…I wanted to play too."

Sakura shrugged, " I check with my parents maybe they can get something arranged." Sakura's mother and father came out and unlocked the trunk to stash the luggage in. The girls got in the vehicle and Sakura father pulled out of the driveway and out of the neighborhood. It was a quiet ride there once we got out off the car, it was the last place they thought they ever visit, but it was what they wanted. They grabbed their luggage and went inside.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata got their tickets to the same flight and waited for Sakura's parents in the lounge area. " I can't believe we're going to America." Ino said a little sadden in her voice.

" It's becoming a reality…." Sakura said while looking at her printed ticket.

" W-where are w-we going?" Hinata asked.

" Last was Nevada for my parents, probably California now."

Ino was shocked," California? That's far."

" I guess, but it's has the best show performances," Sakura said, while her parents entered. Her mother smiled at them and sat down. " You ladies ready?" They nodded their heads and returned a small smile. " Flight (insert random number) will be deporting…. Japan to California."

" That's our flight."

" Hai." Everyone grabbed their stuff and entered the entrance to the plane. They made they're may toward the huge plane settled on the ground, as more passengers entered slowly. When they entered, they were luck enough to be seated close together on the left side of the seats. Sakura got the window seat and sat next to Tenten for the arrangements. Ino sat next to Hinata, in front of Sakura and Tenten.

Sakura leaned in her seat and looked out of the window… ' _Something had to change…. for the better.'_

Just in a few seconds the intercom turned on, " Passengers please fasten your seatbelts at all times during the flight. We are now deporting."

Sakura watched out the window and held her chin in the palm of her hand. _' Bye Japan…'_

* * *

Finished…dude the whole car thing is definitely weird ahaha I'm not going to work with cars entering with multiple people in it because the guys are just sitting in the car waiting. Ahaha at least it's better than having them go in at the same time because when I pictured it that way I thought it was just plain stupid…. well it is stupid still I should've just made them walk home or something and the girls' could keep the principal's car. XD dude car situations are complicated rawr! I need to get this story done seriously taking about more than 3 months already…ahha. for Kiku...I couldn't resist...and the letters are pronounced one-by-one not by word xD. 

There's a transition for everyone sad to happy aren't you proud, well probably not until I get them back together but it's 'suppose' to be moving forward stage, but I should've just kept them emo. Well I also need to transition between two places…. how the hell am I going to manage that for two more chapters…. after that it's a time skip two months then probably about three more chapters and it's done. Finally I getting tired at least I get to finish this story...yay.

Song**: Meg & Dia – Strawberry Waltz**…. it is a very beautiful song (:

**END OF STORY: NO... CHAPTERS LEFT: ABOUT 5. CONTINUING?: YES...HELLO SEQUEL.**

Khawp jai lai lai (quap g-eye lie lie)! Khoi hak jao lai (coy hak g-ow lie)! In Lao the first one means 'thanks very much'…. the second is 'I love you very much'. I'm not fluent…x.x just little fun to share!

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	19. Adventures in California?

**Ello, ello readers! Okay, well the last chapter sucked butt as you can tell, as many of the reviewers probably know I had a pretty tough time deciding whether to make them emo or slightly happy. So I choose happy because if I made them emo it'll be repetitious and I don't want depression clouding all over them while they go to America, plus that means I have to do twice more the work and add filler chapters of them sulking their asses off. X.x it's difficult making these little adjustments…-sighs- Oh and your probably wondering why California well it's easier for my to write about it since I live there, but it this story they're in LA, and I haven't traveled their for a bit.**

**Oh yah you guys are probably thinking why isn't tennisxdork updating her fic daily…well I'll tell you. I have to take an accelerated summer class for 5 hours, 6 weeks, Mon-Fri (normally it's Mon-Thurs) and I have tests almost everyday, so I get home at 2 pm and I'm studying like hell and from time to time I'll try to work on my fic, but it just doesn't cut it. Just for you readers to know because it is summer…and fics are updated like every minute or so, but I can't do that. Sorry man I got things to do like sit on my ass for 5 hours takings notes…doing tests…. stressing out. Argh. Ehh I really wish I could update faster...I do. :(**

**Comment reply:**

_Angel5_ **thanks for suggestions, well oh friend of mine, I must say I already have everything set out for me…and it is only five chapters away…well 4 because chapter 20 is part 1 & 2. But they will get together in this story definitely…. i hate cliffhanger stories especially when you have to wait haha I won't make you guys wait to long…. ahem. xD Uhh I can't make them cold and stoic because that'll just make it harder for me to end this story with a closing and the actual point of reuniting them. So everything will happen in these 5 chapters, they may be long or at least long enough…x.x Thanks for reading my story! (:**

Credit to: Angel5 for the famous blow-out of BS idea. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. har har har. I do not own anything in California so heh.**

**Chapter 18 (Part filler...references to characters...there's transitions.)**

* * *

RECAP. 

Ino was shocked," California? That's far."

" I guess, but it's has the best show performances," Sakura said, while her parents entered. Her mother smiled at them and sat down. " You ladies ready?" They nodded their heads and returned a small smile. " Flight (insert random number) will be deporting…. Japan to California."

" That's our flight."

" Hai." Everyone grabbed their stuff and entered the entrance to the plane. They made they're may toward the huge plane settled on the ground, as more passengers entered slowly. When they entered, they were luck enough to be seated close together on the left side of the seats. Sakura got the window seat and sat next to Tenten for the arrangements. Ino sat next to Hinata, in front of Sakura and Tenten.

Sakura leaned in her seat and looked out of the window… ' _Something had to change…. for the better.'_

Just in a few seconds the intercom turned on, " Passengers please fasten your seatbelts at all times during the flight. We are now deporting."

Sakura watched out the window and held her chin in the palm of her hand. _' Bye Japan…'_

* * *

Japan…(Morning: 8am, Thursday). 

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji met up at the corner of the parking lot, they didn't say a word to each other, not even a slight hey or hello, even Naruto seemed rather quiet than he usual old self. Indeed it was a day of silence, the atmosphere seems a bit nerve-wracking, on top of that it was pretty gloomy. They walked toward Kakashi's room passing by students murmuring about the event that occurred yesterday. The guys ignored the comments and the rumors, they didn't want to deal with this school anymore, it was completely pointless.

They reached the classroom and entered instantly after the bell rang. As they entered, they didn't pay any attention to anybody whatsoever, but they did notice what was different. The girls they were gone. This faze them at all, they didn't let it sink into their minds, just knowing that they could have straight out apologize for their past. There wasn't a clear, simple way to put; they definitely screwed up their lives…

It was ten minutes after the bell rang; there was still no Kakashi in sight. The guys took their seats and each look stressed out more than ever before. Sasuke gazed towards Sakura's desk and quietly pounded on the desk, " Damn."

" Hey you think they left to somewhere?" Shikamaru asked.

" Hn, nowhere near hear."

"…. Troublesome."

Kiku and her devious posse arrived with a rather cheerful attitude after what happen the other day. Kiku walked towards Sasuke and hummed a tune, while twindling her hands around her black hair. " Hi Sasuke-kun!"

" Hi Shika-kun!"

" Morning Naruto-kun!"

" Hey Neji-kun!"

The guys didn't even think twice about starting this mindless conversation with these manipulative fangirls. In fact, it was the last thing had come to mind. All of the girls admired each of the guys from afar and gave slight giggles.

" Oh Sasuke-kun. Did you think I would fall for that…you not wanting to be with me?" Kiku gave a slight pout.

" Get out of my sight," he said not even moving the slightest bit.

Kiku blinked and placed a hand on his shoulder, " Sasuke-kun, you're kidding right?"

Sasuke pushed off her hand and answered, " No."

" B-But Sasuke-kun we met to be together…. you don't need that bitch Sakura," she sneered at the last part.

Sasuke growled, " She's not the bitch, you are."

Kiku's jaw dropped and tears formed, " She's not worthy of you! She's a nobody."

Sasuke folded his arms, " Hn, save your breath."

" Why I outta!! Nuh!" Kiku stomped around and whined out of class with mascara dripping down her face.

Kaui shrugged and looked at Neji, then smiled, " How about us Neji?"

" I have no relationship with you."

" W-What Neji? I finally get rid of Tenten and this is how you appreciate me?!"

Neji looked at her and glared, " Quit you're whining, appreciation is not needed from me."

" You jerk! I hate you!"

Neji gave a slight nod and spoke one word, " Good." Kaui fumed and stormed out and yelled, " Go to HELL! I'm leaving this school!"

Mayu and Ryuki decided to follow them as well trying to calm them down as much as they can. Kakashi entered the class and searched around the class.

' 8 students missing?' He checked those absent students and got everything set. " Okay class today's assignment is on…." The door opened and an attendance person sent up a note to him. Kakashi eyed it: Four of your students have transferred out…please send their grade records…. thank you. Kakashi looked at the kid and he cleared his throat and whispered, " It's about Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten."

From the room, the guys advert their gazes to Kakashi and that guy. ' About Sakura?' Sasuke thought trying to listen more carefully.

" Aye teme what's the news?" Naruto asked curiously.

" They transferred…."

* * *

California…. (Afternoon: 12pm, Friday…. there's a 16 hour difference, and I didn't make it accurate so bleh I'll just make it Thursday too, just pretend). 

" Attention all passengers…we are now landing to California…. repeat we are now landing to California." Sakura woke up, and immediately opened her eyes up. She yawned and stretched her arms almost hitting Tenten on the head. 'Oops.' Tenten still stayed in the seat muttered a few words…. " Hi Neji…. pervert…." Sakura held a chuckle against her palm. She leaned in closer and poked her face. " Neji stop." Sakura jumped back and then looked at Ino and Hinata sleeping also. Sakura shook Hinata gently and tugged on Ino long hair, " Wake up!" she said hoarsely.

" Forehead Butt!" Ino groaned.

" Yeah, yeah…" She then turned to Tenten and roughly shook her up. " Get up!"

Tenten opened her eyes a tad and yawned, " Are we there yet?"

" No duh crack head." Sakura grinned.

Tenten rubbed her eyes and wiped the slob off her face, " Hey, hey I was having a good dream."

" I'm pretty sure you were…. heh heh," Sakura smirked and Tenten blushed a bit, " Hurry my parents are probably waiting…. so let's get to moving!"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walked down the aisle and exited out of the plane to meet sunny weather and clear blue sky. Sakura looked around the area and looked at the sunny rays. " Whoa California is definitely beautiful."

" I hear ya." Tenten said.

" Uh-huh," Hinata said quietly.

Sakura covered her eyes from the sunlight and squinted to see if her parents were anywhere. Sakura looked to her right and saw her mother franticly waving at them with their luggage. Sakura smiled a little and dragged her friends over, " Oh yah Ca-li-forn-i-a here me roar!"

Her mother and father sweat dropped and her mother told her, " Sakura now we have to get going on our business meetings and conferences, so in the mean time you and your friends could go to check your school: or head over to your uncle's to play you rock music or whatever you have been doing…"

Sakura pondered for a bit and asked her friends what they wanted to do. " Heh mom can we do both and you know shopping?" Her mother looked at her father. He looked away, not wanting to get involved, " What it's a girl thing, not a father thing." Her mother whacked him on the head and looked at the girls.

" Okay school, shopping, and then uncle's for playing session…got it. No detours right Sakura?" She looked at her seriously.

" No sweat mom, what are a bunch 16/17 year olds are going to do?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Her groaned, " I don't know be on the local news for fanboy rampage."

" How do you know about fanboys?" Sakura asked and raise an eyebrow.

Sakura's mother stood closer to her husband and held his hand, " I married one."

" Awww," the girls said at the same time.

" How cute, okay so cough up the money," Sakura said changing the subject. Her mother dug out her purse and gave them a Visa card and about 60 bucks.

" Here spend wisely."

Ino looked at the Visa card and snatched it away from Sakura, " Oh yah Mrs. Haruno we'll spend wisely, don't you worry now!" Ino rushed them all out the plane landing area and the lounge area as well.

" Where to start?"

" Not sure…." Tenten said looking around.

Then all the sudden a man in a slim, black tuxedo with tinted black sunglasses strolled up to us and interrupted us, " Excuse me girls, but are you Blissful Sins?" Sakura looked at her friends with a weird look on her face.

" Uh yeah and what about?"

" Well…."

* * *

Japan…. 

They guys looked across from Kakashi trying to get every word of their conversation, but it was only broken up words for every they spoke. Kakashi finished up and returned to the class about in class work…but the announcements turned on: " Attention, will Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji please come up to the Principal's Office."

Without further notice, they guys headed out and Kakashi began the lesson while they were gone.

" What do you think he wants?" Neji asked.

" This is troublesome…is this how it is everyday."

Naruto agreed. " This sucks."

They took a long calm time walking to the office and entered the familiar office for the third time this year. They quietly took a seat while the principal waited patiently for them to settle down. He nodded to them and greeted them, " Hello gentlemen."

" Hn." They responded.

" Regarding your presence in my office…. it has to do with your band, Dark Fuse."

They guys listened intently as he flicked out a flyer from his desk and handed it to them.

" Performing live?"

" A gift."

" What for?" Sasuke asked.

" Nothing in particular…just be ready in 2 months."

" Hai…"

They guys walked out and handed the flyer around, " Hard Rock Live?" Naruto questioned.

" Hn, for minor bands coming out…"

Shikamaru looked at it. ' Interesting.'

* * *

California… 

" Well…you see I'm a scouting for the latest music in Southern California and I heard some of your stuff, it's pretty good."

" Really…so what can we do for you…?"

" Steve." He pulled out a business card and presented it to them.

Tenten looked at it, it read: Steve, the man with a knack for music talent.

" Okay Steve…how did you know about us? We only play at our hometown."

The man took off his cool shades and grin, " I'm closely related to your uncle… Uncle Toshio?"

" How close?"

" We met out of his friends, very nice man. I see you get musical influence out of him."

" Yeah Uncle T and I played music together…so what you hear for?"

" I'd like to offer you a gig."

" A gig, really? Your kidding right?" Ino took it as a joke.

The man gave a low chuckle, " No I'm serious, here the location on this card."

" Man you sure like business cards." Ino laughed a bit.

" It's my job to find bands to perform…"

Ino peered at the card, ' Hard Rock Live.'

" Hey Steve do you happen to have anything planned ya know for today?" Sakura put on a cheeky smile.

The man shrugged, " What are you girls up to?"

" Well do you have a car on you?"

" Sure."

Sakura smiled to her friends and looked at Steve, " Good then, today you're going to be Steve, the chauffer."

" Not a problem…where to?" He stated while leading the girls into his black SUV.

" Umm LA High School, A good shopping mall, and then to Uncle T…. thanks Steve." Sakura and her friends hopped on the vechicle and Steve opened the door to the driver's seat and turned the engine.

" There's a good mall called Beverly Center, I could bring you gals."

Ino's eyes widened, " What are you waiting for…drive Steve the faster we go…the faster we can get to spend money!" Steve nodded and drove off towards the high school and pulled along the side.

" Here you go LA High." Sakura and her friends thank him and jumped out of the car to look at the school.

" Definitely looks American." Tenten looked at the landscape and buildings.

" H-hai." They walked up to the quad area and found a quaint fountain and a round seating area surround the fountain. The girls were quite admired by the fountain and they found an automatic bulletin with notices and sports updates. " Wow this place is top notch."

Ino sat down on the round pavement and looked at the palm trees, " Looks pretty nice."

They heard the bell rang and all of high schools rushed out. Everyone rushed out of the classes and waited up in front, so of the people, mainly boys started at the girls and whistled while making their way out. Soon everyone started to crowd over them like mad people they are, some asking questions or even taking pictures.

" Aren't you guys Blissful Sins?"

" I love your music…"

" Can we get your autograph!"

The girls looked pretty shocked, not even ten minutes after the bell rang and people already knew who they are. " Umm you guys how do they know who were are?" Sakura grin nervously at them

Ino waved at some of them," No clue."

" S-strange," Hinata said.

Tenten nodded. " Definitely."

" AHEM!" A voice was heard and everyone stopped, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten looked at where it was coming from. Four of the girls held up their hands in front of the crowd and opened a small separate isle for them to walk in. The girls looked at Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten with much disgust.

All of them had Americanize looks; the front person had dark brown hair with curls up to her shoulder and autumn colored eyes. The three other stood behind her with same hairstyle but different color. One of the members had fiery red hair and fair hazel eyes, another with sandy brown hair and clear blue eyes, and lastly a light blonde hair and blue/gray eyes. They all wore short skirt, high heels, and spaghetti tanks.

" New girls I suppose? Interesting." The girl with dark brown hair looked up and down at the girls. Sakura stepped up and looked at her, " What's it to you?"

" Oh what do we have here? A no good rebel?"

Sakura shrugged, " Hey at least I'm no skank."

" Who told you could talk smack like that? Your mom?" the girls giggled behind her.

" Haha no. Your mom's probably working her hard earned money get to around…. if you get what I mean." Sakura smirked.

" Bitch, take that back, my mom's not a whore!"

Sakura stepped closer to her, " Really, huh…. would you mind if I ask what are you?"

" A little smart ass I see, well if you need an introduction we'd be happy to give you one…. I'm Nancy, that girl with the blond hair is Ren, there with the red hair is Lila, and the one with the brown hair is Kate." She announced proudly.

" Well Nancy…the name's Sakura, that there's Ino, Hinata, and Tenten…. also known as Blissful Sins," Sakura smiled.

Nancy looked at her, " Never heard of it…but I heard of Dark Fuse."

Sakura sneered.

" Oh don't know them I see? Well looks like you haven't been that famous," Nancy flicked her hair and took out her compact.

" Oh please _Nancy_ I know them, we know them. They're from Japan like we are."

" Wow so the folks are Japan decided to deport you guys?"

Sakura gave a fake chuckle, " You know you're just so funny, you can't help but talk shit, almost as funny how fake your nails and hair look."

Nancy glared at her, " Listen here _Sakura_, this is our turf, and we own this school, don't think you and your loser friends are accepted around here."

" Oh no! I am terribly afraid of little skanky whores in skirts threatening me…no need to worry Nancy we do whatever hell we want…and you can kiss our asses. Bye now!" Sakura twinkled her fingers and them and walked away from them.

' _Those bitches are in for it_.' Nancy thought.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walked out of the school earning a couple of greetings and made their way to the SUV. " Hey Steve let's kick to Beverly Mall!"

" Sure, oh and about your gig it's on Saturday, 2 months from now…"

" Alright, we got to get wardrobe then Steve!" Ino shouted.

" Well be there in 20 minutes," Steve pulled out of the parking lot and drove to their next destination.

* * *

Done, done, and done. Finished by repeatedly listening to AFI heheh I hope you guys like it I need to end it pretty soon anyways... Ehh there's not much to write about the guys…I know that guys relieve stress by punching the shit out of something or just not talking at all or speaking rarely. In my case I'm bad at interpreting a guy's perspective of depression…. heh so that's why there's more Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten hang out time. So they are going to meet each other at the gig so it's going to be rather interesting. Oh and both "posses" play part in the sequel so it'll be interesting…. the main ones will be the Americans so I'll give it all out in the sequel. 

Oh and I have a question to ask that's been kind of bugging me…so _why this highschoolfic and not other highschoolfic_…I mean it's pretty much standard high school…let's see fangirls, a food fight, bands, and perverted mentioning…. Yeah that's basically it…besides the bitchiness, cussing, punches, and oh what else: the cussing…it's pretty much a highschoolfic. Answer me that my friends.

Anywho it still kind of dazes me a bit to turn from a nobody to an actual somebody that does this stuff for fun. It's been what 4 or 5 months I been on this site and 3 months for this story…it's very wild. Very frazzled...yep haha xD

Well thanks for reading (chapter and rants) and hope your day is going well!

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony. **


	20. This is some BS

**Hey there readers! Couldn't update yesterday well my uncle was being an annoying ass so hm updating today instead, apologies. I know, I know many of you are like where the fuck is she? Haha well strangle me if you must, but I got something done like this chapter….so thanks for the readers for being patient and I hope your Saturday wasn't incomplete without my update. xD Erm keeping the rabble short today…hmm well I got new rivals for the girls and if you wondering what to call them they are the Barbie Clones….har har for one they look identical except hair color and they're snobby, but they are a tiny bit smarter than the witch crew aha. **

**THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY FF USERS!  
Thanks to alertees and favoritors…hehheh :P.  
I broke 100 for both. Whoot! Um shout out to xDumplingzx for 100th favoritor. Thanks!! Exciting to have that much support still increasing when I'm almost done with this story geez man. Also thanks for the bump up: 28K hits! (:**

**Comment Reply:**

'_lksfjgh'_: **bizarre name… gawd woman! You're a lady right? xD Anywho dude that just made my week…'really good author' wow o.o…. okay well of course I'll keep writing I plan to. I guess addicted to fanfiction and also to faithful supporters who have been there for me, no matter how many times I could possibly fuck up. I'll be around, and plus I'm afraid of my inbox piling up with mad readers! O.o Thanks for reading my story yo and thanks for the support! Appreciate it!**

_Angel5_:**it's posted on my profile last week yeppers, but I'll give credit to you anyways for last chapter! Thanks for reading; I'm happy you love the story. :D**

Note: A minor fight or punch occurs...more swearing so ha enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 19. (More adventures, not a lot happens….Near the end would be the time skip, well sort of! xP)**

* * *

**RECAP.**

Nancy glared at her, " Listen here _Sakura_, this is our turf, and we own this school, don't think you and your loser friends are accepted around here."

" Oh no! I am terribly afraid of little skanky whores in skirts threatening me…no need to worry Nancy we do whatever hell we want…and you can kiss our asses. Bye now!" Sakura twinkled her fingers and them and walked away from them.

' _Those bitches are in for it_.' Nancy thought.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten walked out of the school earning a couple of greetings and made their way to the SUV. " Hey Steve let's kick to Beverly Mall!"

" Sure, oh and about your gig it's on Saturday, 2 months from now…"

" Alright, we got to get wardrobe then Steve!"

" Well be there in 20 minutes," Steve pulled out of the parking lot and drove to their next destination.

* * *

During the drive, the girls found the sights in LA very different. Businesses piled throughout town and people running restaurants and shops were pretty popular. Sakura looked out the window and slumped down it her seat, still frustrated about annoying clones ruining their visit. 

" That bitch was annoying," Sakura pointed out and yawned.

" Did you take a second look at Nancy? It looked like she'd paid extra for that nose of her's." Ino chuckled.

Sakura laughed, " Michael Jackson status in Barbie doll form!"

Hinata quietly laughed at joke. Sakura just started hollering with laugher, " Even Hinata thought she looked like a horrible piece of shit."

" Jealous bitches for sure…all of them look pathetic," Tenten scoffed.

Sakura bobbed her head. " Hey Steve how the hell do people know us from? It's like all the sudden we're living a famous life." She used air quotes and the last words. Steve nodded, " Well your uncle knows, so you should ask him."

" My uncle? Fuck, don't tell me he blab to people about us."

" Uhh he told me to keep a secret," he said surely.

" Great, he did. Let me guess he had connections with you and he knew you worked with music gigs and such, now all the sudden it's leaked throughout LA and we're known?" Sakura explained.

" Pretty much…. just don't tell your uncle." He said quickly.

" How did everyone know about our music?" Ino asked.

" Ha, well I heard your uncle mention something about a demo tape from when you guys were about 16."

Sakura's jaw dropped, " Are you serious! Gah, he's so dead."

Steve looked at her through the rearview mirror, " You sure about murdering your uncle?"

" Tch, its words of expression…do you get out that much Steve?" Sakura titled her to the side.

Steve laughed and coughed, " Sadly, no. I do have a job."

" Right, right…. have a special lady?" Tenten asked and smirked.

" Oh boy, what's with the questions?" He said while concentrated with the driving.

" To get to know Steve the guy not Steve the music knacker…" Ino grinned at him.

Steve finally gave in, " Okay I'm 27 male, currently single, and a have a knack for music."

" Smooth Steve…you know we should help you with your dull life," Sakura explained.

" Hm how flattering a bunch of 17 year olds girls who happen to offer me to dazzle my life."

" Uh-huh." They all replied and nodded.

Steve carefully turned left into the mall parking lot and announced that they were here. The girls looked out the window and looked surprised. This building was amazing…probably about 20 ft. tall and who knows how many square miles. Basic point, this mall was freakin' huge, even bigger than the school in Japan. Steve laughed at their expression and parked a few feet away from the building. He parked fully and allowed them to get out, but they didn't yet.

" Aren't you kids leaving yet?"

" KIDS?" They shouted. Steve looked alarmed and chuckled nervously while sinking into the driver's seat. The girls joked around and got off, but they didn't run into the building just yet. Instead, they yanked open the car door to Steve's side and pulled him out.

" Alright Steve you're under our hands, and it's time for a little change," Sakura touched a strand of his hair and made a worried look, " maybe a transformation…"

" Let's go buddy!!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata forced him out of parking out, and straight through the entrance of the mall. Once they entered, they knew they never wanted to leave.

" O-oh."

" My."

" Fucking."

"Gawd." They were utterly amazed once they entered, store after store after. It was insanely filled with variety of clothes: vintage, modern, trendy, classic, casual, formal, etc.

" Now girls…can we just skip this?" Steve asked positively.

Ino looked at him, " Sure Steve, unless you want to die lonely, then I suggest you leave it to us…besides we're Blissful Sins what better way to look freakin' hot than to have us do it."

" This is CORRUPTION!" He shouted. They ignored his sudden out burst and forcefully dragged him into a regular men's apparel store and startedsearching for some laid back clothes. The girls looked at all the sizes of pants and then looked at Steve.

" Okay well we don't know what size you are, but your pants are definitely not cutting it buddy."

" Mmhmm…trade them for some better looking ones." Sakura laughed, " Hinata's good at math, so all we need in measuring tape." Sakura stalked up towards the cashier and asked for the measuring tape, the lady handed in to her and she tossed it to Hinata.

" Uhh…" Hinata blushed when she thought about measuring his waist.

Tenten patted Hinata and grabbed the measuring tape. She measured just two main areas: the waist and the chest area. Hinata got the measuring for the pants, and shirts. Ino looked for his jeans while Sakura and Tenten shuffled through blazers and shirts. Ino found about two pairs of dark faded jeans, and one baggy jean. Sakura and Tenten both found a nicely suited pinstriped blazer and a clean light blue striped shirt.

" Put these one you'll ditch that men and black attire for this any day," Sakura pushed the clothes in his arms and urged him to go the fitting rooms.

* * *

About 10 min. later… 

Steve came out looking like the 27 year old man he was. The girls whistled and whooped him as he did a couple of poses.

" Turn around." Sakura said while twirling her finger. Steve turned around and laughed. " Okay one more thing…" Sakura walked off to a display with shades a picked out a pair of chrome aviator glasses and placed them on him.

" Nice…" Tenten nodded will looking him head to toe, " if I was older than 20 I'd date you."

" Flattering."

" Not done quiet yet, we need to get you a new hairdo, because that hair is not working at all!" Sakura and the girls walked up the cashier and Sakura took out the Visa card. The cashier looked at Steve with much interest and then looked at the girls.

She squealed and breathed, " Are you the girls from that band Blissful Sins?" They girls nodded and she went ballistic. " Oh my gosh! Can I have you guys autograph? My niece just adores you guys! The clothes is free, just signatures will be such a pleasure!"

" Sweet! Got a pen?" She nodded and handed them pens to sign. She looked over to Steve and approached him.

" Hey I couldn't help but noticed you standing there and um my names Renee." She extended a hand to him and he shook it, " I'm Steve."

She blushed a bit and let go of his grasp. " Are you their manager?"

" Well…I…"

" He is! The first manager, he is the best. Steve, here has quite the reputation." Sakura patted his shoulder and smiled at Renee.

" Oh that's nice," She said with a bright grin.

The three both looked each other awkwardly and then Steve pushed Sakura aside. " What are you doing?" Steve whispered quietly to Sakura.

Sakura smirked and whispered back, " Nailing your first date." She walked past him and nodded at her.

" He's wonderful and a social guy…. not to mention available." Sakura winked at Renee and she blushed.

" …Oh!" She said with interest, " well if you happen to be around I would like for you to call me sometime."

" Uhh yeah…," he scratched his head, " that'll be just great." She smiled and turned around to jot down her digits quickly. She placed in the palm of his hands and kissed his cheek, " Have a nice day."

" Uh…huh..y-you too!" The girls smiled at Renee and lead Steve out of the store before he went any further to a complete ass of himself. Once Steve got out, he did what no other young male adult would do….dance. And boy he sure did….dance in a public, open place, outside the stores, at the mall, in _front_ on the girls. Even when passers went by Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten moved further away and had to hide their eyes from the embarrassment.

" Uh Steve I think we just passed the line between normal and insanity." Steve stopped dance and brushed off the creases in his blazer and grin, " Right, right…I'm just a little caught up in the moment."

" Sure Steve, sure…. go get your hair done, we got to get some shopping done. Oh and 20 bucks will probably handle that." Sakura gave him a 20 bill. He refused to take it though. " Take it Steve, you're going to need it…trust me."

" Don't worry I got this…" He twirled around and slowly strutted down the mall with confidence. The girls started snickering, stopped, and then started laughing their asses off.

Ino caught her breath and sighed, " I like it better when he was a dork."

" Agrees," they others said and laughed their way to shops.

* * *

5 min. of wandering… 

They made their way into a nice little shop with the hottest of jeans and tons of accessories. The girls didn't even bother to look at other shop, they just zoomed right it there. They all shuffled through the display of jeans and found some nice jeans with a black and white hearts dabbled on the side.

" These are sick…. okay I'm what size 4, Hinata's freakin' skinny, so size 1 or 2, Tenten's has like no stomach so size 3 or 4, and pig you been packing some chips size 5." The girls laughed besides Ino.

" Tch, not close I been working out…right now I'm a size 4."

" Right….I don't believe that bull," Sakura stuck her toungue at her. Ino narrowed her eyes, " Don't believe me check out the size tag on these pants."

" They're skinny jeans babes…I don't think so," She gathered the jeans and went to the accessories showcase and flipped through some nice beads and earrings. " Hey guys here are some things to put on with our outfits…" Each one of them pulled out layered necklaces and different assortment of things.

" What should our colors be? Black and…?"

" White?" Tenten replied.

" We did that before, one time for senior prom dance."

" Right…how about pink." Ino putted out.

" Nah too popular."

" T-turquoise?" Hinata said.

" Hmm…that could actually work," Sakura said while thinking. Just then a group of clones decided to but into their conversation.

" Wow never knew girls like you with bad taste be over here," Lila stated while putting her shopping bags down, along with everyone else.

" Oh so you must have pretty tacky taste yourself ugly whore," Tenten pointed up and down at her.

Lila scoffed, " FYI I am beautiful and you guys are just no good, with no fashionable taste, bitches that don't belong here."

Tenten growled. Sakura looked at her, " Oh FYI you sort of have some residue of your face, maybe from all the drugs you been hyped on."

" You little twit!" Nancy halted her with her hand, " Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. I think you have crossed the line you little bitch, I would have been nice to you, seeing that I'm so giving, but I own give money to the poor."

Sakura looked her straight in the eye, " How sweet…maybe you should that shove the money right up your ass and hope people want a donation from you. Hm?"

"Aww the less fortunate, like you, need much more than me, why don't I give you some. You guys probably don't make any money since your band plays such shitty music," Nancy smirked and placed her hand on her hip.

" What a cute remark, I'd like to see you try and sing. I don't think the music industry will allow barbie dolls singing in mini skirts. So why don't you back the fuck down and mind your own damn business." Sakura smirked back and titled her head slighty toward her.

" Shut up you little bitch!" Nancy shoved Sakura back into a racket of accessories.

Ino sneered, " Keep you filthy hands to yourself! No good skank." Sakura got up and glared at her. For one second it was quiet, by then it wasn't quiet anymore. Sakura planted a huge punch on her ugly face and she fell down knocking down her friends too.

" Ahhh stupid whore!" She tried to get up and fix her hair, at left her friends sprawling on the ground.

" Don't mess me with me ever honey….and oh you got some blood on you." Nancy touched her face and screamed she quickly took the bags and run out the door with the others on her trail. Once she hit the alarm system, it immediately turned and she dropped the bags. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten snickered at her. The security guards came in and rushed them out quickly.

" Have fun doing time!" Sakura waved bye to them. " Ha nice work did you do that pig?"

" I never give away my secrets…" Ino placed her index finger towards her mouth. The girls laughed and picked up their stuff to the cashier again. This time it was an elderly woman, so they didn't have much trouble getting their things paid. After they finished they searched around for more and entered an a plain, simple embroidery shop.

* * *

" We need shirts with our band name on it…" Tenten said. 

" T-turquoise shirts…" Hinata stated.

" Hmm…this looks nice…" Sakura pointed out to a rack of shirts. The girls grabbed 4 medium sized shirts and went to the counter. Their were two good looking guys hanging out the cashier flicking cards at each other. The girls eyed them and sliently laughed.

Sakura placed the four shirts on the counter and smiled at them, " Hey guys…"

" Hey, what could we do for you."

" Well your number for one…" Ino whispered in the back, but Tenten whacked her arm, " Man just suggestions."

" Mind them…" Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed, " Can we have typed up 'No BS' then in script 'Just Blissful Sins' both in black and with minature stars?"

" Wait a minute you're Blissful Sins? Wow you guys are hot!" He blushed a little, " the band of course."

" No problem, so what's the charge?" Sakura said while pulling out her cash. He shook his hand, " It's alright on the house, could we have exchanged favor?"

" Sure what's your request?"

" A picture with us and you guys kissing us?" He winked at the girls.

" Whoa there buds, we have limits so cheek please," Sakura stated.

" Sounds, fair." He gave us a camera and we all posed Sakura and Tenten kissing the guy from the counter and Ino and Hinata kissing the guy's friend.

" All done, oh thanks for the shirts. If you guys want head over to Hard Rock Live in 2 months on Saturday." Ino stated. The girls gave them some hugs and walked out.

" Bye stay cool!"

* * *

After 10 minutes they found Steve and avoided going to the food court because of rabid fans. They walked out hand in hand to the parking lot, but ended up running because they were so many people staring and murmuring about them. Then Steve moved out of the parking lot and stepped of the gas towards Uncle T's house. 

About a half an hour later…

They reached to Sakura's uncle's house and knocked outside. A 33 year old man popped out with a colorful Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts with a huge grin plastered on his face and a terrible sun brunt face.

" Hey my neice and the band!" He went over the hugged Sakura, but folded her arms in front of her and gave a questioning look. He stopped and asked, " Little cranky to see me? I swear you act just like your mother sometimes."

" Hey! Uncle T why did you go around telling about our band?" Sakura frowned at him. " Ah…c'mon Sakura you're band has real talent besides we got you guys a gig and soon you'll get a manger, go on tour and everything else!" He said and pulled her into a hug, but she squirmed away from him.

" Uncclee! In 2 months we have our first gig, it's good and all, but we are being followed by stupid maniacs! What's in for next year…personal stalkers?"

" Alright, alright calm down. Chilax it's California. Your mother and father knew about it so why not?"

" Fine, fine…can we practice here? I haven't heard where we were going to stay," Sakura moved over the coach in the living room.

" You girls will be staying here, so lay back and practice." Uncle T said while pulling out a couple drink for everyone.

" Thanks…so two months huh? We should rehease and the choose the songs we want to perform." The girls nodded and Sakura lead them to a separate room full of instruments.

Steve and Uncle T hung out in the living. Uncle T looked at him, " Weren't their other bands joining the stage?"

" Yeah, but I'll tell them during that night."

* * *

Skip two months 

Saturday was their big day…their actual first time playing for an American crowd and they were all excited. The girls picked up their custom made shirts and dressed up in jeans and converse. They were up in 'their room' fixing and preparing their outfits and last minute touches.

" Here the necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and some make-up?" Sakura tossed the lip gloss away and reached over for mascara, put some on and tossed it to Ino.

" There's other crap in there, but I'm good anybody else?" The girls fixed up their hair and walked out downstairs to meet up with Steve, Sakura's uncle and her parents.

" You guys look like you're ready to perform."

" Of course we're going to send America a taste of Blissful Sins!" Sakura fist pumped and everyone lead themselves to the car. Once seated in the car, Steve handed them four wristbands with Blissful Sins that were designed in black and white. The girls looked at him weirdly and asked him what were they for.

He replied, " You're an opening act for one band tonight…"

" Really, who?" They asked curiously.

" Flipped the wristband over…" He said while driving from the house.

They slowly turned it around and they sat their looking shocked as ever.

" The DARK FUSE?!!" …

* * *

Har har hoped you enjoyed or didn't enjoy x.x. SO ehh 3 more and I'm done, ehh I have to add some parts in some chapters because I wrote some ideas for several chapters that I didn't even bother typing…I just wanted to get to the damn point already. Resulting in a cruddy, weird, choppy mess of chapters. Maybe some enjoy flawless stories, for me it has to be the plot definitely and the ending…so anybody that's hesitant about writing a fic, don't sweat it, there are some cool kids on ff are going to like the shit you bring, some annoyances, but hey keep going and you're freakin' going to own at writing! 

I'm now trade marking PLH! Oh yeah an author trade marking her signatures better watch out now. haha oh and I'm going to take har har with my too….har har OWNED.

Enough fun for today…catch you guy laters! Thanks for reading all you guys are kick ass! Again apologizes for you're crummy Saturday I couldn't update on time….stupid uncle. :x

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony…. **I own this now! So ha my signature har har can't beat that, but **pure-white-angel's** is pretty awesomeness: **Peace, Love, and Bullet Proof Marshmellows!** Marshamellows are good...:P


	21. Confrontations: Part 1

**Hey there readers! Gah I suck don't have time to write/type earlier than I want to. :( Blame summer classes…I took my final so it was easy peasy japanesey! xD I have 3 more weeks yesh…August 3****rd**** is when I could actually get some damn sleep and update, but then I'm going off to LV, so I'll probably post up August 5****th**** or 6****th**** for future fics or actually the sequel.**

**So CITA wise I have 3 chapters left I think well the next chapter won't be as interesting as this one…. because it's the guys singing and girls having a panic attack and other things… -claps- to all the ff users who have been reading from chapter 1 all the wayyy to 20! Congrats people something I accomplished in life made a 20+ chapter story :o probably next time I'll aim for a short story ehehe.**

**I hope you guys like the music choices since most of you guys like them anyways yeah! I can't seem to find good guy bands for a girl to sing…. so I usually choose between Paramore, Meg & Dia, and the Veronicas.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 20. (ehhh sort of jumbled it's very spazztastic… )**

* * *

**RECAP.**

" Of course we're going to send America a taste of Blissful Sins!" Sakura fist pumped and everyone lead themselves to the car. Once seated in the car, Steve handed them four wristbands with Blissful Sins that were designed in black and white. The girls looked at him weirdly and asked him what were they for.

He replied, " You're an opening act for one band tonight…"

" Really, who?" They asked curiously.

" Flipped the wristband over…" He said while driving from the house.

They slowly turned it around and they sat their looking shocked as ever.

" The DARK FUSE?!!" …

* * *

" Are you serious?" Ino shouted while gripped Tenten's arm. Tenten looked at Ino and shook her hand off, " Ow Ino freakin' man!!" 

" Oh sorry. Don't you know what's about to happen!" Ino stated frantically.

" Sorry girls I didn't mean to spurge that info last minute, but seeing that you must know some way…" Steve said in an apologetic way.

" SORRY? SORRY? Well buddy it's a little to late for last minutes things Steve!" Sakura shouted at him, " Get me out of this car!!"

Steve sighed, " No can do it's locked."

" Evil bastard! We give you a 'makeover' and you tell us Dark Fuse is performing right when we're going to Hard Rock Live?"

" I'm driving here I'll clear it up at the gig!" Steve didn't dare to look back and the girl's faces.

" Steve! Tell me you're lying to my face…."

Steve made a swift right turn and kept his eyes on the road, " Yeah, yeah, yeah."

" Steve."

" Yeah."

" Steve."

"…."

" STEVE! Don't lie to us or we're going to jump out of this car and run back to Uncle T's home!"

" NO! I'm mean…. you can't I have a job and it's for me to take you guys there safely."

Tenten rolled her eyes, " I can't believe this is happening!"

" We can't see them…. fuck!" Sakura constantly hit her face against the car seat.

Steve glanced at the mirror to see Sakura hitting herself against the seat, " Hey those are leather cushions," Steve complained.

" SO? It's not going to change a thing Steve…. oh and may I remind you once you explain make sure you call Renee up because your going down!"

Steve cringed at the thought of violent girls hanging him from a tree. " Now girls calm down…what's so bad about the Dark Fuse anyways aren't they bands from Japan."

" YES!" They all shouted at him.

" Okay, okay so what's the problem?"

" Don't want to talk about…." Sakura replied.

Steve sighed and mumbled, " I need a promotion…."

* * *

Meanwhile at Hard Rock Live 

A fancy red carpet rolled down towards the entrance to the gig place and fangirls and guys towering over the edges of the fence barriers. Dark Fuse rode up in rental car and set out to the crazed fans. The guys were taken back from the American fangirls such horrid screams and violent pushing. Sasuke eyed Naruto and he shrugged. " Is there any way to get out of this fucking mess and deal with this performance?" he whispered hoarsely.

" The back could work…." The guys nodded and quickly shifted left trying to avoid as many fangirls' attention and ran for it in the back. The guys found the back door after running four rounds from the fangirls that managed to escape the security guards grasp.

" Man…." Naruto slid down and lean on the building under a dim light, " America girls sure have long legs…damn."

" Hn, let's just get this troublesome thing over with…" Shikamaru went to open the door when four shadows came closer to them….

* * *

In the Car… 

" …Why are we opening act? Huh Steve? Could you answer that?" Sakura lifted her head from the car seat and shook her hair a bit. Steve finally came to a stop and parked in the parking lot a few yards away from the overwhelming entrance. He sighed and unbuckled his seat belt and jumped to the back seat with the girls.

" So what's the deal here 'music knack-er'?" Ino said still cooling down from her sudden explosion. Steve took out a flyer and it was the same flyer that Uchiha Fugaku, but altered; however the girls only got the information about the location and that they were playing.

" What is that?" Sakura said sort of hesitate to reach for the paper. Tenten took it instead and read it out loud… " Saturday Night. The Dark Fuse playing with opening act Blissful Sins…"

" Shit…" Sakura whispered.

" Sadly they will perform after you guys…. if you wish we can escort you guys out backstage…. sorry for the late notice," Steve said.

" Right, right…. I guess we just have to focus on playing for the fans," Ino huffed and shifted over to open the door and stepped out first. " Let's just perform like how we always do…kick some ass!"

" Pork rinds…" Sakura got out and slung an arm around her, " how do you manage to end up hyper?"

Tenten laughed, " I don't know about you…maybe it's too maybe overdoses of starbucks in LA."

" Hey! HEY! Those are good and we need to get some over to Japan…" Ino licked her lips and dreamed about coffee based beverages.

Sakura shook Ino out of her senses and walked along side Steve, " So should we take the backside or the front?"

* * *

With the guys… 

The four shadows inched closer, but their faces didn't show.

" Hi Sasuke-kun don't remember me?"

'_Kiku….!'_

She stepped in the clearing and placed her hand on her hip, " Missed me much?"

" No."

She pouted at him, " Aww really I was hoping we would be reacquainted, since I was overrating a bit at Japan…"

" No chance, get out of here."

" What I thought it was just a misunderstanding," Kiku stepped closer to him and poked him in the chest, " don't you believe in second chances?"

Sasuke grabbed her hand off his chest and pushed it back, " There was nothing to understanding about."

" Boo-hoo…. do you always make girls cry?" She tossed her hair back and fluttered her eyes, " You know it's a bad habit…"

" I don't give damn," Sasuke replied curtly.

" Listen…Sasuke-kun you will be with me no matter what!!!" Kiku yelled at his face.

" HEY! DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" A voice shouted from afar.

Kiku turned to other four girls, " What the hell…"

* * *

The girls… 

They eventually decided to maneuver their way to the entrance…what better way to fight publicity by sticking up the middle finger. The girls shuffled through screams and arms with pens in hands. They took short autographs and Steve led them into the Hard Rock. This place was pretty nice, the stage drapped with curtains like theatre, and the lighting was very subtle not to bright and definitely not too dim. The floor had black and white checkered tiles extending all over the main area. Chairs and tables placed everywhere with people in the upper section along with an open bar. The main area was beginning to fill up with more fans as the time passed.

" Damn this place is loaded with people!" Sakura noted.

" Sure is….you guys should head backstage, you're on in approixately 10 minutes." Steve pointed to the right stage and the girls rushed over to get instruments and scheduling for the airing time.

Outside with the guys….

" Well you must not be around from her….another batch of girls who wish they could be like us?"

Kiku squinted her, " Who the hell do you like you are?"

" Funny, you're clueless just like that Sakura wimp….I'm a rich bitch known as Nancy aka when I see it, I get it," She stepped forward

" Sweet an American fangirl….back off before I call the cops on you guys?"

" Pa-lease my daddy is ranked deputy chief so hmmm….he runs the place duh," She remarked.

Kiku coughed and laughed, " Look he's leaving with me tonight…"

" I don't think he wants crappy shit like you…."

" Shut up you little no good prostitute…."

" Prostitute…excuse have you even checked the damn mirror?"

Kiku growled and threw herself at her…a catfight emerged.

The guys pay no attention at all and shuffled through the door and ended up in hallway leading up to supposedly the backstage area. Making their way through, already an announcer tapped the mic and introduced the band, " Give it up for Bissful Sins!"

' What?' Sasuke thought.

A bunch of cheering and screaming could be heard from the crowd.

" Hey what is up HARD ROCK LIVE! We are BS, Blissful Sins and according to our shirts we're no giving you guys any BS."  
Another round of cheers.

" Well this is your first performance in the US…so we would like to know….ARE YOU READY?"  
This time the audience cheered even louder. Sakura looked a her band, " I think they're ready…."

"a 1, a 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4…."

**_We tried so hard to understand, but we can't  
We held the world out in our hands, and you ran…..away.  
It takes a ton to let you go, and it shows._**

(oh)'Cause all we know is falling, it falls(falls)  
And remember how(how), 'cause I know that we won't forget it all.

Now we could follow you back home, but we won't(won't).  
Is this what you had waited for, just to be alone(just to be alone).

It takes a ton to let you go, and it shows  
(Oh)'Cause all we know is falling, it falls(falls).

And remember how(how), 'cause I know that we won't forget it all….

You never, you never said, this wasn't what you wanted.  
Was it?  
Was it?

This isn't what you wanted(wanted).  
This isn't what you wanted.

(Oh)'Cause all we know is falling, it falls(falls).  
And remember how(how), 'Cause I know that we won't forget it all.

Sakura chuckled at the crowd….what surprised her was their chanting, " ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The girls we're surprised. She reached out to get a sip of water and went back to the mic, " You guys want more?"

" YEAH!"

" Hah, okay this song goes to a couple of guys who did our T-shirts…." I couple of guys whopped and waving their hands… " Whoo goes to you guys there!"

_**I was fire once.  
**__**You thought of me as your one true love  
**__**I got so mad.  
**__**Said things that later I would regret and regret and regret.  
**__**Holding onto my chest and pounding till it turns purple.  
**__**A breaking bow and the sound of a scream muffled by pillows.  
**__**Don't so long and don't farwell.  
**__**Hear me out now I've just begun to say.**_

_Chorus  
__**Parker  
**__**Do you remember how i carried your heart  
**__**and i carried it far.  
**__**And I know that there's no one to blame,  
**__**Its a sure give a change of my own.  
**__**That you don't remember.  
**__**  
Sworn off blue lips,  
**__**kiss them warm with love comes deep dark red.  
**__**And Paper cuts  
**__**from letters I re-write explaining how to fall in love.  
**__**Pictures inspire and songs never tire  
**__**and there's always clouds to float upon  
**__**Saving me best for last  
**__**down for keeps up for grabs.  
**__**We'll play stop and go  
**__**but it feels just like freeze tag.  
**__**So I'll see you right  
**__**applaud and encore.  
**__**I'll be braver just you wait 'til I say...**_

Chorus 

_**I'm naked once so dont think twice hold on.  
**__**Its hard enough to bite my shy  
**__**hold on, hold tight.**_

_**Parker  
**__**Do you remember how I carried your heart  
**__**and i carried it far.**_

_**  
Parker  
**__**Do you remember how I carried your heart  
**__**and i carried it far.  
**__**And I know that there's no one to blame,  
**__**Its a sure sure give a change  
**__**Of my own, of my own.  
**__**It's a sure change of my own.  
**__**and you don't, and you won't when you know…**_

The crowd whistled, clapped and cheered all round…but in the back there were shouts happening back there somewhere along the lines, " Get your hands of me….etc."

The girls peered out to the area….

'_Oh no the guys'_….

* * *

Yay posted…. hmm all done by listening repeatedly to Aluto – Michi (to you all) aka Naruto Shippuden ending…sweetness! Also Viva Rock - Orange Range ;) I am absolutely in love with that song and Stance Punks - No Boy, No Cry. 

Next, Guys singing is sort of next…. then switching back to the girls and guys. Of course it's the CITA finale!! Whoot whoot. If you were wondering why the witch crew came back well if you read chapter I think 19…. she stated she wasn't coming back to Japan…but she didn't mention where her next location was, but it's not LA just some where in California. Just incase if there was raising eyebrows. xD

Songs:

1. **Paramore – All we know  
**2. **Automatic Loveletter – Parker** (Love this band and all songs…this song is posted on www. myspace / automaticloveletter . com).

Thanks for reading and stopping by! I'm going to get some sleep.

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	22. Confrontations: Part 2

**Oi! Hey Readers! I hope you enjoyed last chapter I was thinking about a fight breaking out between all groups well I don't know maybe a short one…the guys have to sing anyways…so I don't know if I'm the first to do this for a highschoolfic or not, but I have to have some argumentation! I hope I did okay, but I must say it's hard extending a scene. So the guys' reaction it would be much because they're already venting on these poor guys.****  
****  
I am surprised that people like my fic even though I don't include enough fluff or 'kawaii-ness'! Especially when rated t romance equals fluff. I don't know why…maybe it's because most users are majority female so they like the 'kawaii-ness' factor. Still…I like fluff, don't get me started, but when it gets powder fluff I start to choke on my beverage. I like to tinker with things a lot and put my own spin of certain situations; that fluff I bring is casual and in most cases humorous or dangerous... xD I will write one fluff piece…experimenting with different genres seem to be my knack on ff nowadays, alright variety!**

**Dedication to all ff users who are doing a heck of a job just doing what they do: supporting, writing, advising etc. Quick notice thanks to all peeps kudos to you. You guys kick ass all the time I wish I could do that ahha. **

**Disclaimer: Me own Naruto? I don't own it.**

**Chapter 20 pt. 2 (WARNING: Language: there are parts with cursing that are humorous. Also intense battle midway, what can I say I'm a violent person. ;)**

* * *

RECAP. 

The crowd whistled, clapped and cheered all round…but in the back there were shouts happening back there somewhere along the lines, " Get your hands of me…. etc."

The girls peered out to the area….

'Oh no the guys'….

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata furiously jumped out from the stage and rushed through the chaotic crowds of fans towards the commotion. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were fighting off the guys that made the shirts for BS. The guys put up a hell of a fight they weren't the only ones fighting, but also some of their friends as well. Sakura pushed aside the last group of people and saw Sasuke's grip on one of they're collars. 

" Stop! Let them go!"

The guys turned loosen up and went to face to face with the girls. " This is none of your concern Sakura…" Sasuke stated.

" Don't give me that crap…it's not they're fault!" Sakura stepped in front of him and blocked the other guys. " Why is this happening? Their just guys that we met is that a problem or are you just jealous because you don't have me as some kind of arm candy?"

" Anything but jealously. Stay out of this sakura…"

" No! Are you a fucking kidding me? I should set aside just for you to pumble on these guys who just happen to know us. I could very much take care of my damn self and I don't need anybody telling what not to do. I don't what to deal with you Sasuke. Two months was done and now this happened and I don't know how the hell to react!" Sakura screamed at him.

" this isn't about them or jealously," Shikamaru stated.

" Really then tell us why you guys are acting like such assholes and fighting," Ino cocked her head to the side, waiting for a direct answer.

Tenten nodded, " You heard her, what's this whole situation based on?"

" It's about us…relationships."

* * *

Outside the building… 

The fangirl group faced each other and it was going to be a heck of a show too. Kiku ended up clawing Nancy's oh-so perfect botoxfied face with her useless manicure.

" My lovely face! MY LOVELY FACE! Grr bitch you'll pay!!" Nancy yelled furiously at Kiku.

" YOUR FACE? What about YOUR FACE? Look at my NAILS!!! Oh my fucking gawd, look at them!" Kiku frowned at them, " that was a 100 dollar mani and pedi deluxe!!"

Nancy didn't give a flying baboon's ass about her nails, she just laughed and smirked at her. " Please, you don't have to keep it a secret those nails are a 100 certified cheap ass."

Kiku snarled at her and pulled her dangling earring straight out from her ear lobe, " Ha! Talk about fake, this shit is so fake it looks like your ears are turning green!"

" Oh yeah! W-well you're just a stupid whore!" Nancy plunged and Kiku and pulled against her hair; a chuck flew off and she instantly fell on her ass and broke her heel in the process.

" AHH!!! I just got the weave done a month ago and it was authentic hair!" Kiku whined and walked up to grab the hairpiece from her grasp.

" My shoes! These shoes were designer pair from dolce and gabbana!!" Nancy screeched. Lila, Ren and Kate ran behind her to support her back. Nancy pushed them away and got up herself, " Get off of me, this top cannot get wrinkled!!"

" Ahem, that's my top," Ren pointed out, " and that skirt belonged to me too. " Don't act all smart-ass with me!! I'm the mother fucking princess up in this bitch!"

Kate sighed, " I thought we agree that I was princess!"

" Uh-uh honey I'm princess! I'm the mother fucking princess! I deserve it!"

Kate scoffed, " Whatever then I'm the empress!"

" Uhh is that below or higher than a princess?" Nancy asked with confusion.

" Who the hell CARES!" Ren shouted, " I just want to see my Neji!!"

" Your Neji?"

Nancy and Kiku looked at each other, " SASUKE!!" They both shuffled to the back entrance one as disabled as possible with a scratched up face and another one with whacked up hair job and crappy ass nails.

Nancy pushed Kiku to aside and reached for the door, " The princess is HERE!"

" Princess my ass! Move it you ugly bitch!" Kiku roared.

" Don't talk to me like that!"

" I'm getting Naruto first!" Kate announced at Mayu. Mayu just looked at her and took out a compact mirror out, " No honey he's taken by me, but you can have my sloppy seconds when I'm done."

" Whatever, he is so mine! Your just trying to hard…._honey_!" Kate retorted.

" Well to bad I'm getting there first! Toodles!" Mayu said and immediately raced off to the door.

Kate scoffed, " Oh you don't!!"

* * *

Inside…. 

The girls looking at their blank expressions and Tenten looked at Neji, " It's about us! US! It's too late for the past now."

" Pay attention to what you mean Tenten…you know as well as I, it hasn't been easy," he replied.

" Of course it hasn't been easy, but doing something like this?"

Ino butted in, " Something that's so idotic and we're in public dealing with this situation right now!" It was all yelling and arguing, but someone's loud enough voice seemed to display turning heads.

" SASUKE!"

" SASUKE-KUN!" (basically echos for the whole guys…-.-) shouted two trashy looking girls. Kiku first ran up to him and gripped his right bicep, " Hi, ooh hi!"

" What the…..fuck?" Sasuke said.

' _What is this crap? Kiku and Nancy…psh they both deserve each other,_' Sakura thought while eyeing them.

" Hey bitch I was going to say that!" Nancy hugged his left arm and smiled seductively. Sasuke glared at both of them, " Get the hell off of me."

Kiku giggled at him, " Why Sasuke-kun, you silly!"

" Pay no attention to her, it's me you want….I'm sexy and adorable!" Nancy winked at him.

" Hell no you look like a crack whore!" Kiku yelled at her face.

Mayu rolled her eyes, " Whatever you both are crack whores who cares about what you think….look how cute my Naruto-kun has gotten!!"

Hinata fumed instantly after she heard Mayu's annoying voice, ' _Your Naruto? Naruto doesn't like you! He does care about useless wannabes!! He cares about me!'_

" Oh hi Hinata….are you mad that I have him for myself? Hmm, I always knew he likes the outgoing ones not the shy, quiet ones," Mayu pointed out.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her, " You conceited little….whore!"

" Oh so you talk better English, good job keep up the fantastic job!" Mayu clapped for her. Sakura growled and stepped towards her, " Shut the fuck up you stuck up bitch!"

" Wow some sure is mad, hm I'm surprise you aren't fighting for Sasuke," Mayu said cracking an evil smile. Sakura didn't want to hear anymore of this, but Hinata stopped her from doing anything.

" Hinata are you just going let her bag on you like that?" Sakura asked.

" No, she can think what she wants…" Hinata stated quietly.

" Alright…then, but I still feel like doing this anyway…" Sakura didn't even have to think for a second, Mayu was down from a forceful upper cut punch Sakura landed on her. Sakura looked at her and she stood up, " Ha you think a punch could me down, you're wrong…"

" Oh yeah bitch come at me then." Mayu tried to land some punches on Sakura gut and lower face, but Sakura knew cheap shots like that don't work. Mayu got more angrier and ended up hitting Sakura at her right hip. Sakura stumbled a bit and pushed her back, " Bitch." All while this happened, Sakura was going to land one full hit back at her, but Sasuke got there before she made any sudden actions.

" Get away!" Sakura yelled trying to manuevur around him. Sasuke held a tight grip on her right wrist.

" Listen, don't make it harder on yourself stop this before it goes any further," he said sternly.

" I don't care Sasuke! She's an idiot she should keep her mouth shut," Sakura yelled.

" Don't do it. This is the same exact thing happening."

Sakura looked at him and calmed down. He released his grip on her wrist and she glared at him. " I'm through, whatever have fun with your whores and I hope your freakin' happy."

Sasuke looked at her, " I can tell your jealous, they way you take it out on people you hate."

" We're still on this Sasuke? You know what let's just see who's the one being jealous after this…" Sakura pulled one of the guys that she stepped in front of and gave him a kiss smack dab on the lips and she let go. Sasuke looked at her and the guy ready to take a toll on him, but Shikamaru stopped him.

" I'm done," Sakura said and wiped her mouth. The announcer guy stood on the stage and cleared his throat, " Next performing band is…the Dark Fuse!!"

" OMG Sasuke your up!" Kiku screamed.

" Make me proud!" Nancy clapped.

The girls exited slowing out and Sakura made sure the sound of the exit door was loud and clear when they got out. Sakura kicked the ground and cursed so much. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

" Sorry Hinata….I know I wasn't suppose to but it just killed me to see her say shit like that," Sakura looked and the ground and closed her eyes.

" It's okay…" Hinata whispered.

" C'mon forehead we should have another one of those great therapy sessions," Ino said trying to be cheerful. " Hm, this is the worst night possible in California," Sakura gripped her head and muffled a scream.

" Ditto." From outside the girls could hear the guys announce they're song: " Song of ours...a dedication to some."

**_In the brightest hour of my darkest day.  
I realized what is wrong with me.  
Can't get over you.  
Can't get through to you.  
It's been a helter skelter romance from the start.  
Take these memories that are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds  
By his own pair of scissors.  
He will never forgive her.  
He will never forgive her._**

**_Chorus:  
Because days come and go,  
But my feelings for you are forever.  
Because days come and go,  
But my feelings for you are forever. _**

_********__****__****__Sitting by a fire on a lonely night...  
Hanging over from another good time.  
With another girl, little dirty girl.  
You should listen to this story of life.  
You're my heroine.  
In this moment I'm lonely  
fulfilling my darkest dreams.  
All these drugs all these women.  
I'll never forgive my broken heart of mine._

_********__****__****_

" Uh-huh…" Ino bumped Sakura by the side.

" Be careful don't watch to get Sakura all riled up again," Tenten scrunched her face up. Sakura rolled her eyes, " Hey I'm PMSing here so uhh…"

" Let's call a cab," Hinata stated. " You know that sounds like a good idea," Ino thought, " don't you think so forehead."

" Whatever let's just get the hell out of here," Sakura handed them a hand up and they caught up with a cab and left to Uncle T's house.

* * *

So hm I think I'll wrap it up right there. Yep I'm so don't kill me if I didn't give all the bitches a beating they still appear in the sequel so patience people. Uhh very crazy chapter indeed: arguing/fighting/a materialistic catfight xP. Hmm I hope I didn't scare people, but I am sort of violent, well maybe not 'sort of' but there's a line drawn there somewhere. I tired to do something different it ended like I wanted, but more fighting between the barbies and BS. 

And yes Hinata has fought back and yes I will not make her as shy is she is, although I find it pretty cute. Oh don't tell me I warned you about language and fighting…because I know people are going to keep talking anyways.

Song: **Papa Roach – Forever** great song! Listened to it while typing. (thanks HinaNaruFAN987!)

Alright thanks for reading everybody…I'll try to get something started for the ending because well it's the easiest. Look forward to seeing you guys later if not sooner and I hope I entertained some peeps. Check you guys later!

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	23. Repairing the Damage

**HEY READERS!! I know I'm a freakin' liar I said I'd probably update earlier, but I been under the weather…. sneezing, but I'm hanging on, taking my meds…. aha sounds wrong. So I finally made it…the finale of CITA! Holy shit how the hell did that happen? It's you people on FF that's why! So thanks you readers for reading and making me go through stress to write chapters even though I don't plan on becoming an actual writer x.x' Nah okay it's the site's it's some addicting crap.**

**So thanks I guess…I don't really have anything to say just maybe for future readers: read my damn summary not my freakin' review numbers, sure reviews are nice, but what's the point if your not going to read the summary? Hello! RATED T for LANGUAGE, yeah I had to caps language for now on…. geez!**

**So guess what I must do fluff I know, I know I pretty much don't put much in, but fun all romantics out there I will just a gift from me to you. SasuSaku of course is very different from the others. :P**

**Disclaimer: What should I say I do own it? Nope, I don't really. Honestly no.**

**Chapter 21 (Finale!! Yes it's the end...I have to stop somewhere :)**

* * *

**RECAP.**

The song ended followed by a loud roaring of fangirls squeals and confessin. Outside, the girls sat down against the wall and leaned on each other. " It's time we should leave…" Tenten noted. Sakura nodded, " Let's go home and I promise no more gigs….at least not in California."

" Uh-huh…" Ino bumped Sakura by the side.

" Be careful don't watch to get Sakura all riled up again," Tenten scrunched her face up. Sakura rolled her eyes, " Hey I'm PMSing here so uhh…"

" Let's call a cab," Hinata stated. " You know that sounds like a good idea," Ino thought, " don't you think so forehead."

* * *

" Whatever let's just get the hell out of here," Sakura handed them a hand up and they caught up with a cab and left to Uncle T's house. 

The cab sped through the streets of LA as the girls sunk in the taxi's cushion seats. The taxi driver swerved through traffic, causing every turn the girls to slid in their seats. The driver adjusted his seatbelt and rearview mirror.

" What'cha lovely girls doing out in the city?" he asked kindly.

" Avoiding problems," Tenten replied.

" I see…" he while making a sharp left. " Life troubling you ladies?"

Sakura scoffed, " Sure…more like this entirely trip." He nodded and stopped briefly at a red light. " California's not cutting it for you ladies?"

" California's nice and has nice sights…. well let's just say this night wasn't all to 'extravagant'," Tenten said. The driver drove up towards the street and went straight to Uncle's T address. He halted right in front and the girls thanked him.

" How much for the toll?"

" Ehh…don't worry about, I hope you ladies have a goodnight," he said with a pleasant smile.

Sakura grinned, " You sure…. I insist," she handed a couple bills to him. He refused and shook his hands in front of him, " Don't worry about it…"

" Well thank you!"

" THANK YOU SIR!" Ino hollered from the doorstep. Tenten chuckled, " Uhh mind her…she a little well not herself today…."

" FOREHEAD WHERE'S THE KEY! IT'S FREEZING! HURRY UP!" Ino screamed from afar. The girls rolled there eyes and waved goodbye to the taxi driver and walked up towards the frantic Ino. Ino huffed once they made up to the doorstep and she rubbed the side of arms for warmth.

" Man you guys take so long!" she said while warming up her hands.

Sakura took out a spare key and insert into the keyhole, " Well yeah that's the point." Sakura swung open the door and Ino quickly rushed in to a heated atmosphere. " Ahh…it's so warm," Ino jumped on the couch and hugged the nearest pillow. Tenten and Hinata pushed next to Ino and Sakura went in the kitchen to fix up some hot cocoa.

" Hey guys marshmellows or not?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen stove. Ino looked at Hinata and Tenten as if she was asking, they nodded and Ino shouted yes from across the room to the kitchen. Sakura fixed up a batch of nice, steamed cocoa with marshmellows, each settled in mugs and placed on a tray. She walked in the living and room and handed them out, while scooting over Ino's side to take a seat with a marshmellow bag in hand.

Ino took a sip and smiled, " Wow forehead at least there's something your good at." Sakura looked at her questionable and flung some marshmellows at her. Ino blocked and it ended up hitting Hinata and Tenten. " Dude my bad, porkster over here decided to be sly."

Ino flipped her hair, " OMG You know I'm the best." The girls snickered at her impression. " What don't laugh at your superior!"

" Nice…" Sakura said and reached out for the remote. She flipped on the TV and found an entertainment channel reporting about the rave going on at the Hard Rock Live. The girls put away their cups and looked at each other suspiciously.

" What is this? We're not even mention on this…. we were there!" Ino shouted and shook her head. The host talked about only the main event (DF) and pointed out how much hype they got in response to their music.

The girls watched further on to hear and see a clip of them singing a song:

**_I don't want this moment, to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing, without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._**

**_Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall,  
But I mean these words._**

**_(Chorus)  
I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._**

**_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what i did and so, I won't let this go.  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._**

**_All the streets, where I walked alone,  
With nowhere to go.  
Have come to an end._**

**_(Chorus)_**

Sakura looked away from the television and tossed the remote to her friends. " I can't watch anymore." They nodded and turned it off Sakura walked over to separate chair and sat on it horizontally. She started to hear the lyrics again, but she first thought her mind was just replaying it over and over. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten noticed too and wondered about it. Sakura sighed, " I thought the TV's off."

" It is."

" Then what is that-" She started to say, but the music grew louder and louder. '_Could it be? I couldn't.'_ The girls peered behind the drapes of the windows and found them, the guys, singing out in the cold, guitars and amps. They were shocked, extremely.

" How come…" Hinata asked.

" Should we?" Tenten questioned. Ino shrugged and looked outside again, '_Why?'_ Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall, flashes of the incident before popped up in her memory. '_Is this always going to happen?'_ Ino started tearing after she heard the lyrics being played, she spoke up looking at Shikamaru, completely absentminded to everything but that, " I missed him…." She whispered.

Sakura sat down and murmured a single word, " Yeah." Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata started feeling gloomy again, that same feeling when they left Japan. When the song stopped, the doorbell rang after a few seconds. The girls hesitated and went to the door with such anxiety and almost a sense of happiness. Tenten reached out the door and slowly turned to the knob. There they were…standing outside looking straight at them. Of course it was the most never wracking reunion to ever experience.

Sakura looked at Sasuke still wondering why…why would he come back. Sakura stepped out from the door and walked out, Sasuke turned around and followed after. Everyone went separate ways just like the day of their disaster…

* * *

Neji and Tenten 

Tenten held her knees together while sitting on the curb outside. Neji stood behind her then took a seat next to Tenten. She shuffled further to her side and kept her vision straightforward. She held her hands down on both sides of the pavement, one free and the other occupied by Neji's.

" Tenten," he said sternly.

" What another talk session?" She said clearly for him to here. He stood up and sat in front of her, not caring if it was the street or not. " Tenten, we must talk."

" Talk? Haven't we already concluded everything from the last two months," she said raising her voice a bit, " I bet you know it ended, you probably feel bad for me…right Neji?"

Neji looked at her, " You're wrong."

Tenten scoffed, " How am I wrong…you knew how vulnerable I was. I was crying," she choked on her words. " Do you know how it feels to live life without thinking about someone." She was on the verge on tears, but she held back and fiddled with her surroundings.

" The moment I saw you today, my heart stopped." She paused, " From that time on I didn't know what to think or what to say…I still feel that way…. always."

Neji reached out to her hand as she cried looking away the other way. " I regret everything." She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

" I'm tired of this…this barrier between us. N-neji it's hard to forgive and forget…" She said. He took out the dove necklace, placed it in her hand, and then closed it. She looked at it under the moonlight night…

" Tenten I bought that for you. Keep it." Neji said and sat next to her. She placed her head on his shoulders and thanked him. Neji held her hand and move forward towards her. He kissed her for a moment and she looked at him with sincere eyes, " Neji…. I missed you."

" Hm," he said while she hugged him.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata. 

Naruto looked at her with a depression expression, just to find Hinata's look on her face sadden him. He held his arm from behind him and presented a single lavender hybrid tea rose. Hinata changed her gaze from him to the flower; she smiled wryly and placed her fingers on it as he released his.

" Naruto…" she said quietly. He kept his gaze at her for moments, listening intently to any she had to say. "…I want to know..how you feel."

" Hinata," he closed his eyes and reopened them, " Hinata, I never wanted to hurt you. I never met to be that person, I know that what I want is clear now…. and I feel emptiness and pain," He stated. Hinata gave a slight nod and twirled the flower in her hands. Naruto looked at her with guilt and he reached out to her free hand. He placed a small kiss on it and let go. Hinata kept her hand close to her chest and she whispered his name one more.

She cried silently and swallowed back from anymore. Naruto wiped her tears away ad her cheek, " Hinata I did stupid things, and I made it hard for us…I'm sorry Hinata. I'm sorry."

He reached into his pocket and took the bracelet out, then slipped in on her hand. Hinata hugged against his chest and cried on his shirt.

" Yes," she mumbled. Naruto looked at her dumbfounded, " yes I forgive," she said quietly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Hinata wiped the rest of her tears and let go. She paused and found herself looking straight into his perfect bright blue eyes, and the next thing happened took Naruto by surprised, she reached up to next level and gave a small kiss on the lips. She pulled back and blushed brightly after she saw Naruto's reaction: eyes widened, half opened mouth, and a hint of blush.

She bit her lip and started going into chaotic stutter mode again. He shook his head and blinked before actually doing something about it. He held her face and leaned down for a sweet, long kiss.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru. 

Ino stood up a few feet away as Shikamaru leaned on the wall, looking towards the night sky. He folded his arms behind his head; relaxed. She stared up at the sky too, remembering all the nights they spend just gazing at the sky…together. He turned head around and faced Ino trying to absorb her appearance in his mind: her nice complexion, light sky blue eyes, and her long blonde hair. She looked back him wondering what he was thinking about and why.

Shikamaru looked back at the sky, also listening to the night sounds that calmed him. Ino stepped forward bit-by-bit and eventually stood next to him. She looked at his posture and sat against the wall.

" Ino…"

" Hm?" She said looking at the moon. He stopped standing and planted himself down on the grass. She sighed shivered from the cold. Shikamaru fell silent, it was not a strong point to deal with relationship type situation, but he didn't want to lose her either.

Ino looked at him for a while, and he caught on to her staring. He looked back at her and asked, " What."

" Nothing."

" Troublesome " he said briefly before Ino scooted towards him. She clung onto to he shirt and signed, he placed his arm around her holding her closer. They stayed like this awhile, Shikamaru caught up what to do next, Ino dazed and sad.

" Shikamaru…" she looked up at his face, " what are you thinking about."

" Past year." Ino nodded and released herself from him, and repositioned herself to her usual spot. " I'm still sad…at times…when I stay up late…I think about things, but I end up crying."

" Hn."

Ino laid her head on her knees and looked to the side, while Shikamaru stared at her from the side. " Ino...what happened, wasn't…I don't mean to…"

" Can we drop it…just for today," Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded while shuffling through his pockets. Ino combed hair and crossed her legs. Shikamaru pulled out the ring and looked at her once more. _' I have to tell her.' _She stretched and yawned, when Shikamaru kneeled down beside her, he took her left hand and put the ring through her finger. She looked at it and felt depressing over again.

He placed his hand around her neck…stealing a kiss from her. She closed eyes and draped her arms around him.

' Shikamaru…'

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura 

Sakura walked faster trying to get past him. Sasuke walked almost same speed as her catching up to her, until she stopped. He blocked her path by standing in front of her.

" Why are you here?" Sakura said if with such hate in her voice. " I don't feel like listening to anymore shit."

" Sakura…what I did..it never meant anything…it was nothing." Sasuke told her straightforward. Sakura shook her head and pointed at him, " You expect to believe everything you say huh Sasuke..is that what you want?"

" It's fact," He said sternly. " Oh yeah I bet it is, maybe you should give me all whore's you hooked up with let's see what they say." He growled at her, " Sakura."

Sakura looked up toward him, " What got another dirty secret to tell me…. let me guess you're an undercover gay man. Is that what it is?" Sasuke looked at her questionable, " I did nothing."

Sakura folded her arms and sat on the pavement, " Sure until my ass leaves this spot, you're a liar…. playman…the cold bastard on the face of this Earth. Heck even Neji's slightly less cold, he has heart at least and he cares for Tenten. Sasuke attempted to pull her up from the ground, but no good.

" Get your hands off me, you bastard…" Sakura slapped his hand away, but he picked and threw her over the shoulder. " Idiot!!!!" She pounded on his back and he placed her down. " I hate you…I wish I never met you. I wish I never live the day to see that smirk of yo-" Words escaped her mouth as Sasuke captured her lips and pulled away.

" Mother fucker…" she glared at him. He smirked and pulled in for another kiss, this time longer than the previous. She pushed him back, flustered with he sudden actions.

" You talk too much," he said bluntly.

" Smooth move bastard…your kisses aren't all that great," She moved away from him each time he took a step forward. Sakura's back ended up facing the wall and he presented a key to her. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow at him.

" Live with me," he whispered in her ear. She gave a small gasp and looked at him seriously. " With your parents?"

" My own apartment," he said plainly.

" No," She said while smirking. " Hn." He leaned in and kissed her neck, she felt heated after the second kiss he left and shook him off, " Okay! But listen bastard…don't think your getting off too easily…. you're under my rules. Basically you're on probation for five months."

He glared at her offered and stole a kiss from her. She breathed in and out and looked at him, " Okay four month and three weeks." He smirked and kissed her again, she mumbled under his kiss and touch his forehead with hers. She sighed, " Two months tops."

" Deal," He said.

" Good and that makes you have to suffer and not kiss me for two whole months!" Sakura grinned and started walking back," You deserve it!"

" Damn, woman are troublesome," he said under his breath while running towards Sakura. He snaked his arms her waist and hugged her tightly. She rolled her eyes, turned towards Sasuke smiling at him, and gave him a slight slap on the cheek.

" Bastard."

* * *

Aww man I hope I this is good for you guys :P I'll go die of fluff now. 

SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!  
Aww shucks….okay dokey…it's been a hell of a run for this story. I freakin' wrote smirked like a million times, I wrote bitch a million times and others too. I wonder why people say 'helluva' yes hell-luv-a hmm interesting. Lawl. Okay, okay enough with that well basically it was a pain in the ass, I'm not going lie, and it's hard to post up early well because I'm a lazy bastard, so uh-huh pretty much.

Everyone got their gifts back expect Sakura, she'll live with Mr. Uchiha...and he has a separate place, so that'll be fun to write in the sequel. This chapter is hyper on fluff too, different styles as you can tell o.o'

Song: **Sum 41 – With Me**. (addicted to this song).

THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME AND JOINING IN WEEK BY WEEK, I APPRECIATE IT!! IT'S BEEN A QUITE A LONG RUN, BUT I ENJOYED IT AND CRAP. (:

I have a poll for you guys regarding bonus chapters/sequel!!

a) Christmas and Hinata's B-day.  
b) New Year's and V-day.  
c) Tenten and Sakura's B-day.  
d) NO I WANT SEQUEL!!!!! –glares-

Please choose…alright I'm signing off for CITA, no more for me, but I'll tally up the scores of the poll, that is if at least one person or two vote. :p Yes I am doing a sequel ever since chapter whatever, but it will not be titled: Competition in the Air II because I, myself, take it as advantage to create unused titles, just to be sure you guys won't be looking for that title. :D

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	24. Bonus: Holiday Specials

**Rock on Fanfiction…hello! Argh damn failure, I feel like an idiot, alright bring out the paintball guns…I know you guys have some! So haven't done this in a while –nudge nudge- xP. Okay erasing nerd moment. Polls…okay I suck because I just gave up, goddamn, and had to vaca. so sequel was off the freakin' charts of course…second would be b or c…but I could do both I guess. A couple viewers requested Christmas to be in the mix up; so I guess I could do a little taste of it (it'll be SakuSasu only, I'll freakin' die if I do all) then everything else would be group paring. Then that would probably mean I'd have do Hinata's b-day too…ohh. Why do the ff audience make so hard for me –shakes computer monitor-…it's so simple yet I feel like doing them all…gah I should've made sucky ones. Blah damn…just damn…on the brighter note US Open is almost coming at the end of this month…-oogles the TV- Andy Roddick, James Blake, Rafael Nadal, and Roger Federer in Hi-Def babyy!**

**NOTE: I have no reference to climate with Japan, but I'm pretty sure it snows in the North or depending on conditions…psh I'm not very specific ahh well I'll just put it as cold; throw some crap on there man. And when's New Year's for Japan?….I'm not sure.**

**Hmm I feel like putting in a dedication…so this is a dedication to fans of the awesomeness SakuSasu and the usual parings…hope it tingles your taste buds xD.**

**EDIT: pretty much fluff...what do you think happens in holidays? To hell with that just read.  
JUST TO BE CLEAR...I WILL DO THE SEQUEL MAYBE NEXT MONTH...OR EARLIER(PROBABLY NOT). I WANT TO THE SEQUEL, IT'LL BE LOTS OF FUN:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way. (Disclaimers are starting to piss me off).**

**Bonus Chapter No.1  
**

* * *

Christmas (SasuSaku Edition :) 

Christmas Lights flickered on tonight as shopping centers and private-owned businesses closed. The air was pretty brisk and chill, like any winter day, streets filled up with parallel-parked cars and lawns with decorated Christmas figures. Sakura watched her breathe fog up the window for the hundredth time, singing next to the cellphone that was put on speakers.

" Hey sweetie how's Japan going for you, behaving like you should?" a feminine voice vibrated through the speaker. Sakura looked outside the window and tapped her fingers along the glass, " Heh, it's alright I'm still bummed that we can't hang…"

Her mom sighed, " Sakura it's only been two weeks since you left Uncle T's…not that long ago. Oh how's it going with your boyfriend???" Sakura hoped that she didn't start with that topic.

" It's fine," she huffed, " got it under control. Sakura waited for a response, but nothing came up, just music. It played in the background and shouting overlapped the guitar playing, " Honey can you be ANY louder!" " YEAHH!!" Sakura tapped the phone and looked at it strangely, " Mom? What the hell was that…it sounded like a donkey."

" Ay-ay ya your dad is at it again…" she paused, " Hold on…one second." Sakura snickered at her mom, " Man…parents."

" Honey keep your eyes on the road, turn down the music!!" she bellowed at her dad. " SAKURA…MERRY CHRISTMAS!" her dad shouted as if he was miles away from the phone.

' _Geez dad and his music…he's probably yelling ROCK ON to every passing car_,' immediately the image was in her mind, just screaming with her dad's wildness. " Mom?" she spoke…no answer.

Sakura sighed with a bit of irritation in her voice, " Mommmm?"

" Huh? What sweetie?" Her mom went back to her normal talking voice. Sakura slapped her forehead. " Is dad listening to Joan Jett and the Blackhearts again?"

" I LOVE ROCK 'N ROLL, SO PUT ANOTHER DIME IN THE JUKEBOX BABYYY!" her dad's voice roared over the speakerphone; it produced a static noise. " Hey KIDDO!"

' _Not this again_!' she rolled her eyes at her dad's nickname for her. " Dad, you're such goofball, either that or you got some alcohol stashed somewhere." Her dad chuckled and music increased more in volume, along with his singing. " C'mon sing with me…you sang this song with me when I hummed the tune...the good 'ol days!"

Sakura groaned, " Dad that was when I was a jumpy go-lucky kid eating Happy Meals, I don't think I'm at a happy state." He laughed and paused, " Fine enough…but you know I gave those Rock Music influence." While most this was true, but she be caught dead of embarrassment standing next to dad or so-called 'adult' singing

" Sure, su- AH!" Sakura yelped to feel something or specifically _someone_ held her waist tightly. In an instant Sakura gripped the phone and whammed it against his head. " You scared the shit out of me…Bastard!" Sasuke rubbed his head, ' _That's the hardest blow I ever got…shit_.'

" Sakura, cherry blossom? Is everything okay there," her mom replied with concern, " Don't tell me you're being attacked," her voice changed to panicky. Sakura glared at Sasuke and pushed the phone to regular talk, " I'm fine…someone just decided to give me an _nice_, warm greeting." She said while eyeing Sasuke, she then scooted to the other side of the windowsill. " What are you guys heading now?"

" No where special just picking up a few things for Uncle T," she replied and yelling some more at her dad. Sakura didn't pay much attention to her mom while Sakura was straight at him, but he move forward and gripped her waist, " Sasuke you better stop touching me now!!" Sakura grunted at him. Her parents kept silent, until she could hear her dad loud and clear, " DO ANYTHING TO MY LITTLE GIRL AND GUARANTEED I WILL KICK YOUR-" " Honey! Keep your eyes on the road," her mother yelled at him.

"-ASS!" he finished off. Sakura blinked and shook her head from his loud voice, without a fair reply back Sasuke snatched the phone out of her hands and hung up. Sakura realized this and growled at him, " I didn't say bye you idiot," just like that she strangled onto him and landed on the ground hitting his chest furiously, until he thought she have enough to pent on her frustration.

" Done yet?" he questioned calmly. Sakura blew him off and maybe her way to their small kitchen. Sasuke went in his room and pulled a small gift in front of her. Sakura looked at it and make a wacky face, " What's with the gift Romeo? Last year you were the 'Mister Scrooge' during the holidays."

He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and smirked, " Open it." She tapped the counter lightly and glared at him, " Let me guess a coupon for Midol?"

" Something like that." He said plainly. Sakura scoffed and whispered, " Guys and idiocrasy." She looked at the box once more and flipped the top of the box in a second. ' Cheap bastard….' She thought as she twitched. " A key chain of California? Seriously."

" Flip the back smart one," Sasuke said suggestively.

Sakura stared and him and flicked the box and him. She flipped over the key chain and it read ' Open the door.' " It this scam Sasuke? Possibly Neji come with something meaningful than, a what, key chain."

Sasuke sighed, " Always the one to complain." He kick off out of the chair and casually walked toward Sakura. Sakura walked backward, encircling the counter table, " Don't touch me Uchiha…don't think about." She held up a frying pan defensively.

" The door, open it." He stated again. Sakura threw the pan on the counter and walked to the door, then swung it open, " There you happy!"

He pointed out the door, " Look outside." She turned her head and to her surprise it was in fact her parents! Sakura literally squealed, " Are you serious? No fucking way!"

" LANGUAGE!" Her mom yelled right after.

" Are you serious? No way!" Sakura corrected herself and ran down the stairs to the car to give them a warm welcome. " Man I missed you guys, how's Uncle T's and did you send the memo to Steve?" Her mother looked at her confused, " Memo?"

" How I was going to kick his ass for telling the guys Uncle's address."

" Sakura!!" Her father yelled in a serious tone. She just shrugged at him and rubbed her arms for warmth, " Just joking…anyways come inside it's freezing out here." Sakura led them into apartment and gave a small tour, since it wasn't much to see, and settled them down for a cup of joe. They held a conversation for a good hour, Mrs. Haruno kept on a smile almost every second and Mr. Haruno trying to cope with the fact that his little girl has a special someone. They talked for a little more until Sasuke excused himself and dragged Sakura along with him.

" Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked as they both stood outside the door. He fished out something in his back pocket and presented it to her, " Open it." She clutched the small and raised a brow at him, " I'm going to regret this."

She opened it slowly as Sasuke watched closely as her curious face transformed into a delicate smile. In her hands was the exact same replica of the heart necklace before, but instead on black it was pure red ruby. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around him, " You know even though your not a romance slob, you're still my number bastard."

He smirked and unexpectedly leaned forward to give her a small peck on the lips. Sakura backed away from him and shoved him hard away from her, almost causing him to hit the railing. " Don't even try." He just pointed upward and lifted himself from the ground. She tilted her head up, and shook her head, " Mistletoe," she whispered.

" Can't break the tradition can you?"

Sakura sticked her tongue out, " I really hate you now."

" Hn, you liked it" he replied back.

She snarled at him, " You wish."

* * *

New Years' Eve. (It's hyper prepare yourselves!!) 

It was about 2 in the afternoon and a bit chilly, but it lightened up a bit since December. Today was a just a regular day except the whole girls ditching their boyfriends to spend more kick back time. The guys, well, they hadn't planned to follow the girls so they just crashed Naruto place instead.

Hang out time…

The girls all traveled in Ino's, but since they took the freeway they all decided to make Tenten in case Ino goes into one of her ballistic rages. Tenten rolled down the window while swerving left to a clear lane. Sakura sat in the passenger seat while telling Tenten the route to take from this freeway. Tenten nodded at the directions and signaled to the right, in a split second a speeding sliver Lexus zoomed left to the same lane cutting Tenten directly off. Tenten quickly brake and honked furiously.

She held up her middle finger in the air and signaled to the freeway exit. " Bunch of shitty drivers these days…"

" Who the hell was that?" Sakura pondered and told Tenten to make a left.

Tenten did as told and adjust her seat, " Some punk…. from California."

Within two miles into the highway they reached their destination: a quaint, little café with surrounding boutiques and take out restaurants. Tenten occupied, luckily, the last parking spot available and entered inside. The smells of brew coffee and sounds of distant conversations greeted them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Naruto's… 

The guys crashed over, doing absolutely nothing except the occasional ramen eating Naruto covered, the usual sleeping noises coming from Shikamaru and sounds of video game controls tapping furiously.

" Hmm..Hm I like my Ramen…oh Ramen in my tummy…yummy yummy!!" Naruto did a little shimmy dance before plucked his chopsticks in half and savoring the ramen-y goodness. He lunged himself on couch and settled comfortably, while slurping more noodles in his mouth. ' _Thank you Hinataa_!' he thought happily.

He looked up at the TV screen and watched quizzically as the two guys try to distract one other from the game they were playing. Naruto overheard their shouts.

" I own this game Hyuuga, you got nothing on me," Sasuke smirked with pride just smothered all over his face.

Neji scoffed, " Not a chance, we'll see who's crying after I kick your ass."

" Was that before or after I owned you at basketball last Friday?" Sasuke said trying to provoke him more. Naruto watched them playing one of those boxer games, and both sucking horrible.

" You can't even swing a hit!" Sasuke noted.

Neji shoved Sasuke's control, " Too slow Uchiha…wussin' out already?"

Naruto continued to watch them attempt to play the game, when clearly they haven't even touch or seen the game before. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and studied him, " Damn, must be knocked out or something."

" Ino…can you be any louder?" Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep. Naruto quickly backed away and slid his bowl of ramen away to the nearest table next to him, _' Rough night? Eheh_.'

Sasuke and Neji were just acting like complete idiots and while Naruto shook his head then walked over to Sasuke and snatched the controller away. He did some snazzy combo punches and defeated the other opponent easily.

" Easy as Ramen. It's a video game I created it. The controls are opposite! Who's the dobe now? Dattebayo!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and held his stomach, " Oh yah you just owned!"

" Dobe!" Sasuke scowled and put him in a headlock. Naruto choked and squirmed in his grasp, " Easy teme…" Sasuke glared and loosen up, " Man I bet you'd be getting rough with Sakura…eh eh?"

Sasuke pounded his fist on the table, " Say that again?"

Naruto laughed nervously and back away, " Um have you been lifting weights man?"

* * *

Skip to the girls… 

They settled down in a cozy corner far in the back, where the view of outside was completely visible. The waitress gladly took their food and beverage requests. Sakura sunk in chair and laid her head down, " So how was your birthday Hinata? Did you get our gifts?"

" Hai," she replied, " They were lovely…"

Ino chuckled a little and Tenten stared at her, " Are you okay Ino?"

" Yeah, yeah I was just wondering what Naruto would have given Hinata for her birthday." Ino imagined a whole supply of ramen in her mind… ' _Ahah that knuckle brain_.'

Hinata folded her hands in her lap, " He took me to cottage in the north…it was nice…" Sakura shot her head up, " Really now? You didn't hanky panky now right?"

She blushed brightly and looked down, " Uhh um n-no." Hinata stared down at her hands, " I met his parents. They own a ski lodge up there and run a coffee shop there also."

Tenten and Ino slammed their hands loudly on the table and looked at Hinata, " You have to take us there!!" They both suggested simultaneously. " Dude I so want to go snowboarding, badly," Tenten leaned back in her chair, " so badly."

" I've always wanted to go out somewhere and travel, but Shikamaru's too tired after working shifts…it sucks!" Ino whined. Sakura laughed and pouted, " Aww poor pig…wait, poor Shikamaru. Wonder what if feels like to be nagged by Ino 24/7."

" Nguh, so how you and lover boy getting along?" Ino raised her voice a little higher. " Never been better…" Sakura smiled and covered her forehead, " Still the same bastard…he's lightened up a bit."

" Same for Neji…man he's keen eyes are always staring at me…" Tenten shivered as the other girls laughed. " Maybe he wants to shag you," Ino snickered and covered her mouth quickly. Tenten rolled her eyes, " Somebody's got to lay off Austin Powers movies." The waitress finally came with their items and served them accordingly. They munched on their food and chatted for a couple hours and left.

* * *

Skip to evening…Naruto's house. 

It's exactly a half past eleven, and everyone settled down in the living room just watching movies and scrounging up some buttered popcorn in the microwave. Last year they spent New Year's separate Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten did short gigs and hung out at Ino's afterwards. The guys didn't do much except for Sasuke, he got dragged into a family reunion with cousins, aunts, uncles, etc. but this year it was just relaxing, and enjoying time with their significant other.

The movie ended with an 'aww' from the girls and a groan for the guys…seemly the movie choice went to the girls and they found it very 'suitable' to throw in a chick flick for them.

" Wasn't that sweet Sasuke…they kissed and made up…so cute." Sakura grinned at him. He looked the other way, ' _Cute my ass._' He thought. Sakura smiled and placed her head on his chest, " Should we go…it's late, besides I have to make sure you're not hammered again." He raised an eyebrow, " Hn, sound like my mother."

Sakura socked him on the arm and dragged him by the collar, " BIG mistake." Sakura waved good-bye to everyone and entered out with Sasuke. The girls laughed and the guys snickered.

" Uchiha's in deep shit," Neji stated. Tenten whacked him on the chest and gave him a look, " C'mon you're driving me home…I think we had enough fun." Neji smirked and slipped his hand over her waist, " My house or yours," he whispered. Tenten shook her head, " How about you shove it and just drive! Bye guys. Have a sweet New Year's!" The couple exited off leaving the others behind.

Shikamaru lifted up the couch and yawned, " Troublesome to stay up this late for midnight…I'm going now." Ino looked at Naruto and Hinata, " It's never end until the lazy ass yawns, see ya guys…have a good one." Naruto laughed and Hinata gave a small wave, " Be safe." Shikamaru grumbled and Ino rolled her eyes, " Safe my ass."

Hinata snuggled against Naruto and waited until midnight, watching news programs and such to kill down their time to the fresh New Year. Hinata hugged Naruto and blushed slightly, ' _This is nice_.' He sighed and glanced at the clock, _' Eleven fifty…wonder what's everyone up to...'_

* * *

Neji and Tenten… 

Neji zoomed off as the green light flicked on the streetlight, he was going in the right direction to Tenten's, but he took a detour instead. He made a quick U-turn and heading straight, passing Naruto's house. Tenten keep her head on the side looking outside the window, before she notice that she wasn't the path to home.

" Neji where are you taking me?" Tenten said calmly.

He signaled right and kept going, " It's a surprise, relax."

" Relax? How the hell am I suppose relax when I don't where the hell we're going!" She shouted waving her hands in the air. Neji hushed her and kept driving. He pulled into a small empty parking lot and turn off the engine. Tenten looked outside the dashboard, " Is that a park? Aren't we a little old for that Neji?" He sighed, " Just c'mon."

" All right, but you better not do some crazy ass shit around me," Tenten noted sternly. Neji offered a hand to her and agreed, " Promise." Tenten sighed and slapped her hand on his, " This better be good, it's freakin' cold out here." They walked along the moist cut grass to a small little playground with woodchucks surrounding the area. Tenten smiled, " How sweet…I remember this place, man it's been awhile." She walked towards one of the swings and plopped herself down.

" This place was just the best…this was the place we first met," Tenten looked over to her left and point near the jungle gym, " It right there when I was 8 and I feel on my knees. It hurt like shit." Neji chuckled and leaned against the pole attaching to the swings, " You forgot to mention you were laughed at…" Tenten shoved him a little and held the chains of the swing, " The best part was you coming to my rescue…at first I thought you were a girl," Neji sided a look, " kidding, when you handed me your hand you blushed, so I decided myself you were a guy…heck you were a cutie pie! Chubby cheeks and all…."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura… 

Sakura drove in Sasuke's car while Sasuke adjust his seat way back and way low as possible, Sakura just scratched her head and laughed. " Why are you doing that?"

" I can't have people see me in a car, with my girlfriend driving," Sasuke said obviously. Sakura chuckled, " Oh wow, so your saying that if they see you, they immediately think you're a wuss?"

" Aa."

Sakura scoffed, " But you're already a wuss!" Sasuke growled and her and she ignored, " Kidding…you masculine bastard. Oh _Sasuke-kun_ you're so buff!" She displayed a cheeky smile. " Annoying," he replied. Sakura leaned on her left palm and continuing driving to the apartments with her right, ' _Today's a good day.'_

Sakura parked in the self-garage and took the keys out of Sasuke's car, " Maybe you should drive in public, don't want to kill your precious image." She leaned against the hood of the car and puckered her lips at him. " Catch." She tossed the keys over the hood; he caught it with no effort.

Sakura shut the car door and walked off to the stairs," You should come also…it sucks to be in the cold at this time."

" Hm," was his reply and he quickly lock the vehicle, closed the self-garage and stalked of to the apartment.

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino… 

When Ino entered the car a little later than Shikamaru, she found him dazing off, reclined seat and the engine on. Ino sighed and thought, ' Sleep is all you do…psh I'll just give you a little wake up call then….' Ino shifted to hand brake and reached out the sterling wheel and pounded her fist on the horn, " WAKE UP!!!"

Shikamaru shot up and accidentally banged his head against Ino's. Ino backed away and rubbed her head, " Ouch, great fucking move genius."

" Me? You're the one who woke me up! In the most troublesome way possible!" he gripped his forehead. Ino raged, " Well sleeping beauty I'm not just going to sit on my ass and wait for you to fantasize and your damn clouds or stars, whatever!"

" Troublesome…" He muttered and glanced at the clock… ' Two more minutes and I can finally get out of here.' He apparently put Ino on hold since noting she went on about was audible. Ino twitched and pulled her hair, " Okay you know what, fine whatever…I'll walk then." She pulled out the car door and walked slow out as if trying to note him to follow her. ' _Wow to think this guy's a smart ass.'_

Shikamaru motioned her to get in back the car, but she walked a couple feet away from him. " Why is it always me?" He took out the key from the engine and got out of the car. " Ino…wait."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata… 

Hinata prepared some coffee in mug for herself and Naruto, while he flicked on a different channel. " It's hot," Hinata handed him a cup with both hands. He smiled widely and scooted over for Hinata to sit. She yawned softly and took a sip from her own mug. Naruto glanced at the clock again… ' _A minute and twenty._'

' _A minute and nineteen…_'

' _A minute and eighteen…_' Naruto glared and the minute hand fiercely.

Hinata suppressed a giggle, " N-Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto stop looking at the end and massage the back of his head, " Yeah I'm good, alright! Just fine!" Hinata nodded whether or not to have given him a cup of coffee in the first place.

' _A minute and ten…wow I should talk to Hinata more often!'_

* * *

Neji and Tenten… 

Tenten smiled at Neji's embarrassment, " Aww Neji…I bet all the girls thought you were a charming little kid."

" I was not cute." Neji retorted.

Tenten shook her head, " Oh yah you were! You even have the bug eyes and that small dimple that's always visible when you smiled at me."

Neji coughed, " I didn't smile at you…"

She ignored, "I beg to differ, I mean come on I could you totally tell you were smiling…you were nearly a couple feet away from me!"

" That is no proof whatsoever," he crossed his arms. Tenten lifted off of the swing and grasp his hand, " You're a very bad liar Neji."

Neji gave a slow nod and smirked, " So I'm told, but it does affect me."

Tenten moved closer to him, " Really now so what affects you? Is it the fact that you have almost a minute to kiss me?" Tenten backed away from the swing area and ran towards the jungle gym, " Wow Neji slower than ever?" she teased.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke… 

Sakura laid down in their small living room with a book in hand, while Sasuke fished for tomatoes in the fridge. Sakura looked at the corner of her eyes and laughed loudly. Sasuke closed the fridge and took a bit out of the plum, red tomato. " The book's that amusing?"

She placed the book on her chest and stretched her arms on the carpet, " Nah, but looking at you eating a tomato reminds me of your tomato fetish."

" It's NOT a fetish. I like how they taste," he took a seat on the carpet next to her. She looked up and nodded, " It's definitely a fetish…no doubt."

" I disagree."

" Fine whatever, at least tell me one like you like more than tomatoes," she asked with interest towards his answer. " That's simple…annoying you." Sakura glared, " Good choice." Sasuke took another bite of the tomato and juice escape the sides of his mouth, while she continued to stare intently. " What are you staring at?"

'_You're delicious lips…_' she smiled and sighed, " Nothing…tomato breath."

" Hn…" Sasuke watched her pick up her novel again and watched her as eyes read every page. ' Tomato breath? She'll pay later….'

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino… 

Ino continued walking in a slow pace and cranked in up to a mild, with a little more feet movement. " You can just go sleep don't mind me…I'm just hoping to get kidnapped on here…it's great!" She yelled loud enough. Shikamaru groaned and walk quicker towards her path, " Ino…do you know where you're going?"

" NO, but I'm letting you have some sleep. I can take care of myself," Ino stop at the corner and looked both ways. She found to be clear until she stepped forward, headlights shining, she froze from the light. Shikamaru picked up his speed and ran; screaming her name as he quickly peeled her away from the street. He landed back on the pavement, heaving with Ino at his side.

" What the hell were you thinking?!" He shouted. Ino was in a bit of shock and tremble she just went closer to hug his side, " I'm sorry…it's my fault I shouldn't have put you through this…"

Shikamaru stayed still and pat her on her back, " This was some stunt…. troublesome." Ino gave a wry smile, " Sorry for waking you…I'm just stupid."

He laid his on the back on his head and the other to support Ino. He sighed and replied," Just don't do stupid things and you'll by better off." Ino slapped him on the chest, " You're the one who makes me do stupid crap."

" Whatever you say Ino."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata… 

Naruto sat at the edge of his seat, sweating as the clock stroke 11:59… ' _Ahaha…. yes damn clock! Now I get to give Hinata my gift for her…yes' _" Naruto are you all right…I'm worried," Hinata stared at his weird expression. " Hai, hai…I'm just excited…for the new year…yep more ramen!!"

" Oh Naruto…" she looked at the TV and watched some local news about the countdown started off. She squinted her eyes at the little countdown time box in the bottom left corner and it read 11:59:10. She pointed out to Naruto and he smiled, " This going to be great right Hinata?"

" Mmhmm," She looked at the time riddled down…. '_8…….7'_

Tenten hung down from the jungle gym and smirked at him, " Time's running out…6……5" She grasp the metal bar and shifted off to the middle side and sit down. Neji quietly rushed off to her side, sneakily climb up the middle section, and grasped her from behind. She screamed and by then she lost control of her grip and fell down with Neji on top of her…

' _Ayee.'_

Sasuke finished off the last bite of his tomato and wiped off the excess tomato off, he glanced at the clock seeing only a good 5 seconds left on the clocked. He smirked at his opportunity and allowing each tick mark to die down.

' 3 seconds…be prepared Sakura.' He thought while looking at her reading position.

Shikamaru laid and glanced at the stars, and Ino fidgeted in the cold. ' _Hmm it should be about time… I'd say right about now…' _He looked at Ino and tilted his head to kiss, and Ino kissed back too. Both oblivious to the fact that they ended up in the pavement, kissing. Ino left go and whispered a ' Happy New Year' to him and held his hand. Shikamaru nodded and returned the saying.

' _This year better be good…_' Ino thought while looking at Shikamaru's complexion.

* * *

Naruto held her in hands and kissed her softly and cheered after that. " Whoo hoo! It's the New Year!" Naruto jumped off the couch and lifted Hinata bridal style to the garage. " Naruto…where are you taking me? Ahh!" Naruto swung open the door to the garage and turn on the lights. He gently let her down and told her to wait near the door. She found strange since the look he showed was just so hyper. He went behind some boxes and came out with a maltese puppy on a least. 

" Naruto…it's so cute." Hinata kneeled down and pet it as it gave a little bark, she got up and hugged Naruto and kissed him again, " Arigato Naruto…Happy New Year's."

" Yeah! It's a boy, I named it myself…"

" Oh?"

Naruto nodded and whistled to the dog, " Yeah watch come here Ramen Uzumaki!" Hinata laughed silently as the puppy ran towards Naruto. ' _Naruto, Naruto.'_

* * *

Neji looked at her and took out the woodchucks in her hair. " I win." He said lowly. 

" You didn't kiss me y" Neji paused her efforts to speak and kissed her longingly. Tenten laughed in the kiss and held his neck, " Took you long enough….Happy New Year pervert."

Neji laughed quietly," Hn…I'd say that because of the position were in."

" Yup, still the pervert…" Tenten remarked and lean forward to steal another small kiss. ' Happy New Year Tenten."

* * *

Sasuke ripped his gazed away from the second the ticker hit twelve; he grabbed the book, Sakura happed to gave full attention. Sakura got angry, but he silence her with a swooning kiss. He smirked as she failed to pull back from the kiss she received. He let go and licked his lips and went away to his room. She sat up and gasp at his kiss, she held her hand close to her chest and feel back to the carpet. 

Sakura couldn't control how she felt, it was a sudden new year kiss she was going to dodge. She tapped her finger to her lips and muttered to herself. " Wow…" She bit her teeth and retrieved the book back, " Who knew that bastard would taste half that bad…" She tapped her book slightly and got up to turn off the light in kitchen. She walked over to the door of Sasuke's room and smiled, " Happy New Year's you bastard." She turned into her room and heard a 'hn' went she entered to her room.

" What a day…"

* * *

Cheesy…ahah so I don't have much to write, ahh this is crap so I'm just trying to get the sway of things…as Dr. Evil said, " Throw me a freakin' bone here!" and with the accent too. I'll save V-day for next then do Tenten and Sakura's b-day today in one. I have been putting my nose up in books for the past two-three days so I was practically being a freakin' nerd…to the extreme man. 

Food for Thought…ehe:

1. Sakura and Sasuke live in a two-bedroom apartment. (Yess it's two. Naughty readers thought it's one huh?)  
2. Mistletoe…hmm running out of ideas. o.o' (He broke the rules xD twice actually.)  
3. Brownie Points if you can guess who cut the girls in freeway. (I left you a hint. ;)  
4. Oh Ramen in my tummy…yummy YUMMY! Ahah. I just had to.  
5. Sasuke's kiss is probably made 100 percent tomato flavored.  
7. First to kiss: InoShika for the win...NejiTen was going to be close in my favor.  
6. Shikamaru and Ino made it safe back to they're car...don't worry.

Songs:

1. **The Arrows– I Love Rock 'N Roll! **(Joan Jett and the Blackhearts did the cover for the song; The Arrows are the real creators.)

Thanks for reading and stopping by!

ay-ya-yaa I need to get things done.…r a w r. oh and I guess I'll leave this open out to the peeps…if that's fine? Anywho superbness Kikoru Sijan and I are teaming up and we're going to write together. SHABAM! SO it's going to be sweet and be afraid of Bell and Judy COLLABO. GRR! I'm excited and check out her yah! Coming Soon to a Profile Page Near You.

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


	25. Bonus: Anti V Day

**Gather around the crack circle…hello readers! xD So basically I doing other types of crap this year so busy me :( Oh and that ultra special punk that cut the girls, it is –ahem- Uchiha Itachi :o…that's right! It's Itachi…and sorry ladies that hunk is taken by: someone you will know in the sequel later…no spoilers nuh and no it's not me…who would put themselves in their story? C'mon dude, c'mon. Off track here…um I'll try if not do the first chapter, but I'll pick up on Sasuke's b-day since school hasn't started yet in the fiction. It's chronically including these chapters. Blah. **

**If it made people that irritated I will edit that crack and move on dudes. Ah just yah blah updation this is like 3 thousand week old typed…T-T **

**Response to reader (like the name, it's simple):  
****It's chill, I was going to edit…then I forgot…so it's been long months :(. If it's offensive in any way then I apologize for my sloppy crap, but thanks for chill review…reader. Don't get me started..ever. :) **

**Shouts-outs:  
****Wingless-Crying-Angel and Crazy Neko Girl: same with the crack.  
****FF is being weird, since apparently I still have all these e-mails alerts o.o'**

**Disclaimer: Nah Naruto's not mine…doi! **

**Bonus Chapter No. 2 (Boo….million of things to do…Dx)**

* * *

Currently it's been a heck of a month for everyone, things were very slow and subtle not much interruption—well minus community service for the girls and the constant attacking of fans. No abnormalities so far besides the usual _increasing_ size of fangirls and the rise of fanboys too. This year: Valentine's day is surely a special event….

Sakura and Ino waited outside the nurse's office for about an hour or so waiting for the Tenten and Hinata to finish visited them. The clock ticked softly as phones were constantly ringing the same alert tone. Occasional murmurs were heard and the definite sound of pen scribbling annoyed them.

Sakura banged the back of her head against the wall continuously for the past 10 minutes. _Thump, thump, thump_. She stopped and tilted her head towards Ino, " We could be writing songs now, huh?"

" Yep," Ino popped another candy piece in her mouth.

" Hand me one?" Sakura flipped her wrist open while watching the clock, she was hoping for a piece, but instead she got a piece thrown at her face. Ino laughed once Sakura filched from the unexpected throw she gave.

" Man…someone's had too much freakin' candy," Sakura attempted to fling the wrapper back, " What do you think the damage is now?"

Ino mumbled with a handful of starburst in her mouth then replied flatly, " The usual…red marks and tattered clothes."

" Can't wait to see Sasuke's ass get handled after we walk out of that door," She pointed to the down the glass door entrances. Ino nodded, " Same here, Shikamaru got pile-drived by the debate team…he didn't show up in fourth so now I'm here!"

Sakura tucked her hands behind her head, " The guys we get stuck with…"

Ino clicked her tongue, " At least we still have some sanity left…"

" You, you mean. Shit I had to deal with midnight interuptions with the landlord. God Almighty he looks like King Kong with untamed hair." Sakura shivered to pass the thought away. Ino's eyes widened, " Seriously, who the hell wakes up at midnight to complain?"

Sakura shook her face, " I know! I fucking got bags under my eyes…Sasuke says it like I got high. That little craphole."

" You guys are so cute together…PB and J!" Ino whooped and sighed dreamily, " Shikamaru always argues about sleep…he's like my dad when my mom forces him to take the trash out."

" PB and J? Trying a crap on a stick! The only thing that's creepy is the mail I receive…and the problem is I don't even know where my fucking mail is!" Sakura tousled with hair and huffed, " I swear I don't want to hear his cell phone ringing of the damn hook every 10 freakin' minutes!!"

Ino covered her mouth as the attendance lady hushed them angrily. " I told you to order decaf next time you drink coffee you crazy ass!"

" Crazy? Crazy?? Why yeah I am…I can't sleep in peace…I need some fangirl extinction or some high-tech crap invention to get these bitches away from my window at night or possible year-round!" Sakura repeatedly rubbed her face in stress.

Ino separated her hands away from her face, " Forehead have you lost your fucking mind!? You already got your man, so you better be damn happy about!"

" I am…he just so 'I'm an Uchiha I get want I want' bullshit," Sakura mocked in a low man voice. Ino suppressed a chuckled, " Shit you almost sound like him."

" I've been living with him for 2 months now…I practically breathe his royal bastard-ness." Sakura's lip twitched, " Man you should see how many damn tomatoes he eats…his inhuman for sure."

" Try having Shikamaru rememberize calculations and my latest phone bill….he's like my walking guide, except I can kiss him," Ino moved her eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura groaned, " Do I really need to hear about his kissing abilities?"

" NO, I'm just sharing," Ino grinned at her.

Sakura frowned immediately, " At least you don't have fangirls that are vicious and freakin' lunatic that sneak through your window just to get a whiff of some boxers!"

" Boxers?"

" Yep, and his shaver, deodorant, even his towel…"

Ino choked once she heard the word deodorant, " Maniacs, how much popularity did Sasuke gain even to begin with?"

Sakura shrugged, thinking about the amount, " Majority of this school, and California…why in the hell do fangirls want to visit Japan just to stalk my bastard?"

Ino patted Sakura shoulder, " Hey at least you can beat the shit out of them."

" True, except I hate the scratches I get from their dumbass nails," Sakura shoved her hand into the Starburst's bag and unwrapped one quickly. A few seconds later, Tenten and Hinata came out with Neji and Naruto looking a million times more worse then their usual self.

" Damn someone got vicious on you guys," Sakura stood up and look up and down at both of them.

" I…was just enjoying ramen." Naruto exasperated and laid his head against Hinata's, " Fangirls jumped me…Hinata at bathroom."

Sakura cringed, " Brutal."

Hinata frowned, " I didn't leave him exactly…" she sighed, " it was only a few seconds…"

Ino eyes went wide, " Dang!" She dropped the bag of candy and pounded on the door crazily, " Porcupine I'm coming!!!"

Sakura snorted, " What the hell Porcupine…haha matches Porky and Porcup."

" It's better than bastard…who the hell would call their man bastard?" Ino pointed at her. Sakura shrugged and took a seat back down, " Well it's better than asshole and girly man."

Tenten and Hinata laughed at the two. Sakura sighed, " So what happened to your perv, Tenten?" Neji instantly glared, but Tenten gripped his shoulder.

" Well Neji got tackled during football." Tenten explained.

Sakura pondered for a bit, " Fangirls right?"

" Bingo," Tenten settled down in a chair, " Neji got handed the ball, and all the sudden collision and a pretty sweet dog pile." Neji started dully at her.

" Kidding it was harsh…very harsh?" Tenten said in a questionable voice. Sakura patted Neji, " I feel your pain to bad you have a website, fanclub, fangirls, and exclusive show on the internet."

" Exclusive show?" Neji growled.

Sakura nodded, " Yep pretty much, just check in your bathroom and living room."

Tenten looked at Sakura with a confusing face, " What the hell…how do you know?"

" I read a flier saying something about all you can watch Nejivision," Sakura chuckled, " Nejivision…strange."

Tenten tugged on Neji shirt, " We need to get rid of those camera." Neji filched, " Easy, I'm healing remember."

" Don't be a wuss like Sasuke," Tenten clicked her tongue.

Sakura smirked, " Listen to Mrs. Hyuuga over there Sasuke's probably beat up more than you know."

Tenten lit up and snuggled behind Neji, " Mrs. Hyuuga? If Neji only keeps his promises."

Sakura grinned, " Promises with each other, whoa! Don't worry your secrets safe with me, especially when Sasuke been meaning to find Neji's weakness…"

" Che, he has a lot of catching up to do," Neji responded.

Tenten punched him, " Be nice, guys and their cocky attitude…well looks like we'll be going mister handicap or hear might be attack after school."

Sakura nodded, " Take it easy…and use protection." Tenten and Neji glared at her while exiting the office. " Kidding you lovebirds take it so seriously."

Sakura looked towards Hinata and Naruto, " Aren't you guys leaving too?"

Hinata shrugged and carefully settled Naruto into a seat, " We'll wait… Naruto's a little heavy to support."

The door swung open with Shikamaru and Sasuke, and to Ino's relief that he was alright…he got pounced in the time span of two seconds. Shikamaru looked less beaten up than Ino and Sakura thought, but on his part he probably wanted to take a long ass nap.

" Right…so you kids have fun now…" Sakura stretched her arms and gave a big yawn. Sakura took Sasuke's wrist and shoved him out the exit door, " Ciao, I don't want to be fucking piledrived by wannabe cupids…catch with you guys later!!!"

Naruto and Hinata remained silent while Ino was completely smothering Shikamaru. Hinata sighed and laid her head slowly on chest, " Sorry I couldn't help you."

" Nah it's alright…no broken bones!" Naruto grinned while Hinata kissed his forehead. Naruto twitched, " Ouch….I got you something for today though!" Hinata looked and him curiously. He pulled out a card and handed it towards her. Hinata blushed and opened the card, glancing at the contents.

" It's a picture of me and Ramen!!!" Naruto laughed pointed at the dog. Naruto made a crazy face and held the dog next to his face. Hinata hugged the card and giggled, " Arigato."

" Happy Valentine's!!!" Naruto said while laughing.

* * *

As soon as Sakura left, she and Sasuke already started arguing about who's the one to drive. Sakura twirled the keys in her fingers and gave him a thumbs-up, " C'mon you can drive looking like a crackwhore, people will stare." 

" I don't do passenger seats," Sasuke snatched the car keys back. Sakura took them from his hands, but failied. He waved the keys on the tip of her nose. She crinkled her nose and pushed him away, " Quit it, do you think I sniff keys for a damn living."

He smirked, " It's settled, I'm driving."

" Fine, but don't go crying to 911, when I warned your ass," Sakura flew open the car door and sat inside, " Let go disabled bastard, oh and you look a ugly ass clown…that red lipstick is horrible on you."

Sasuke shook it off and swung open the car door, " How 'bout you make me look better then."

" Glady, I think I have some black eyeliner to make that red even brighter!" Sakura made a fake smile.

Sasuke revved up the car, " Any other options?"

" Yah, maybe I'll make up a cheesy V-day card and stuff bandages in the envelope…don't you think that's a sweet idea?"

" Pass."

Sakura pouted, " What you don't like thoughtful gifts?"

Sasuke stopped on a redlight, " Thoughtful? Che, I'm not charity."

" See that's why I left your ass in the hallway, since I know I don't get any sleep for the past weeks hearing about rabid fangirls!"

" They know whom to praise," he commented.

" My ass, they just want to have your babies and sniff your briefs at night," Sakura laughed.

Sasuke looked at her in puzzlement, " I understand the baby part…who wouldn't?"

" Why did I decide to date you again?"

" Simple, you have a nice a-"

Sakura sneered at him, " Don't even finish that damn sentence!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled up into their self-garage and parked carefully. He turned off the engine and tossed the keys back into his pockets. Sakura stopped him from coming out and mouthed the word 'fangirls'. Sasuke nodded coolly and stepped out of the vehicle at the same time Sakura did.

" I'll protect you."

" Sure, until you get beaten up in less than five seconds," Sakura noted.

Sasuke shrugged and pulled on Sakura arm, " C'mon…before the landlord gives a shit about what's going on again."

" Well no duh, he probably hasn't gotten any…since he's so bitter," Sakura sneeked behind Sasuke looking out for any fangirls. Sasuke started up for the stairs when the nearest bush rustled mysteriously. He looked behind at Sakura and she shrugged back.

" Watch out, they like to aim for the lower region," Sakura said while pointing down. Sasuke grunted as Sakura came behind him to examine the bush, " God damn why the hell would someone hide a bush, dumbasses!"

Sakura poked the bush and it stopped, " Creepy, hey Sasuke…" she turned around and he disappeared. " This is going to be good." She turned away from the bush and ran the other side of the buildings, and found a hell of a crowd with red, white and pink cards in their hands; screaming his name. Sakura squinted her eyes and searched around for Sasuke. Immediately then she felt a hand pull her backwards, covering up her mouth.

" What hell!" She fiercely bit the hand that was covering her mouth and tousled with the arm. Sakura shook her head and looked at stranger with deadly eyes.

" I'm so going to kick your ass for that!" Sakura whispered coarsely.

Sasuke heaved up and down, " Better start acting now," he pointed towards the left, " we have go."

" Smart move."

Sakura and Sasuke ran through a short alley way gap between the buildings and ran straight towards their apartment room. Sakura shuffled around for her key and tossed it toward Sasuke's way.

" I don't want to end up like you know…hurry the hell up!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke pulled the doorknob open. Sakura jumped right in and landed on the carpet, while Sasuke locked up the doors securely.

" I'm never going to help you on Valentine's Day again…ever," Sakura evened out her breathing, " in fact I don't think I want to even go to school."

Sasuke smirked, " Oh yeah?"

" For sure," Sakura stuck out her tongue, " dude I'd hate to go to California with you. It'll be non-stop 'OMG Sasuke-kun marry me!' or 'You're sooooooooo hotttt!'. I might even get some threat mails…hell I got only about half as much junk mail then you get a month."

Sasuke took a seat beside her and gave a small grin, " Who wouldn't want to travel with me?"

" Uhh me."

He laughed for a short moment and went into the room to get something. Sakura laid her elbow against the carpet, until Sasuke came out with a card in hand. He flinged in towards her way and told her to open it.

" Ha! You took my cheesy V-day card idea into good use," Sakura teared up the envelope and took out the card. She laughed when she saw the card. It originally was a candy shaped heart with the words 'Be Mine' but in this case it read 'You're Mine' instead.

She opened it up and it showed a picture of them on Sakura's 17th b-day. Sakura awed and kissed his neck, then whispered, " Hard to imagine an Uchiha this romantic."

" We have our charms."

Sakura laughed, " Oh really."

" Hn." Sasuke flicked her chin playfully and placed a small kiss on the lips, " My expriation date is over."

Sakura grinned, " Maybe I should expand it more, or at least make some more rules for you."

Sasuke pushed his lips further towards her and let go, " Think twice before you do…I know your weaknesses."

She rolled her eyes, " Oh Sasuke-kun you sly bastard."

He held his arms around her figure, " I try."

* * *

This is an ass plate of crap. Thank you. Ayee I should start the sequel…bad time management in life…poopshit. So I'll think I'll start the sequel next month and when I do have the time come back and do those birthday one-shots…maybe probably in March yah know Tenten's and Sakura's b-day on March? I'll slick man, ask Belinda. But I'm a slow turd so I hope I could remember. Turd!!! 

Thanks for reading.

**tennisxdork **

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


End file.
